Trente baisers
by chaton weasley
Summary: Il n'existe pas d'histoire d'amour sans baiser, voici quelques moments de la vie de Ron et Hermione durant laquelle nos amoureux chéris n'ont pas pu resister à l'envie de s'embrasser...
1. Nouvelle  Lettre

**_TRENTE BAISERS_**

_Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur Ron et Hermione que je dois écrire pour la communauté alors autant vous en faire profiter._

_Aujourd 'hui : **Nouvelle Lettre**_

* * *

** Chère Hermione**

Hermione arriva en courant dans les urgences de Sainte Mangouste où elle rejoint Molly Weasley.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle hors d'haleine.

-Ils sont en train de l'ausculter, répondit la matriarche sous le choc.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, il était en train de combattre un Mangemort quand il s'est pris un sort…

La matriarche s'effondra.

-Il a peut être perdu l'usage de son bras. Oh mon Dieu, Hermione.

Bien que sous le choc de la nouvelle, la jeune femme essayait de consoler celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère quand un médicomage vint leur parler.

-Alors ? demanda Molly en reniflant.

-Il va bien, son état est stationnaire.

-Et… Et son bras ? osa demander Hermione.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais il va rester paralyser, le sort était trop puissant.

Molly s'écroula de nouveau en larme.

-Nous pouvons le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il ne veut voir personne.

-Et moi je veux voir mon bébé.

La voyant déterminée, il accepta. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Hermione après s'être excusée auprès du médicomage et la suivit.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la matriarche se précipita sur son fils et l'enlaça.

-C'est fini mon Ronnie, tu vas voir, on va t'aider et…

-Et quoi ? Tu vas m'aider à manger, tu vas me couper ma viande…Non, ne me dis pas que tu ne vas plus me forcer à faire mon lit tous les jours, s'emporta-t-il.

-Mais Ronnie…

-ARRETE DE M'APPELER AVEC CE SURNOM DEBILE, hurla-t-il avec haine.

-Mais…

-TAIS-TOI JE TE DIS.

-RONALD, on sait que… commença Hermione

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI ? JE VEUX PAS TE VOIR, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-POURQUOI ? TU OSES DEMANDER POURQUOI ? TU POURRIS MON EXISTENCE DEPUIS QUE JE T'AI VU, ET MAINTENANT MA VIE EST FOUTUE, ALORS SI JE PEUX ME DELESTER D'UN SOUCI.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu supporté depuis si longtemps ?

-Parce que tu étais l'amie d'Harry.

Hermione, dont les yeux piquaient préféra quitta la chambre de Ron avant qu'il ne jubile à la voir pleurer.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Ronald ? Cette fille est merveilleuse. Pourquoi lui as-tu dis tout ça ?

-…

-Tu crois que c'est en étant désagréable avec elle que tu vas la séduire.

-La séduire, je suis infirme. Je veux plus la voir, c'est mieux ainsi. Et toi laisse-moi, déclara-t-il avant tourner la tête ce qui annonçait la fin de la conversation.

Molly se dirigea vers la sortie tout en disant.

-Je vais revenir un peu plus tard.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, la matriarche se précipita à la recherche d'Hermione.

-Hermione, la héla-t-elle quand elle l'eut retrouvée.

-Excusez-moi Molly, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler…, dit-elle tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Je veux être seule.

-Hermione ! Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il te disait.

-SI ! Justement ! Je comprends enfin pourquoi on n'a jamais réussi à se comprendre tous les deux. Je suis vraiment désolée Molly mais…je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra un jour. Adieu.

Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie de l'hôpital, Molly la retint de nouveau.

-Avant de prendre cette décision, fais-moi une faveur.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il y a carton sous le lit de Ron au Terrier, jettes-y un œil, s'il te plait.

-Je vais voir.

La jeune femme partit en larme sous le regard compatissant de Molly Weasley.

Hermione erra pendant de nombreuses heures dans un parc où elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs, ceux d'elle et Ron se disputant sans cesse.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Hermione décida de suivre le conseil de Molly, qui elle le savait avait très souvent raison. Elle transplana alors dans la chambre de son ex ami. Quand elle arriva, elle fut étonnée de voir que celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis le déménagement de Ron. La couleur orange dominait toujours ce lieu voué au culte des Canons des Chudley. Hermione se rapprocha du lit et se mit à genoux pour y chercher le trésor caché. Quand elle l'eut dans les mains, elle remarqua que celui-ci portait son nom :

_HERMIONE_

Poussée encore plus par la curiosité, elle ouvrit le carton et trouva une centaine de lettres, toutes lui étant adressées.

Elle prit la première et se mit à la lire.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Pfff, qu'est ce que tu me fais faire. Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas t'écrire (tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre) mais j'ai envie de le faire._

_Oh t'inquiète pas, tu ne les liras jamais, je ne ferais pas cette folie._

_C'est vrai, qu'est ce que tu me répondrais si je te disais que je suis fou de toi, que…, que je me surprends à te trouver dans mes rêves les plus…érotiques._

_Oh mon Dieu, je n'en reviens pas de ce que je t'écris._

_Il faudra que je pense à bien cacher cette lettre, ou peut être devrais-je la jeter au feu. Je vais devoir y réfléchir. Moi, réfléchir en plein moi de juillet. Tu me fais vraiment de ces choses…_

_Bon je te laisse même si tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur._

_Je… je t'aime._

_Ron._

La jeune femme fut touchée par ce qu'avait écrit Ron, surtout le connaissant. Elle se décida à en lire une autre.

_Ma belle Hermione._

_Oh oui ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu es belle. Qu'est-ce que tu me manques aussi. Je suis impatient d'être à demain et de te retrouver. Je vais t'avoir pendant une journée, une journée, vingt quatre heures, pendant lesquels, j'espère que nous nous disputerons pas._

_Le retour de… me fait peur, je me dis que je suis encore jeune et que je ne t'ai pas encore avoué ce que je ressens pour toi, et je ne veux pas mourir comme ça._

Hermione laissa remarqua qu'une larme était tombée sur le papier.

_Je veux profiter du reste de ma vie avec toi, t'avouer mes sentiments même si tu ne les ressens pas, j'aimerais qu'on soit franc l'un envers l'autre._

_Ca y est, c'est décidé, demain de je t'avoue tout._

Etonnée qu'il ne se soit jamais déclaré, Hermione lut immédiatement la suivante.

_Mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con._

_Qu'est ce que je peux être con. Alors que j'allais enfin t'avouer mes sentiments, tu m'as parlé d'Harry et je me suis emporté._

_Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je ne vais tout de même pas être jaloux de mon meilleur ami._

_Peut être était-ce le destin. Peut-être que le moment n'était pas venu._

_Ce n'est que partie remise._

_Désolé mais tu m'appelles, il faut que je t'abandonne._

_Je t'aime Hermione, voilà c'est dit._

_Ron_

Hermione se rappela de cet incident et se mit à sourire, le destin pouvait être cruel.

Elle continua à lire quelques lettres de plus en plus récentes.

_Ouf. J'ai frôlé la catastrophe._

_J'ai faillit poster ta lettre au lieu de celle du centre de formation des aurors._

_Imagine, tu tombes sur une de mes lettres… ça n'arrivera jamais, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié._

_Je t'aimerais en secret._

_Ron._

Hermione ne remarqua même pas que le soleil venait de se lever mais revint sur la terre ferme quand Molly la rejoint.

-Tu as passé la nuit ici, je ne t'ai pas entendu transplaner.

La jeune femme sursauta.

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Excuse-moi

-Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais pas du entrer ici sans vous prévenir.

-Hermione, cette maison est ta maison, tu le sais bien… Alors tu as lu ses lettres ?

-Oui, vous le savez depuis longtemps.

-Pour les lettres, oui depuis quelques années. Un jour, alors que je nettoyais sa chambre, j'avais découvert ces lettres. Mais je te promets, je ne les ai jamais lus.

-Je sais. Mais de toute façon c'est trop tard, il ne veut plus me voir

-Hermione, Ron s'est toujours senti inférieur, trop nul pour toi. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je n'ai jamais su lui dire qu'il était unique en son genre, Arthur me l'a souvent fait remarquer. Mais toi, toi tu peux y arriver.

-Mais…

-Il se sentait pas assez bien pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait être auror. Que tu sois fier de lui. Alors maintenant qu'il est…

-Infirme.

-Oui… Je t'en supplie Hermione, si tu ressens le centième de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, aide-le.

Hermione se leva silencieusement et quitta la demeure. Molly implora Merlin d'aider ces deux enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? demanda Ron quand il vit Hermione à l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle avança silencieusement et impassible face à la remarque du rouquin, puis laissa tomber une lettre sur le lit.

-Où as-tu eu cette lettre ? OU L'AS-TU PRISE ? s'emporta-t-il.

-_Ma douce Hermione, aujourd'hui cette guerre est finie, _commença-t-elle en larme_. Une autre commence, celle de mon cœur. Je me suis toujours promis que si nous revenions vivant…_

-TAIS-TOI, TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LA LIRE, hurla-t-il au point de réveiller le malade de la chambre d'à coté.

-_Je t'avouerais un terrible secret, _continua-t-elle_. Terrible mais si beau. Je t'aime, oh oui je t'aime à en mourir mais pourtant c'est cet amour que je ressens pour toi qui me fait vivre._

Ron fuit le regard de la jeune femme mais celle-ci y vit quand même une larme couler, elle s'avança délicatement vers le lit du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Vas-t-en Hermione, je t'en supplie.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas, pas maintenant. J'attends

-MAIS ATTENDRE QUOI ?

-Que tu la fasses enfin, ta fameuse déclaration.

-C'est trop tard, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

Hermione grimpa sur le lit à califourchon sur le malade, se surprenant elle-même de son audace.

-Je suis sûre que c'est un mensonge, répondit-elle en tenant fermement sa main valide pour ne pas qu'il la repousse, et en rapprochant ses lèvres du jeune homme. Moi en tout cas je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu aimerais un infirme ?

-Un infirme, par particulièrement, mais toi oui.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage en sentant que Ron la désirait tout de même.

-Pas besoin de mentir, reprit Hermione, ton corps n'y arrive pas, finit-elle amusée.

Elle relâcha alors la main de Ron et prit son visage.

-Je t'aime.

Voyant un doux sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, elle prit l'initiative de prendre possession de ses lèvres que le jeune homme conserva jalousement.

-Je serais un poids pour toi, annonça-t-il une fois le baiser achevé. Il y a des choses que je ne pourrais plus faire.

-C'est pas grave, je serais obligé de faire le ménage sans grogner, mais si tu me promets une contribution de ta part…, continua-t-elle en posant une main sur son sexe frémissant.

-Je crois que je vais arriver à effectuer ses taches ménagères, répondit-il en souriant.

Un sourire qui avait disparu depuis vingt quatre heure et qu'elle avait faire réapparaitre par la force de son amour.


	2. Bercer

_Et voilà un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa mélancolie_

* * *

**_Fais dodo mon bébé_**

Hermione et Ron attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'attente. Leur petite fille, Hope, était en salle d'opération.

Hope était âgée d'à peine une semaine, à sa naissance, son état de santé était alarmant et les médicomage essayait de la soigner du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils opéraient depuis moins d'une demi-heure quand deux médicomages sortirent.

-Alors ? demanda Ron qui se jeta sur les médecins.

-On est désolé mais on peut rien faire, on a pas voulu l'opérer, ça ne lui laisserait que trop peu de temps supplémentaire et souffrira toujours autant.

Hermione qui avait tout entendu demanda.

-Combien ?

-Quelques heures, répondit franchement le médicomage.

La jeune maman laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant d'être enlacée par Ron.

-Notre petite fille. Elle peut pas mourir, elle est trop jeune.

-Shhhh… On peut plus rien faire pour elle.

-Si, ils peuvent l'opérer ?

-Ils nous avaient expliqués Hermione, elle vivra que quelques jours de plus pourquoi pour souffrir. Moi, je préfère qu'on la laisse partir en paix, avec les anges… Tu te rappelles on avait dit que c'était notre ange, c'est pour ça qu'on l'avait appelé Hope, pour l'espoir qu'elle nous donnait.

Ron essayait consoler Hermione du mieux qu'il le pouvait bien que sa tristesse commençait à le submerger lui aussi.

-M. et Mrs Weasley ?

Les deux amants relevèrent la tête.

-Nous l'avons ramené dans sa chambre si vous voulez la voir.

Tout deux acquiescèrent et s'embrassèrent pour se donner du courage.

Hermione ne pleurait plus, elle n'avait plus de larme, seule la tristesse était encore présente dans son cœur. Elle regardait son bébé agoniser au travers d'une vitre.

-Rien ne vous empêchera d'avoir un autre enfant plus tard, ce n'était pas génétique.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que représentait Hope. J'aime Ron depuis…. Depuis que je le connais mais je ne lui ai jamais avoué. Hope est une promesse. Quand nous avions vingt ans, nous avons décidé que si lors de nos trente ans nous étions célibataires et sans enfant, nous en ferions un à deux.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

-Si vous saviez comment j'ai démonté ses relations pour qu'il reste célibataire et… quand j'ai eu trente ans, il n'a pas attendu d'avoir les siens pour qu'on se mette à l'ouvrage comme il disait. On s'est acharné à la tâche on va dire et puis tout naturellement, quand le bébé était en route, on a décidé de continuer cette activité divertissante, on n'allait pas faire vœu de chasteté parce qu'on allait avoir un bébé et puis… moi j'en avais besoin, j'en ai toujours besoin d'ailleurs. Vous devez me prendre pour un monstre, ma fille meure et je ne pense qu'à moi… mais si vous saviez les projets qu'on avait : une maison, des animaux, des voyages, des découvertes et….

Hermione se détacha de la vitre et se retourna. Elle vit alors que Ron avait entendu tout son discours. Le docteur s'effaça.

-Excuse-moi, implora Hermione.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-De penser à moi au lieu de notre petite fille. Elle souffre et je ne pense qu'à…

Hermione fuit le regard de Ron mais celui-ci la força à lui faire face.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Notre fille m'a fait comprendre que si nous avions tant de mal à être amis c'est que nous étions destinés à amants…

Un tendre sourire apparut sur le visage.

-Notre fille avait une tâche à accomplir, si on la rappelle là haut c'est que sa tâche doit être achevée. Il faut maintenant qu'on l'aide à partir.

Hermione posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Tu veux dire ?

-Non, la rassura-t-il. Mais nous pouvons passer ses derniers moments…en famille.

La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras et acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu as raison, elle ne doit pas mourir toute seule.

Ron se détacha de sa compagne et prit sa main. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la pièce ou était leur petite fille.

-Vous désirez ? demanda l'infirmière qui s'occupait de l'enfant.

-Nous sommes les parents de Hope… et on veut rester avec elle.

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire compatissant.

-Très bien.

Hermione se rapprocha du berceau de son enfant.

-Viens là ma puce. Regarde, il y a papa. On a décidé de ne plus te quitter maintenant. Plus jamais, finit-elle en larme.

Ron se rapprocha de ses petites femmes, les enlaça, puis les embrassa sur le front.

-On peut rester ici si on veut.

Ron alla s'asseoir sur le lit, Hermione se blottissant dans ses bras, son enfant dans les siens.

-Fais dodo, Colas mon petit frère, fais dodo tu auras du gâteau…. Commença Hermione avant d'être submergée par son chagrin, mais continua tout de même. Je te promets mon bébé que je penserais toujours à toi, tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes et même toutes les secondes… Papa et moi, on est très fiers de toi. Tu es très courageuse… on est sûr que tu aurais été très maligne.

-Même pire ses oncles, répondit Ron avant d'embrasser Hermione sur la joue… Ca aurait promis…. Maman a oublié de te dire merci ma chérie. Grâce à toi, on a compris qu'on était très amoureux l'un de l'autre, on te doit tout mon amour.

Trop ému pour parler, Hermione reprit ses berceuses, voyant à quelques moments sa fille ouvrir les yeux puis se refermer sous l'effet de l'anti-douleur.

-Ron, murmura-t-elle, deux heures plus tard.

-Oui, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Vas chercher un médicomage, c'est fini.

Ron regarda sa fille avec intention.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, je le sens.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Ron revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une infirmière, celle-ci l'ausculta et prononça l'heure de sa mort.

-Je vais la reprendre.

-Non, répondit la jeune maman.

-C'est fini, madame.

-Je sais.

-Il faut que je lui fasse sa dernière toilette.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage des parents.

-Je veux faire, demanda Hermione. Une seule fois, vous ne m'avez jamais laissé préparer ma fille.

-Très bien, vous voulez que je vous aide ?

-Je peux y arriver toute seule, je suis sa mère…

-Très bien.

La jeune maman s'affaira préparer sa fille sous les yeux de son compagnon et de l'infirmière qui la trouvait très courageuse. Hermione prit tout son temps et une heure après donna sa fille à l'infirmière.

-Merci, je devais le faire.

-Je comprends.

Ron la prit dans ses bras et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce quand Hermione rebroussa chemin, embrassa sa fille.

-Adieu ma petite chérie.

Ron ne put le faire, il ne pouvait s'approcher de sa fille depuis qu'Hermione lui avait annoncé son décès. Hermione reprit possession des bras du jeune homme et tout deux partir sans leur enfant.

Les deux amants s'enfermèrent quelques heures dans la chambre de Hope, une chambre qui ne servirait pas.

-Je ne veux plus d'enfants, annonça Hermione.

-Plus jamais ? demanda Ron qui comprenait sa décision.

-Pas tout de suite… je ne veux pas qu'on l'oublie.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on l'oubliera mais je comprends, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un enfant tout de suite. Je veux qu'on profite de la vie, pour elle : faire tout ce qu'on aurait voulu faire avec elle.

Un faible sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Moi je voulais lui faire découvrir l'amour des livres, l'emmener dans des bibliothèques…

-Je viens de te faire une promesse, je m'y tiendrais.

Ron se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je sais que je ne vais pas y arriver, mais je pense que vais aller me coucher, annonça Ron.

-Je te suis, répondit-elle.

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea dans ce qui était maintenant leur lit conjugal et se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Parle-moi Hermione.

-Hope ne nous réveillera jamais la nuit pour un cauchemar ou un câlin. Je ne pourrais pas lui lire d'histoire pour l'endormir, je…

-Arrête Hermione, tu te fais trop de mal.

Elle éclata en sanglot.

-Je veux mon bébé, je veux qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle grandisse avec nous, l'entendre rigoler de nos bêtises, de….

-C'est pas possible Hermione, c'est plus possible.

-Je sais mais ça mal de se le dire.

-Je le sais mon amour, je le sais….

Le couple s'endormit sous le poids de la fatigue et de la tristesse… Dans quelques jours, ils allaient perdre leur fille à tout jamais, une épreuve très dure pour des parents qui ne se remettront jamais de cette perte mais seule la force de leur amour leur permettra de rester en vie.

* * *

_Alors ça mérite une review ?_


	3. Bonne nuit

**Et voilà un nouvel os, très court mais je promets de poster rapidement.**

* * *

_Bonne nuit_

Préfète en chef, Hermione vérifiait que tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans leur maison quand elle entendit des voix.

-Allez Ron-Ron, on a passé de bons moments tous les deux.

-Oui mais comme tu viens de le dire, c'est du passé ! Toi et moi c'est fini.

-Je suis sur que tu as encore envie de moi, il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas encore testé, dit-elle avec un air coquin.

-Lavande.

-Ronald, répondit-elle avec défi.

-Je ne veux plus passer de moments avec toi.

-Oh que si, répondit-elle en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

-LAVANDE, s'écria Ron en rejetant la jeune femme. Tu comprends quand on te dit : je ne veux plus sortir avec toi.

-Ronald, Ronald, Ronald, se navra-t-elle.

-Lavande, Lavande, Lavande, répondit-il avec ironie. Je vais être sincère avec toi. Tu ne m'attires pas, tu ne m'as jamais attiré et si je suis sorti avec toi c'est parce que je suis un triple idiot. J'aime Hermione de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme…. Alors ne perds pas ton temps avec un gars comme moi.

Vexée, Lavande releva la tête et rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Ronald, murmura Hermione.

-Hermione, répondit-il géné. J'allais rentrer, je te jure, je…

Ron hésita et reprit la parole.

-Tu ne vas pas m'enlever de points tout de même ?

Hermione se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'embrassa furtivement.

-Bonne nuit Ronald.

Le jeune homme encore sous le choc du baiser, n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune femme rebroussait déjà chemin, le même sourire coquin que celui de Lavande.


	4. Fleur

**Me revoila de nouveau.**

* * *

La plus belle fille du monde

Le Terrier était calme. Tout le monde était assoupi. Le mariage de Bill & Fleur avait lieu dans une semaine et les journées étaient assez agitées ce qui exténuaient ses habitants.

Ron profitait de ces moments de calme pour réfléchir sur son avenir et se ressourcer avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Elle devait débuter trois jours après le mariage de son frère. Harry devait revenir la veille du mariage alors qu'Hermione était déjà là, afin d'aider pour les préparatifs. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, Ron trouva sa future belle sœur assoupie dans le canapé, il s'assied dans le fauteuil et se mit à la contempler. Il la trouvait si belle, son frère avait beaucoup de chance, surtout que le jeune française avait très bien pris le fait que son futur mari soit défiguré et qu'il pourrait peut être devenir un loup garou. Heureusement pour elle, la pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a six jours et rien ne s'était passé, depuis elle passait de nuits plus calmes et semblait plus joyeuse. Elle avait eu de la chance dans son malheur.

Pourtant quand Ron la contemplait ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait mais à l'élu de son cœur : Hermione. Ron était fou d'elle mais se savait trop stupide pour n'avoir rien qu'une petite place dans son cœur. Fleur était jolie mais sa beauté n'est rien comparée à celle d'Hermione. Hermione, elle est si belle quand elle étudie ou quand elle discute avec les autres mais Ron remarquait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle discutait (se disputait) avec lui, son visage était plutôt renfrogné. Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer quand il ne peut même pas la faire sourire.

Hermione non plus ne semblait pas trouver le sommeil. Alors qu'elle vagabondait dans la maison, elle trouva Ron en train de regarder Fleur dormir. Elle se sentit mal, pourquoi était-ce de lui dont elle était amoureuse, lui qui fantasmait sur sa future belle sœur. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle le remarque.

-Pathétique !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vit sa meilleure amie partir en courant.

-Hermione, Hermione.

Beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle, Ron la rattrapa dans les escaliers.

-Hermione.

-Lâche-moi.

-Non.

-SI.

-Non, ordonna-t-il avant de la forcer à redescendre les escaliers.

Hermione s'assied sur la table et regarda Ron avec haine.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Te parler.

-De Fleur ? Tu sais qu'elle se marie avec ton frère d'ici quelques jours. Et quand elle sera Mme Weasley, tu continueras de fantasmer sur elle ?

-MAIS JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR ELLE !!!

-Je t'ai vu en train de l'épier tout à l'heure, dit-elle en larme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Seul le physique compte pour toi ? Lavande et Fleur sont des filles magnifiques.

-Hermione, murmura Ron en essayant de l'enlacer.

-Lâche-moi, tu me répugnes, cracha-t-elle avant partir dans les escaliers.

-Je t'aime, annonça-t-il dans les escaliers.

La jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna face au rouquin en larme.

-T'es vraiment immonde de dire ça alors que tu ne le penses même pas.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-Tu as vu comment tu la regardais. Tu souriais. Tu étais heureux.

-Parce que je pensais à toi. Je me disais que je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu m'aimais le cinquième de ce que ressent Fleur pour Bill. Que Fleur n'est pas si belle que ça par rapport à toi. Tu es tellement belle… surtout quand tu étudies. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle je vais dans la bibliothèque.

-MENTEUR ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Hermione ! sermonna Ginny.

-QUOI ?

-Ron vient de te dire qu'il t'aimait et toi ? Tu le rejettes.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Vous avez du réveiller toute la maison. De toute façon, tout le monde est au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? Que ton frère est amoureux de Fleur.

-Tout le monde sait que Bill est fou de Fleur mais ces sentiments ne sont certainement pas aussi forts que ceux de Ron pour toi. Et ca tout le monde au Terrier, à Poudlard et à Square Grimault le sait… Hermione, il t'aime…plus que tout, et même plus que lui-même alors ne gâche pas tout par jalousie.

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu lui as juste brisé le cœur, ce qui est un prêté pour un rendu par rapport à ce qu'il t'a fait avec Lavande mais je pense qu'il serait le plus heureux de tous les Weasley si tu allais le rejoindre dans sa chambre et si tu lui avouais que tu ressens les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage.

-Mais que dirait ta mère ?

-Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça, elle va se jeter dans tes bras… enfin si Ron accepte que tu te détaches des siens.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la chambre.

-Si c'est encore pour me parler de Fleur, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

-Et si je viens pour m'excuser ?

-….

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me fasses une telle déclaration ? Alors t'entendre me dire ça alors que je viens de te voir dévorer ta future belle sœur des yeux, excuse-moi de ne pas y avoir cru.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Ma belle sœur, elle m'a dit que je devais être la seule à ne pas savoir que nos sentiments sont réciproques.

Ron se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'Hermione, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus… Pourquoi tu rougis ?

-Tu te rends compte que tu es en caleçon ?

-Tu n'es pas plus vêtu non plus.

-C'est vrai. Et… je me dis que ce moment, ressemble à des rêves que je fais de nous.

-De nous ? demanda Ron en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de sa meilleure amie.

-De nous, confirma-t-elle avant de faire le dernier pas afin que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Ils échangèrent le premier baiser d'une longue série. Ils étaient deux maintenant pour se battre face à ce mage noir qui menaçait leur bonheur.


	5. J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Et voici un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci j'ai choisit le thème j'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

**J'ai établit la liste de tous les thèmes que je dois aborder dans ce défi, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Escort boy

Hermione était une femme d'affaire très prisée dans le monde des affaires, sacrifiant sa vie pour son travail. La jeune femme qui était âgée de vingt cinq ans était devenue en très peu d temps le bras droit d'un directeur général qui partirait en retraite dans quelques années : il pensait déjà à Hermione pour sa succession et commençait déjà à la faire connaître auprès de ses collaborateurs.

Le fait qu'elle soit célibataire était source de ragot dans l'entreprise. Certains la disait homosexuelle, d'autres vieilles filles, il y en avait même qui la suspectait d'avoir eu un enfant très jeune et d'avoir abandonné sa progéniture, elle se serait alors jetée à corps perdu dans le travail pour oublier cette époque de sa vie.

Mais voilà, Hermione commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de tous ses ragots à son sujet et avait décidé de faire appel à un ami. Seul petit problème, Hermione n'avait pas d'ami. Fille unique, elle avait toujours voulu faire le bonheur de ses parents qui souffraient de ne pouvoir lui donner un petit frère ou petite sœur, pour cela elle était devenue une petite fille sage, trop sage selon ses camarades qui la délaissait au bout de quelques semaines car elle était trop sérieuse. Alors qu'elle désespérait, la jeune femme lut une annonce pour une agence d'escort, elle pensa tout d'abord que cela ne concernait que les hommes mais se décida tout de même à leur demander conseil.

Et voilà, c'était le jour J. Afin d'être en paix dans son travail Hermione avait fait appel à un gigolo pour la soirée annuelle de l'entreprise. Celui-ci devait venir la chercher en bas de son immeuble, ils iraient ensuite dans le lieu défini pour la soirée.

Alors qu'elle angoissait sur cette rencontre, la sonnerie de la porte de son immeuble sonna.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-Bonsoir, je suis Ronald.

-Emm, oui, je descends, bégaya-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle quand elle l'eut rejoint.

-Stressée ?

-Un peu, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire appel à ce genre de… service.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il compatissant. Vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre ?

-POURQUOI ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Pas la peine de paniquer, c'est juste pour vous détendre et puis nous pourrions peaufiner notre histoire. Il faut que je sois votre petit ami c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la soirée une heure plus tard, Hermione semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Ronald s'était confié à elle pour la détendre. Il était étudiant afin d'être psychologue pour enfant. Fils de famille nombreuse, il devait payer ses études et pour cela faisait quelques soirées par mois dans cette agence.

-Détends-toi, lui murmura-t-il en lui enlevant son manteau.

Surprise, Hermione lui fit face.

-C'est mieux qu'on se tutoie, se défendit-il. On est censé être un couple.

-Tu as raison.

Alors qu'Hermione regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux, elle fut interrompue par son responsable.

-Hermione, tu es enfin là. J'ai quelques partenaires à te présenter… Je peux vous l'emprunter ? demanda-t-il à Ron sans attendre sa réponse.

Le jeune homme se balada seul sans quitter Hermione des yeux (comme un bon petit ami).

-C'est donc vous ! lui dit un homme dans son dos.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Nous nous demandions si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

-Vous êtes ?

-Drago Malefoy.

-Ah oui, Hermione m'a parlé de vous, vous êtes celui qui voudrait sa place, c'est ça ?

Pris de cour, le blondinet fit semblant de remarquer une personne avec qui il voulait absolument parler et laissa le jeune homme seul de nouveau.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? susurra Hermione à l'oreille de Ronald qui n'avait pas vu la jeune femme venir.

-Hermione, Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en appuyant le tu.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

La voyant sourire, Ronald la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que v…tu fais ?

-J'amplifis notre relation. Aimerais-tu danser ?

Hermione ne remarqua qu'à ce moment une douce mélodie.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ron lui prit alors la main et la conduit sur la piste de danse. Deux heures plus tard, ils décidèrent de partir, la moitié des convives avait fuit la soirée qui commençait à devenir morose.

-Et voilà, vous êtes arrivée ! dit Ronald alors qu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble de la jeune femme.

-Je commençais à m'habituer au tutoiement. Tenez voici le compte pour la soirée, dit-elle ne lui tendant une enveloppe.

-Merci.

-J'espère que la soirée n'a pas été trop enquiquinante ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

-C'est votre langage. Ca doit faire dix ans que je n'ai pas entendu quelqu'un dire le mot enquiquinant.

Hermione se mit également à rire.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est ce qui fait ton charme, l'excusa Ronald en lui caressant le visage.

Surprise de voir un homme avec un si doux comportement, Hermione prit une grande décision.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Le voyant surpris, elle annonça.

-Je suis vierge. J'ai vingt cinq ans et je suis encore vierge.

-C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas le trouble de la jeune femme.

-Tu trouves ? demanda-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Oui, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas rencontré la personne avec qui tu voudrais sauter le pas.

Hermione le regarda étonnée. Comment cet inconnu pouvait la comprendre si facilement.

-Vous savez, j'ai eu des propositions, se justifia-t-elle ce qui le fit rire.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Mais je suis stupide. J'ai écouté ma maman.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Que la première fois est un instant magique et que la personne avec qui on vit ce moment doit être exceptionnel. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé de me faire dépuceler dans les toilettes d'une boite de nuit par n'importe quel frimeur qui veut juste tirer son coup.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

-Parce que je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que…. RONALDFAISMOIL'AMOUR !

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il incertain d'avoir compris les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Je veux que tu sois celui qui fera de moi une femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-…

-S'il te plait, implora-t-elle. Ton prix…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron prenait possession de ses lèvres. Une fois que leurs lèvres se quittèrent, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu veux un moment magique non ? Alors laisse-moi faire.

-Tu ne sais même pas à quel étage est mon appartement.

-Conduis-moi alors, mais tu ne poseras pas un pied par terre.

Heureuse de cet instant, Hermione se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme qui allait faire d'elle une femme.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Ronald la sentit se crisper.

-Tu es sure de toi ?

-Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. Même si je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Ronald.

-Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Appelle-moi Ron. Ronald ça me fait trop penser à ma mère.

Elle fit une grimace.

-C'est sur que si tu penses à ta mère, ça va pas aider.

Les deux amants d'un soir se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément tout en se déshabillant afin de vivre un moment intense.

Ron regardait Hermione dormir. Il ne regrettait pas cette nuit mais il devait partir maintenant. Leurs mondes étaient trop différents. Elle, femme d'affaire qui évoluait dans l'univers des finances. Lui, simple étudiant qui devait payer ses études en accompagnant des femmes, rarement aussi agréable qu'Hermione. Alors qu'il fermait le dernier bouton de sa chemise, Ron déposa l'enveloppe qu'elle lui avait donnée sur la table de chevet et quitta l'appartement silencieusement pour ne pas la réveiller.


	6. De bonne humeur

La femme la plus heureuse du monde

Alors que les quelques rayons du soleil passèrent au travers des volets, Hermione s'éveillait de bonne humeur. La veille, elle avait vécu la plus belle journée de sa vie en devenant Mme Ronald WEASLEY.

-Bonjour, murmura son époux tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Bien dormi ?

-Très peu mais ça va.

-Il faut dire qu'on avait quelque chose à fêter… un évènement de taille.

-Et oui, répondit Hermione en se couchant sur son époux. Je suis officiellement ta femme.

-Tu l'as toujours été dans mon cœur.

Emue par les paroles du jeune homme, Hermione décida de célébrer encore une fois son union avec son époux.

-Heureuse ?

-Satisfaite ! répondit-elle en se redressant pour prendre sa baguette.

-Non, l'arrêta-t-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Maintenant que je suis le plus comblé des maris, je pourrais peut être faire de toi la plus heureuse des mamans.

Hermione releva la tête et vit qu'il était sincère. Après trois années de refus, Ron acceptait enfin de lui faire un enfant. Le jeune homme se redressa et prit possession des lèvres de sa femme puis de son corps.

Décidément, Hermione était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.


	7. Médicament

**Et voila un nouvel OS, je me suis bien amusée a l'ecrire j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir

Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard. Les parents de la jeune fille, qui la voyaient très peu souvent depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, lui avaient alors proposé d'inviter ses amis chez eux pendant les vacances. Harry avait refusé la proposition, ce à quoi Hermione lui fut reconnaissant car elle voulait présenter Ron comme son ami avant de leur annoncer qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient déjà là. Les parents d'Hermione avaient annoncé qu'ils arriveraient en retard. Après un quart d'heure de supplication, Molly Weasley abandonna son bébé sans avoir vu les parents d'Hermione.

-Enfin seuls, annonça fièrement Ron en enlaçant Hermione, je croyais qu'ils allaient attendre que tes parents arrivent.

-Tu ne vas pas en vouloir à tes parents de s'inquiéter, répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser fut stoppé par le raclement de gorge de M et Mme Granger.

-Papa, maman, commença Hermione tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Je vous présente Ron. Ron, je te présente mes parents.

-Madame, monsieur.

-Le fameux Ron, avoua M Granger alors que les joues de Ron s'enflammaient.

-Oui, répondit-elle honteusement.

-Je pense que j'ai eu tort d'avoir préparé la chambre d'amis, nota Mme Granger avant de partir de la gare.

Ron regarda Hermione, étonné de la compréhension de ses parents. Chez lui, les garçons ne pouvaient pas dormir avec les filles.

-Tes parents sont géniaux, avoua-t-il à sa petite amie.

-Ne cries pas victoire trop vite. On va avoir le droit à toutes recommandations d'usage avant d'aller au lit, lui expliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement à la commissure des lèvres avant de rejoindre ses parents.

La journée avait été très intense pour Ronald, il ne connaissait rien des moldus et avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de leurs appareils. Il était tellement exténué qu'à vingt et une heure, il voulait déjà se coucher. Quand il se coucha, il vit des médicaments sur la table de chevet d'Hermione. Immédiatement, il se précipita à la recherche d'Hermione. Il la trouva dans la salle de bain.

-Tu es malade ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il en montrant les médicaments.

Hermione se mit à rire doucement.

-Ce ne sont des médicaments, enfin si mais… c'est pas pour guérir c'est pour éviter…

-Eviter ?

-La maladie des neufs mois tu connais ?

-La maladie des neufs mois ?

-C'est une pillule contraceptive.

-Pourquoi tu ne te jettes pas un sort ?

-Parce que ca tenait très a cœur à ma mère. Chez les moldus ce sont des choses que les mères font avec leurs filles et comme je suis jamais là, j'ai décidé de prendre la pilule c'est important pour elle et pour moi aussi.

Ron se sentit stupide tout d'un coup et s'assied sur la baignoire.

-Excuse-moi, je suis un idiot d'avoir agi ainsi.

Hermione prit son visage dans ses mains.

-Je suis très touchée que tu te sois inquiété pour moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ronald et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Ron n'aimait pas quand Hermine l'appelait Ronald, mais aujourd'hui, il appréciait entendre son nom de sa bouche sur tout quand elle le terminait par un tendre baiser.


	8. Musique

**_Rock'n roll attitude_**

Ron rentrait chez lui. La journée avait été dure. Même si Voldemort avait été anéanti, certains mangemorts s'amusaient encore avec les plus faibles. Quand il ferma la porte, il entendit la musique à tut tête. Il se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il trouva sa petite amie en train de sauter sur le lit tout en se déchainant sur de la musique rock'n roll. Qui aurait dit que la sérieuse Hermione Granger pouvait se comporter comme une vraie gamine lorsqu'elle entendait de la musique.

-Mon amour, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se mit à genoux et il vint la rejoindre.

-Coucou mon ange. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il.

-Très bonne depuis que je suis dans tes bras.

Le rouquin se mit à sourire alors que la jeune femme le couvrait de baiser tout en changeant la musique pour une mélodie beaucoup plus calme.

-Et si on continuait cette soirée agréablement, proposa-t-elle d'un air coquin.


	9. Scandale

**Et voilà un nouvel os, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**N'oubliez pas la review, ca me fait toujours plaisir**

* * *

Épouse-moi

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Quinze ans après leur première rencontre, autant dire presque une éternité, les deux meilleurs amis de celui qu'on appelait encore le survivant, allaient unir leur destin pour le pire et surtout pour le meilleur. Ce mariage était un évènement important où tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, rendus célèbres pour avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, étaient également conviés à la cérémonie en plus des amis et familles proches des mariés.

Les deux amoureux étaient maintenant face à face, prêts à énoncer leurs vœux quand une femme entra comme une furie dans la chapelle.

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! s'écria-t-elle bien qu'elle soit à bout de souffle.

Toute l'assemblée se retourna.

-Il ne peut pas se marier avec elle ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! J'attends un enfant de lui !

Des murmures choqués s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi les invités, certains, des hommes, eurent l'audace de rire de cet imprévu. Hermione jeta un regard haineux à Ron qui semblait tout aussi bouche bée que les autres.

-Comment as-tu pu ?

Il la fixa, comme s'il réalisait enfin sa présence.

-Mione, je…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, s'écria-t-elle avant de fuir sous les regards surpris des convives.

Comme si elle n'avait attendue que ça, l'inconnue se jeta sur le marié éconduit.

-Oh mon amour, je t'avais dit que j'arrangerais tout. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je suis là avec toi.

Ron, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, n'eut pas le temps de répondre et reçut une gifle magistrale de la part de sa mère.

- Ronald Weasley ! Es-tu devenu fou ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ? Tu veux ma mort ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Hermione ? A la mère de tes enfants ! Ce que tu as fais est impardonnable ! C'est…

La matriarche semblait révoltée, indignée par le comportement de son dernier fils, qu'elle avait pourtant cru digne d'exemple jusque là. En larmes, elle s'écroula dans les bras de son époux, qui était tout aussi choqué que sa femme.

- Par Merlin, quel scandale ! Mon fils ! Mon propre fils !

Elle semblait sur le point de perdre conscience. Ses enfants se ruèrent aussitôt sur elle afin de l'aider à se relever.

-Maman, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

Sa mère semblait ne pas l'entendre.

-Mais qu'ai-je fais pour avoir un fils pareil ? se désola-t-elle. Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ?

Ron reprit enfin du poil de la bête.

- Maman, je te jure que… Enfin, c'est un coup monté ! Vous n'allez quand même pas croire que…

-Ne jure pas Ronald Weasley, s'écria sa mère, si fort que son fils fit un pas en arrière.

Molly Weasley aurait presque pu rivaliser avec Mme Black, la mère de Sirius.

-Viens Molly, proposa Arthur qui la fit sortir de la chapelle suivis de ses six autres enfants qui ne comprenait pas plus leur frère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron se retrouva seul dans la chapelle désertée. Seul. Sa fiancée, sa famille lui avaient tourné le dos ! Sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, de dire un mot pour sa défense. L'inconnue se jeta dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter.

-Oh mon amour, tu vas voir, on va être heureux, déclara-t-elle avec joie.

Abasourdi durant un court instant, le jeune homme la rejeta violemment lorsqu'il parvint à sortir enfin de sa torpeur

-Mais qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Mon amour, mon chéri, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je porte ton enfant, se justifia-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te marier avec cette… cette méchante femme !

- T'es complètement folle, ma parole ! C'est impossible ! La seule femme avec qui j'ai couché, c'est la mienne, c'est Hermione… et à cause de tes conneries je l'ai peut être perdue.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers la sortie, quand elle le retint.

-Tu es à moi, maintenant. Toi et moi on va vivre ensemble ! Tous les deux, avec notre enfant. N'est-ce pas merveilleux, mon amour ?

Ron eut une grimace dubitative. Cette femme était vraiment folle !

-Pauvre folle, fit-il avant de disparaître.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, cria Ron à la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

Ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble. Hermione superstitieuse, avait refusé cette proposition.

-Hermione, l'implora-t-il pour la centième fois.

-Elle ne te répondra pas, dit une voix derrière lui.

Ron se retourna.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

-C'est Hermione qui m'a appelé. Elle veut que tu partes, que tu lui foutes la paix. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est faux ! Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, tu le sais bien !

- Ron…

- Mais j'ai RIEN FAIT, hurla-t-il pour que la jeune femme entende. Harry… Crois-moi ! Tu sais bien que jamais je ferais une chose pareille.

-Je te crois, je te connais et je sais que tu l'aimes à la folie mais je pense qu'il faut que tu lui laisses un petit peu de temps. Un tel scandale le jour de son mariage, c'est traumatisant. Pour n'importe qui.

Ron comprit la situation et se calma.

-Tu pourras lui dire que je l'aime, que tout ça n'est que mensonges, que je l'attends, que je ferais tout pour lui prouver que je ne l'ai jamais trompée et que je l'aime de toute mon âme.

Son ami accepta silencieusement et laissa partir le rouquin avant de frapper à la porte de la jeune femme.

-Hermione, c'est Harry, murmura-t-il. Il est parti. Ouvre la porte.

Elle obéit et tomba dans les bras de son meilleur ami en larmes. Le jeune homme la prit dans les bras et l'installa dans le fauteuil non sans avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

- Harry… Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle. A moi !! Je… je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

-Tu le crois vraiment capable de ça ?

Hermione regarda sa robe qu'elle venait d'enlever et qui était posée sur le canapé. Cette robe, ce n'aurait pas du être elle qui aurait du l'ôter mais Ron au début de leur nuit de noce.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je pensais le connaître et là… Harry, c'est comme si mon monde venait de s'écrouler devant moi !

-Hermione, on parle de Ron, le garçon qui est fou de toi depuis toujours, qui attendu dix avant de t'embrasser et de te dire « Je t'aime ! ». Tu le crois vraiment capable de t'avoir trompé ?

-Je ne sais plus, craqua-t-elle de nouveau.

-Tu vas te reposer, fit son ami en l'embrassant sur le front. La journée a été épuisante.

Le jeune homme avait à peine atteint la porte du salon qu'Hermione avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée, du à la potion que son meilleur ami lui avait faite boire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis son mariage raté, Hermione se noyait sous le travail. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Ron qui avait décidé de respecter sa douleur tout en recherchant des informations sur cette inconnue qui avait gâché son mariage et sa vie et dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours que les deux amants survivaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient quand Hermione reçut une patiente un peu particulière.

-Femme qui a été agressée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, son état est stable, nous la gardons en observation pour la journée, annonça l'interne qui effectuait le compte rendu du cas à sa supérieure.

Hermione reconnut aussitôt la femme enceinte de Ron.

-Et le bébé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Son interne la regarda étonnée.

- Un bébé ? De quel bébé parlez-vous ?

-Elle est enceinte, répondit-elle amèrement.

Tous connaissant la rumeur, ils regardèrent la patiente avec attention : était-ce elle ?

-Docteur… fit l'interne, mal à l'aise. Elle n'est pas enceinte.

-Quoi ?

-On lui a fait des prises de sang et je suis formel, elle n'est pas enceinte.

Hermione à bout se précipita sur la jeune femme et la gifla violemment.

-Espèce de garce ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as dit ça sur Ron ?

-Ron ? Qui est Ron ?

Hermione la relâcha brutalement quand un de ses collègues entra dans la chambre. Elle se précipita vers la porte tout en lui annonçant.

-Appelle la psychomagie, et dis-leur que nous avons un cas de mythomanie.

Elle quitta et courut dans le couloir.

-HERMIONE, HERMIONE, l'appela son collègue.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle passablement énervé.

-C'est elle ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

-Hermione, s'il te plait ?

-Oui.

-Excuse-moi. Hermione, je suis désolé, je…

-Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Cette femme c'est…

-C'est une mythomane, elle devrait rejoindre l'unité psychiatrie, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

-C'est ma cousine !

La jeune femme s'arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ma cousine et tu as raison. Elle devrait être dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle y était d'ailleurs mais elle a réussi à s'échapper de là-bas, il y a un mois.

D'abord choquée, Hermione finit par demander, poussée par la curiosité :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Il y a 5 ans, son fiancé l'a abandonné quelques jours avant le mariage. Il avait une maîtresse, enceinte de lui.

Hermione n'arriva pas à la plaindre, elle lui avait fait le même coup.

-Depuis, elle intervient dans des mariages pour les gâcher en annonçant qu'elle est enceinte, poursuivit son collègue.

Hermione était prête à pleurer comment avait-elle pu douter de Ron.

-Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait.

-Promets-moi de la faire soigner.

-Promis.

Elle reprit alors sa course. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle transplana jusqu'à l'appartement de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cet homme qui aurait du être son mari depuis trois jours !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione frappa vigoureusement à la porte mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

-Ron ! Ron ouvre-moi…. ! Ron je t'en supplie.

Bien que sa main commençait à devenir douloureuse, elle continua de tambouriner.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda le rouquin qui venait d'apparaître sur le palier.

Elle se précipita vers l'escalier où se trouvait le jeune homme et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se mit à l'embrasser, comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé jusque là.

-Epouse-moi ! fit-elle aussitôt après.

Ron la regarda, ahuri.

-Euh… Hermione… ça veut dire que tu me crois ? demanda-t-il. Que tu ne crois plus cette folle ? Parce que je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais…

Hermione l'interrompit par un nouveau baiser.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Pardonne-moi, Ron. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du avoir confiance en toi.

Ron semblait encore plus surpris.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer…

- Plus tard ! promit-elle. Ron, s'il te plaît, épouse-moi maintenant et je ferais tout ce que tu veux après.

-Mais, je croyais que tu voulais un beau mariage, avec tous nos proches.

-On en fera un autre, quand tu voudras, mais là je ne veux pas attendre. J'aurais du être ta femme, il y'a trois jours déjà. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà perdu assez de temps ?

- Si, confirma-t-il, mais…

- Je veux qu'on se marie tout de suite Ron. Je veux devenir Mme Weasley avant la tombée de la nuit. Et je veux pleins, pleins, pleins de bébés ! continua une Hermione pleine d'espoir.

Ron se mit à rire, trop heureux pour protester. Il semblait revivre et se réveiller enfin de cet horrible cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre depuis trois jours.

-Alors, pressons-nous ! fit-il.


	10. Toi et moi

**Je veux tout d'abord vous souhaiter une bonne année, et m'excuser pour le temps que je prends pour poster un nouvel os mais le temps passe si vite.**

**J'espère que cet os vous plaira, c'est la suite de j'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi une petite review.**

**Biz**

**Chaton

* * *

**

Toi, moi, nous 

Hermione se baladait dans les rues de Londres. Il y avait un peu plus de sept mois, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune étudiant en psychologie. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une nuit mais celle-ci avait été magique pour la jeune femme.

Elle repensait souvent à lui le soir quand elle rentrait chez elle. Elle n'avait pas eu sa promotion mais elle était pleinement heureuse depuis cette soirée où elle avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme qui lui laissé un joli souvenir. Alors qu'elle remontait une avenue bondée de monde, Hermione crut le reconnaître encore une fois. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de le reconnaître mais à chaque fois, elle constatait qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle continua sa marche mais fut arrêtée par quelqu'un.

-Hermione ?

Elle ne savait comment réagir, devait-elle pleurer, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser.

-Tu me reconnais quand même ? demanda-t-il face à son absence de réaction

Hermione lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Tu m'as laissé de bons souvenirs, lui répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, aussi gêné que la jeune femme. Elle avait été la seule cliente avec qui il avait franchit le pas.

-J'ai souvent eu envie de prendre de tes nouvelles, avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Ron la fixa. Gênée, Hermione détourna son regard avant d'être prise d'un frisson.

-Tu as froid ? réagit-il immédiatement

-Un peu oui.

-Tu veux venir boire un verre à la maison ?

-Je… hésita-t-elle.

-J'habite à deux pâtés de maison, l'incita-t-il.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, Ron se sentit prêt à la supplier. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de la croiser ainsi au détour d'une rue. Une dizaine de fois, il avait voulu aller la voir chez elle mais avait à chaque fois changé d'avis, ne voulant pas paraître déplaisant.

-D'accord, dit-elle avec confiance.

Elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison d'accepter : sa raison répondait que non alors que son cœur lui criait qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix. Ron lui prit sa main et la guida vers son appartement.

-Toujours étudiant ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient.

-J'ai fini mes études en juin, je suis en stage dans un centre pour enfant, un des meilleurs du pays.

-Ca n'a pas du être facile ?

-Pas vraiment mais il faut dire que finir premier du concours m'a beaucoup aidé.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillaient : il était fier de lui, elle aussi.

-Et toi ? Tu as eu ta promotion ?

-Non ! J'ai préféré mettre ma vie professionnelle entre parenthèse pour privilégier ma vie familiale.

Il se tendit immédiatement, avait-elle quelqu'un ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

-Un homme ?

Hermione releva la tête étonnée par son audace.

-Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas du.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement de Ron.

-Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du être aussi indiscret.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'allais te répondre mais je ne voulais pas le faire dans la rue.

Ron la regarda étonné.

-Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.

Sceptique, il obéit tout de même.

-Voilà quand tu es parti ce matin-là, tu ne m'as pas laissée seule. Je…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? demanda-t-il inquiet alors qu'il se relevait. Elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

-Je suis enceinte, répondit-elle avec crainte.

-Tu es enceinte ? répéta-t-il pour être sur des paroles de la jeune femme.

-Oui.

-Je….

Tout d'abord surpris, le jeune homme sentit la colère monter en lui. Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

Hermione baissa la tête et réfuta.

-POURQUOI ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre le couteau sous la gorge. Je t'avais demandé une nuit pas toute une vie. Et puis… je me disais que c'était ton travail que je ne devais pas être la seule.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN GIGOLO Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas laissé l'argent, dit-il méchamment.

-Excuse-moi, l'implora-t-elle. Je me suis toujours dit que tu étais un rêve et je ne voulais pas le briser. J'avais peur que tu me forces à avorter ou qu'on se batte pour la garde de l'enfant.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une ordure pareille ? Je pensais que tu avais un peu d'estime pour moi. Oh mais non excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'un gigolo.

Hermione se leva et remit son manteau.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour faire le point sur tout ça.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Ron se mit devant la porte.

-Excuse-moi de m'être emporté.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir.

Le rouquin se déporta et Hermione sortit de l'appartement. Il savait qu'une discussion comme celle qui les attendait méritait beaucoup de réflexion. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, il vit qu'elle avait oublié son foulard. Il le prit et huma son odeur qui avait légèrement changé depuis la dernière fois. Alors qu'il cachait son visage dans le foulard, un sourire apparut sur son visage, il allait être papa !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mélancolique, Hermione se balada dans les rues de Londres. Des larmes perlaient son visage. Elle revoyait encore sa colère, sa haine : il la haïssait. Elle le comprenait. Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi. Elle aurait du lui en parler pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Elle se laissa choir sur un banc.

-Je suis désolée mon bébé. J'ai tout gâché. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir une vraie famille.

Hermione lui caressa doucement son ventre et sentit son bébé se calmer. Elle était épuisée, elle voulait rester ici, elle n'avait pas le courage de rentrer. Alors qu'elle se laisser aller, le bébé se mit à gigoter avec énergie. Hermione se mit à sourire.

-Oui mon bébé, j'ai comprit. On va rentrer à la maison.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et rentra doucement chez elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione eut fermé la porte, Ron se laissa tomber le long de la porte et se tapa la tête contre celle-ci. Pourquoi réagissait-il toujours au quart de tour ? Il s'en voulait d'être aussi impulsif. Alors qu'il méditait sur son comportement, Ron décida d'appeler sa sœur.

-Ginny ?

-Ron, souffla-t-elle. Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tard…

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Ron ? Ron ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Ron ? inquiète par le silence, elle reprit. J'arrive, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ginny arriva une demi heure plus tard.

-Ron, Ron, tapa-t-elle.

Le rouquin se leva et ouvrit à sa sœur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? Ton appel m'a inquiétée.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son salon et s'installa sur le fauteuil.

-Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

Sa sœur l'imita en souriant.

-Tu m'as appelée pour savoir si je croyais au coup de foudre. Dois-je te rappeler que j'aime Harry depuis le premier jour.

-J'ai rencontré une femme il y a quelques mois lors de mon travail.

-Un de tes clientes ?

Ginny était la seule à savoir comment Ron avait financé ses études, le reste de sa famille pensait qu'il travaillait dans un fast food.

-Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne se prenait pas pour une femme du monde, au contraire, elle était craintive. Elle avait fait appel à mon agence afin de cesser tout ragot à son sujet. Si tu savais comme j'ai pris du plaisir à travailler pour elle. J'espérais que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais et puis je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. Sur le palier, elle… elle m'a demandé de lui faire l'amour parce qu'elle savait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et…

Voyant sa peine, Ginny le prit dans ses bras.

-Depuis ce soir, elle m'obsède. Je pense toujours à elle, la nuit, le jour. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ? Avec qui elle est ? Si je lui manque ?

Ginny le regardait avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Elle est enceinte, lui dit-il les yeux brillants, de moi.

-Ron.

-J'ai été en colère quand je l'ai appris. Elle ne voulait pas me le dire mais… je me dis que c'est un signe. Je suis sur qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Ron, ne…

-Je me fais pas d'illusion ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle pourra refuser, mais entre nous il y aura toujours cet enfant, c'est enfant de nous.

Ginny regardait son frère avec amour, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'aurait pas d'enfant. Le voyant si heureux d'être père, elle comprit que cette jeune femme semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

-Maman serait heureuse de te savoir amoureux.

Elle se mit à rire.

-L'autre jour, elle m'a même demandé si tu n'étais pas… homo, dit-elle honteuse.

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Que tu avais passé de nombreuses nuits avec Harry sans le violer.

Ron se mit à rire.

-J'aime les femmes, j'aime une femme, précisa-t-il.

-Et bien dis donc, tu as l'air bien accro.

Ron lui fit un sourire de charmeur. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un vendredi soir, Hermione sortait de son travail, l'humeur morose. Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait revu Ron mais il n'avait pas repris contact avec elle.

Le temps d'un instant, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait pouvoir offrir à son enfant une vraie vie de famille mais ses illusions étaient vite dissipées. Depuis quelques jours, la future maman ne savourait plus du tout sa grossesse, elle travaillait énormément pour oublier son chagrin. Chaque fois alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle déprimait. Elle attendait avec impatience la naissance de son enfant mais en même temps, elle avait peur que son enfant ne la rejette pour avoir aussi égoïste. Ces soirs là, elle s'endormait sous la fatigue, n'ayant plus assez de larme pour plus pleurer.

Un soir, après avoir fait quelques heures supplémentaires, Hermione vit un homme assit sur un banc devant l'entreprise dans laquelle elle travaillait. Elle crut tout d'abord reconnaître mais se raisonna très vite, pourquoi l'attendrait-il ici à une heure aussi tardive. Alors qu'elle essayait de se persuader que ce rouquin n'était pas Ron, le jeune homme releva un sourire : c'était lui. Hermione sortit alors qu'il se mit debout.

-Bonsoir, dit-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher son anxiété.

-Bonsoir. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te voir. Je t'attends depuis quatre heures, je commençais à me dire que tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Ca va ?

-Oui, merci. Et toi ?

-J'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis que je t'ai revu mais ça. Et lui ? demanda-t-il en désignant le ventre de la future maman.

-Elle ! Elle va bien.

-Elle, dit-il fou de joie.

-Oui, je vois que tu préférais avoir une fille,constata-t-elle.

Ron se mit à sourire et fixant le ce ventre arrondi qui contenait sa fille.

-Tu voulais me parler d'elle ?

Il releva la tête et fixa Hermione.

-J'ai constaté quelque chose hier. Quelque chose de très important.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec une légère crainte.

-Que nous avons fait l'amour. Que nous allons avoir un enfant… mais que je ne t'ai jamais invité à dîner, ni… offert des fleurs, avoua-t-il en montrant le bouquet de fleur abimé qu'il cachait dans son dos… Je suis désolé mais il a subi mon stress.

Elle sourit.

-Elles sont très jolies, merci.

-Tout comme toi.

Elle releva la tête et vit le regard plein d'amour du jeune homme.

-Moi, je ne suis qu'une garce qui t'a fait un enfant dans le dos.

Ron posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Ne parle pas de toi comme ça.

-Mais…

-Oublions tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie de ça ce soir.

-Que veux-tu alors ?

-Te conquérir, je ne t'ai pas fait mon numéro de séduction, ironisa-t-il en marchant aux cotés d'Hermione.

-Ah ? Parce que tu l'as souvent fait… ton numéro de séduction.

-Franchement ? Tu es la première… et j'espère bien la dernière à qui je le ferais, lui avoua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Ron, je…

-Chut, dit-il alors qu'il s'était rapproché de la mère de son enfant. Tu es la seule femme avec qui je me sens vraiment moi. Tu savais qui j'étais mais tu me respectais. Tu ne voulais pas juste m'avoir dans ton lit même si on y a quand même fini la soirée.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

-Ca va peut être te paraître bizarre mais… je suis tombé amoureux de toi Hermione.

Hermione se mit à pleurer et vint se blottir dans les bras du rouquin qui l'embrassa sur les cheveux

-J'aime ton odeur, elle m'a tellement manquée.

-Moins que tes bras, répondit-elle.

-On pourrait tout rependre à zéro ?

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

-On pourrait dîner, je pense pas que tu veuilles sortir, tu as l'air exténue ?

-Comment tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Faire quoi ?

-Pour me comprendre mes envies, mes besoins…

-Je suis le prince charmant, se vanta-t-il.

-Tu es mon prince charmant, précisa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Délicatement, elle rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme et celui-ci fit le dernier pas avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.

-On va rentrer, il fait froid ce soir.

Les deux amants marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à une rue bondée de monde. Ron héla ensuite un taxi.

-On va manger ! dit-il en enlevant son manteau et en ôtant celui de son invitée.

Ces paroles firent sourire la future maman.

-Manger ? demanda-t-elle faussement vexée. Tu m'as invitée ici seulement pour manger ?

-Oh que non, répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. C'est juste que je veux m'occuper de notre enfant avant de m'occuper de sa mère.

-Et qu'est ce que tu me réserves ?

-Une soirée à deux ! On pourrait faire un peu d'exercice, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es laissée aller.

-Quel genre d'exercice ?

-Celui qu'on pratique en chambre.

-Ah je vois, s'amusa-t-elle. Alors allons manger ! annonça-t-elle d'un air coquin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione d'une voix encore endormie quand elle vit Ron en train de se rhabiller le lendemain matin. Tu sais qu'on est chez toi, c'est à moi de partir.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le lit et embrassa furtivement sa compagne.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-De quoi ? De ne pas avoir pu…

Hermione se mit à rire. La veille, Ron n'avait pas put toucher

Hermione quand il avait senti sa fille lui donner un coup. S'il pouvait la sentir, elle pouvait en faire autant.

-Je vais chercher des croissants. Je reviens très vite.

-Je croyais que je m'étais laissé aller ?

-Oui mais ça te va à ravir. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se rattrapera.

-J'y compte bien, répondit-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

Hermione se leva à son tour et prépara le petit déjeuner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu es déjà levée ? Je pensais te rejoindre dans notre lit, remarqua Ron quand il rentra chez lui.

-Je pensais que l'estomac de notre petit bout était ta priorité.

-Tu m'as eue.

Il l'enlaça, passant ses mains sous sa chemise qu'elle portait si bien.

-J'ai pas envie de te quitter aujourd'hui.

-Aurais-tu envie de faire quelques "exercices" ?

-Je trop fatigué et toi aussi. On devrait retourner se coucher.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans leur lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle vit Ron en train de parler avec le bébé tout en lui caressant le ventre.

-Elle te répond ?

Le futur papa releva le visage et vit qu'elle ne dormait plus. Il remonta à sa hauteur et prit possession de ses lèvres.

-Je la préviens déjà de ne pas écouter les garçons, ce ne sont que des menteurs.

-Tous ?

-Sauf moi, réctifia-t-il. Moi je serais toujours sincère avec elle, je ferais tout pour la protéger.

-Tu aimerais la voir ?

Il la regarda étonné, de quoi parlait-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai rendez-vous pour une échographie lundi. Enfin, si j'arrive à sortir du lit.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-On sortira exceptionnellement alors.

-J'ai pas envie de te quitter ce week end, avoua-t-elle.

-Moi non plus.

Les deux amants passèrent le week end au lit, seuls au monde. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, ils se découvrirent, parlèrent de leur passé, leur présent, imaginèrent un futur tout d'abord à deux puis à trois.

Ils ne se promirent rien mais chacun savait qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble.

10


	11. Retour à la maison

**coucou,**

**voici un nouvel os plus tourné vers Harry et Ginny que Ron et Hermione, j'espère tout de meme qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**

Un passé trop présent 

Harry et Hermione se tenaient devant la porte, tenant chacun dans sa main, le fruit d'un grand amour.

Cela faisait trois ans, qu'ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds dans cette maison. Tous les souvenirs de leurs adolescences, revinrent à la surface ainsi que la dernière où ils tous deux venus ici : lors de l'enterrement de Ron, leur ami.

Ron était mort lors de la Grande Bataille, Harry était partit tout de suite après avoir fait un dernier au revoir à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, se voulant de n'avoir pu le sauver. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il fit ses bagages et partit, ne laissant qu'une lettre dans laquelle il se disait désolé de ne pas avoir pu sauver Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, avait quitté l'Angleterre deux mois après, quand elle apprit qu'elle attendait un bébé, un enfant qui n'aurait jamais de papa.

C'était par un très grand hasard que les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés aux Etats Unis, où ils vivaient tout les deux, dans un monde dénué de magie. Mais lorsque Harry retrouva Hermione, celle-ci n'était pas seule. Harry resta à ses cotés pour l'épauler dans l'éducation du petit Ron. Mais depuis quelques semaines, l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Hermione et Harry était devenue de l'amour ! Pas un amour passionné, mais un amour tout de même.

Hermione avait décidé de faire découvrir la famille Weasley à Ron qui n'allait pas bien ! En effet, le petit garçon était perturbé par quelque chose mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi ?

Un jour, en allant réveiller son petit bonhomme, elle remarqua que ses jolis cheveux roux étaient devenus très noirs. Aucun médecin, ni Médicomage n'avait trouvé pourquoi les cheveux du petit Ron avaient brusquement changé de couleur. Cette rencontre allait peut être redonner la santé au petit garçon ?

Harry regarda Hermione, elle semblait angoissée. Est-ce qu'ils la croiront ? Comment les Weasley accepteraient ils son petit garçon ? Lui pardonneront ils de l'avoir emmené loin d'eux si longtemps ? Et si ils voulaient garder le petit Ron pour eux ?

-Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ?

-Oui ! J'aurais du le faire depuis un bon bout de temps déjà !

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, une femme qui se tenait derrière se mit à crier lorsqu'elle les vit :

-Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes revenus ! Arthur ! Arthur ! Nous avons de la visite !

Mr Weasley apparut lui aussi devant la porte, il embrassa ses invités qui avaient été, auparavant, étouffés par sa femme. Celle-ci ne remarqua pas tout de suite, le bambin qui s'était caché derrière les jambes de sa mère, apeuré par les cris de la dame qui avait les cheveux comme lui avant !

-Mais qui est-ce ?... Vous avez eu un enfant ?

-Molly, Arthur, je vous présente Ron ! Mon fils ! présenta Hermione.

-Ron… Il s'appelle Ron ! dit Mme Weasley qui semblait touchée par le geste des anciens amis de son défunt enfant.

-Oui ! dit Hermione qui semblait touchée par la situation.

-Bonjour Ron, moi c'est Molly et voici Arthur, tu viens avec moi !

Ron regarda sa mère qui acquiesça, le petit garçon suivit donc Mme Weasley dans la maison suivis de Mr Weasley, d'Harry et d'Hermione.

-C'est son portrait craché ! s'exclama Mme Weasley.

-Vous trouvez ? Pourtant avec ses…

Hermione fut coupée par Mme Weasley qui répondit :

-Mais regardes, il a les mêmes cheveux noirs que son papa, il ne lui manque plus que la cicatrice !

-Vous avez raison Molly, dit Hermione.

Elle ne sentait pas prête à avouer qu'elle les avait privés de leur petit fils pendant deux ans et puis elle voulait tout d'abord savoir si les Weasley les aimaient toujours autant, ils avaient tout de même fui à la mort de leur fils, les laissant seul avec leur chagrin.

Hermione regarda son fils et lui souriait quand elle entendit une voix féminine dans les escaliers :

-Maman ! C'est qui ?

-Ginny ! Regardes qui est venu nous voir ! s'exclama Mme Weasley

-Hermione ! dit elle avec un large sourire mais quand elle aperçut Harry, elle dit tout timidement, Harry !

-Ils sont venus nous présenter leur fils, Ron !

-Leur fils ? répéta Ginny abasourdie… Ron ?

Quand elle vit le petit bonhomme, elle comprit qu'Harry n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour refaire sa vie, le petit garçon avait environ deux ans, alors qu'Harry l'avait quitté il y trois ans, de plus, il n'avait pas rompu officiellement.

-Mes félicitations !... Je vais remonter… j'ai du travail.

On sentait la tristesse dans sa voix. Quand Hermione regarda Harry, elle le vit aussi triste, si ce n'est plus.

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille ! dit Hermione qui se sentait gênée maintenant d'être venue à l'improviste.

-Déjà, répondit Mme Weasley déçue.

-Oui ! On doit trouver un hôtel et il va bientôt être l'heure de faire manger le petit.

-Comment ça un hôtel ? Mais vous allez dormir à la maison, tu es d'accord Ron ?

-Voui ! Dis maman on reste ici ?

Hermione regarda Mme Weasley avec un sourire :

-Vous flattez toujours celui qui va céder !

-Tu me connais ? Allez restez…ça nous fait plaisir de vous voir…je vous ai toujours considérée comme mes enfants !

-Merci ! dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas…C'est à Harry de décider…

-Je crois qu'on sera bien ici et puis… tu dois parler à Mme Weasley aussi !

-Euh les enfants, je croyais vous avoir dit de m'appeler Molly, je viens de vous dire que vous êtes comme mes enfants, et mes enfants ne m'appellent pas Mme Weasley.

-Très bien Molly, dit Harry.

-Bon, en ce qui concerne les chambres… Hermione… tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Ginny et Harry et Ron, vous allez dormir dans la chambre des jumeaux, ça vous va !

-Oui ! C'est parfait.

-Très bien, je vais faire à manger, vous aurez le temps de défaire vos valises !

-Merci Molly ! dit Hermione.

-Attends… je vais monter les valises ! proposa Harry.

-C'est bon je peux le faire, répondit Hermione assez durement.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec Harry pourtant ils vivaient ensemble mais ici, devant les Weasley, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après le repas, Hermione alla coucher son petit garçon. Elle redescendit aussitôt dans la cuisine où Mme Weasley était en train de faire la vaisselle, elle voulait lui parler le plus rapidement et rectifier le malentendu.

-Molly !

-Hermione !! Je ne t'avais pas entendu… Harry est partit sur le Chemin de Traverse voir les jumeaux.

-Très bien !!! Molly ? J'aimerais vous parler…

-De quoi veux tu me parler ?

-De Ron !

-Duquel ? De mon fils ou du tien ?

-Du votre ! Je voulais vous dire…

-Je suis très heureuse que tu aies refait ta vie !! Tu as l'air heureuse !!

-Mais je ne…

-Je sais que tu ne l'as pas oublié, moi non plus…mais il faut vivre… pour lui ! … Tu as l'air fatiguée ! Vas te coucher

Hermione alla se coucher. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Ginny, celle-ci travaillait. Durant le repas, Ginny n'avait presque rien dit et n'avait pas été de bonne compagnie. Quand elle vit qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à se coucher, elle feint de la voir et continua de travailler, laissant la lumière allumée dans la pièce, ce qui ne dérangea pas Hermione, qui, tellement fatiguée, s'endormit rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vers une heure du matin, Hermione entendit son fils l'appeler, elle alla le rejoindre dans sa chambre :

-Maman !

-Je suis là mon cœur ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar !

-Lequel !!!Celui avec les gros méchants monstres ?

-Non celui avec la petite araignée !

Hermione se mit à rire. Le petit Ron avait comme son père une phobie pour les araignées, et bien qu'il n'en ait vu qu'une seule, celle-ci l'avait traumatisée.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

-Oui ! J'ai peur ici tout seul !

-Harry n'est pas arrivé ?

-Non

Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Tu fais pas de bruits, murmura t'elle.

-Non, murmura t'il également.

Elle coucha son fils dans le lit et se blottit contre lui.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demain…on ira voir ton papa !

-C'est vrai ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Oui ! Mais maintenant il faut dormir.

Le petit garçon et la jeune femme s'endormirent aussitôt. Ce que ne savait pas Hermione, c'était que Ginny n'était pas encore endormie, elle fut surprise par ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à l'aube. Elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner quand elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ron. Elle regarda la porte pendant un bon quart d'heure, elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand elle entendit une voix !

-Arrêtes !

-Excuses moi ! Je ne savais pas que l'on ne pouvait pas entrer dans cette chambre !

-Nous si !!!! Mais toi, non !!! dit Ginny d'une voix sèche et impitoyable.

Hermione prit ces paroles comme une gifle, elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers et quitta la maison si vite qu'elle ne vit pas Mme Weasley.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Molly à sa fille.

-Rien ! dit Ginny toujours aussi durement.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien… elle voulait juste rentrer dans la chambre de Ron.

-Et alors ? Elle a droit !

-Non ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait à Ron !

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait à Ron ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Son petit garçon a environ deux ans, cela veut dire que Ron était tout juste mort qu'elle l'avait oublié dans les bras de Harry. Et en plus, elle l'a appelé Ron !

-C'est donc ça !

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un aussi rapidement qui te dérange… c'est que ce soit Harry ?

-Peut être ?

-Ginny ! Je suis contente pour elle ! N'oublies que ses parents sont morts six mois avant Ron ! Et puis qu'il l'ait appelé Ron c'est mignon, ça prouve qu'il pense toujours à lui !

-Ouais ! … Tu as raison ! … J'ai été égoïste ! J'irais m'excuser !

-C'est bien !!!Coucou bonhomme !!

-Bonjour !! Elle est là ma maman ? demanda le petit Ron d'une voix assez triste.

-Oui bonhomme… elle est dehors !

Le petit garçon fit un sourire à sa grand-mère et quitta la maison. Dehors, il chercha sa mère :

-Maman ? Maman ?

-Je suis là mon cœur ! dit la voix lointaine de sa mère.

Le petit garçon courut la rejoindre sur la colline qui à l'autre bout de la propriété des Weasley, il lui fit un énorme câlin et alla se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est joli !

-Oui ! Tu sais…c'est là que ton papa m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, c'était durant le mariage d'un de tes tontons…

Le petit garçon écoutait sa maman, il était rare que sa mère lui parle de son père et ne voulait pas l'arrêter, surtout qu'il sentait que sa mère avait besoin d'en parler, elle s'en retenait trop souvent.

-…on venait de danser, et il m'a emmené ici et il m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il voulait le faire dans un magnifique endroit.

-Et il voulait te dire quoi ? murmura t'il tout doucement pour ne pas déranger sa maman dans son souvenir

-Je t'aime ! murmura t'elle.

-Ba moi aussi _Je t'aime_ maman !

Hermione touchée par les paroles de son fils, l'embrassa très fort.

-Bon si on allait manger ?

-Non !

-Quoi ? Mon petit garçon qui n'a pas faim ?

-Si mais je ne veux pas aller là bas ! maugréa t'il.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il y a la dame qui est méchante !

-Qui Ginny ?

-Oui, elle me fait jamais de sourire.

-Tu es déçu car elle ne succombe pas à ton charme ravageur, ironisa Hermione pour cacher sa peine.

-Non !

-Bon allez on va manger !

Hermione et son fils retournèrent dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Molly et Ginny.

-Je pourrais te parler Hermione, demanda Ginny avec une voix plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

-Plus tard ! Je dois faire manger mon fils avant ! dit Hermione d'une voix aussi sèche que celle utilisée par Ginny la veille.

-Très bien, dit Ginny en montant dans sa chambre.

-Hermione ?

-Oui Molly ? demanda Hermione en relevant la tête alors qu'elle s'occupait de son fils.

-Ginny voulait te parler !

-Elle m'a déjà tout dit tout à l'heure !

-Hermione, c'est ton amie ! Votre retour l'a perturbée ! Bien qu'elle dise le contraire, elle est toujours amoureuse d'Harry !

-Je ne savais pas, dit Hermione gênée.

-Je m'en doutait, mais vas la voir s'il te plait…je m'occuperais de ton bonhomme.

-Très bien, dit Hermione en quittant la table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la chambre de Ginny, pas de réponse, elle entra (c'était aussi sa chambre tout de même).

-On peut parler ? demanda t'elle à Ginny qui était assise sur son lit.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le temps !

-Ginny, arrêtons ces gamineries !

-Tu as raison, on est adulte maintenant !

-Ouais ! dit Hermione, qui aurait cru qu'un jour on se disputerait, tu sais… je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur !

-Alors pourquoi es tu partie ? Pour retrouver Harry ?

-Pour oublier Ron ?

-Tu as réussi on dirait ! Et ça a donné un très joli garçon !

-Ginny, je sais ce que vous pensez tous… mais … Ron n'est pas le fils d'Harry ! C'est le fils de… Ron !

-Quoi ??? Mais pourtant… il a les cheveux noirs !!

-Je sais… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est revenu. Quand il est né, Ron avait les cheveux roux et puis un jour, il s'est réveillé, il avait les cheveux noirs.

-Et c'est du à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être au fait que je sois avec Harry !... Tu sais, ça ne fait que très peu de temps qu'on est ensemble !

-Tu penses que Ron a fait un transfert d'identité, demanda Ginny, qui faisait des études de psychologie.

-C'est ce que je pense oui !!! C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici ! Je veux qu'il connaisse son père et sa famille…Au début, je voulais m'éloigner le plus de son souvenir mais…

-Mais il t'a rattrapé !

-Ouais… Tu sais ce qui me rend triste ?

-Non !

-C'est qu'il n'ait pas su qu'il allait être père !

-Mais il veille sur vous !

-Ouais ! … Bon allez ! Je vais aller retrouver mon petit bonhomme, je dois le préparer, on doit aller au cimetière, je lui ai promis d'aller voir son père.

-Il faudrait que je m'excuse auprès de lui ! Je n'ai pas été très aimable !

-Ca c'est vrai mais tu as tout ton temps de te faire pardonner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron et Hermione passèrent la matinée au cimetière, Hermione parla à Ron de son père. Ron parla à son père, et Hermione réfléchit à son avenir et à celui de son fils. Hermione passa tout l'après midi à faire découvrir Londres à son fils ainsi que le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se sentait bien, elle venait de prendre une grande décision, une décision qui allait changer son avenir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir même, Hermione retrouva Harry. Celui-ci avait passé la nuit chez Fred et Angélina après s'être prit la cuite du siècle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On discute, répondit Harry étonné par la question.

-Non je te parle de nous deux, pourquoi on s'est mis ensemble.

Harry qui comprenait où voulait en venir la jeune femme répondit :

-Je pense qu'on a eu un moment d'égarement et que l'on a pas su se l'avouer !

Hermione sourit doucement.

-Ca me soulage que tu réagisses ça ! En fait, je voulais te le dire depuis un bon bout de temps déjà ! Quand on a passé cette nuit ensemble, j'ai voulu tout arrêter le lendemain mais quand j'ai vu ton sourire, je n'ai pas voulu te faire souffrir.

-Pareil pour moi, répondit Hermione amusée. Et puis, j'ai compris que Ron était toujours dans mon cœur, tout comme Ginny est toujours dans le tien !

-Oui ! répondit il timidement.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es saouler hier soir ? Pour oublier que tu l'aimais ?

-Oui !

-Vas la retrouver ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes, que tu as été un idiot de partir, que tu ne veux plus vivre loin d'elle, que…

Hermione fondit en larme.

-Tu te fais du mal !

-Comment j'arrive à vivre sans lui ?

-Tu vis pour ton fils ! C'est le prolongement de son père !

-Oui ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Il mange autant que lui ! ironisa-t-elle.

-Et il a peur des araignées ! poursuivi son ami.

-Oui ! Un pur Weasley !

-…

-Harry ! Je veux que mon fils soit un Weasley !

-Et bien dis le ! Quand ils le sauront, Molly et Arthur l'accueilleront à bras ouvert ! Ils le considèrent déjà comme leur petit fils !

Hermione respira profondément.

-Je vais leur dire ce soir ! Mais toi aussi tu as quelque chose à dire à Ginny !

-Je le ferais, c'est promis !

Ron vint rejoindre son oncle et sa maman avec une grosse peluche dragon. Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est tata Ginny qui me l'a offerte pour s'excuser d'avoir été méchante !

-Dis donc, tu as de la chance ! J'ai prit une grande décision mon cœur…On va rester vivre ici ! Demain on va chercher une maison !

-Pour tous les trois ?

-Non mon ange ! Harry ne va plus vivre avec nous !

-Ah bon ! répondit l'enfant déçu.

-Mais je t'aimerais toujours autant ! le rassura t'il en l'embrassant. Je serais toujours là pour toi !

Ron tendit ses bras pour faire un gros câlin à son oncle et sa maman en même temps.

-Oh, excusez moi ! dit Ginny confuse d'interrompre un moment aussi touchant.

-Non c'est pas grave ! dit Hermione. De toute façon, ce jeune homme doit prendre son bain !

-Je peux le faire ! se proposa Ginny.

-Non c'est bon ! Et puis Harry veut te parler ! Hein Harry ?

-Oui ? dit le jeune homme avec timidité !

Hermione monta avec son fils laissant Harry et Ginny seul dans la cuisine.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

-…

-Harry ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si !

-Alors ?

-Eeeee… Je voulais…Je voulais savoir si tu voulais dîner avec moi ce soir ?

-Comment ça ?

-En tête à tête !

-Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Par rapport à Hermione !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione est au courant ! On vient enfin de prendre conscience qu'on était de simples amis !

-Je ne préfère pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as faite souffrir Harry ! Et je ne sais pas si pourrais te pardonner !

Ginny s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand Harry la rattrapa.

-Justement, laisses moi essayer ! … Une soirée ! S'il te plait ! Et après promis, je te laisse tranquille si tu le souhaites, mais laisses moi t'expliquer et essayer de me faire pardonner.

-Très bien ! Mais tu as intérêt à te surpasser, parce que tes bobards j'y crois plus !

Ginny monta se préparer pendant qu'Harry réservait un restaurant. Alors qu'Hermione rentrait dans la chambre, Ginny terminait de se préparer :

-Alors il t'emmène où ?

-Hermione tu m'as fait peur ! sursauta-t-elle.

-Excuse moi !

-Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non ? Pourquoi veux tu que ça me dérange que tu sortes avec Harry ?

-A cause de ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

-Ginny, Harry et moi c'est une erreur qu'on n'a pas arrêtée à temps ! C'est tout ! Je suis encore trop attachée au père de mon fils pour aimer quelqu'un !

Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Je sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance ! Il m'a abandonné !

-Oui ! Mais il allait mal !

-Moi aussi !

-Je sais ! Mais il se sentait coupable ! Je suis sure que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire que c'était une erreur nous deux, il voulait racheter sa faute en prenant la place de Ron ! Mais la place d'Harry c'est avec toi, pas avec moi !

-Merci ! C'était ce que je voulais entendre !

-Allez ! Dépêches toi ! Ne fais pas attendre ton chevalier servant !

-J'arrive pas à me coiffer !

Hermione prit la brosse des mains de la rouquine.

-Laisses moi faire !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny était prête. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle fut hélée par sa mère.

-Où vas-tu jeune fille ?

-Au restaurant, ne m'attendez pas !

-Et avec qui ?

-Eeee Harry ?

-Comment ça avec Harry, tu n'y penses même pas Ginny. Penses à Hermione et surtout à Ron !

-Maman ! Je sais ce que je fais !

-Tu ne sortiras pas avec Harry !

-Ecoutes maman, je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux !

-Même briser une famille !

-Molly ! intervint Hermione du haut des escaliers. Laissez la partir !

Ginny profita de ce bref moment de répit pour partir pendant qu'Hermione rejoignait Mme Weasley !

-Mais Hermione, elle…

-Je sais Molly, c'est moi qui ai conseillé à Harry de le faire !

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Harry et moi, nous ne nous aimons pas ! Enfin si ! Mais comme un frère et une sœur ! Uniquement comme un frère et une sœur !

-Mais Hermione … et Ron ?

-Molly ! Harry n'est pas le père de Ron ! Je voulais vous en parler d'ailleurs ! Mais je préférerais que le petit soit couché ! Vous voulez bien ?

-Très bien Hermione ! Appelles ton petit ange, on va bientôt manger !

-Il va être ravi de l'apprendre ! C'est un vrai ventre sur patte cet enfant !

-C'est vrai ? Il me fait penser à Ron par moment !

-Oui moi aussi !

Afin de couper court à la conversation, Hermione alla chercher son fils.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De leur coté, Ginny et Harry se trouvait dans un endroit tout à fait propice à une réconciliation dans les règles de l'art. Harry avait réservé un salon particulier pour vrai tête à tête dans un restaurant moldu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans ce lieu qui leur était uniquement réservé, Ginny fut surprise.

-Harry ! Mais comment as-tu put organiser ça aussi rapidement ?

-C'est mon secret !

-Allez dis le moi ?

-J'avais déjà réservé une soirée comme celle là mais ça ne s'est jamais fait alors j'ai juste eu à demander la même chose !

-Pour un de vos rendez vous avec Hermione ?

-Non ! Mais parlons d'autres chose ! … Veux tu danser avant de manger !

-Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois ?

-Non ! Je crois même que je n'ai pas dansé depuis !

Ginny prit une grande inspiration.

-Ok ! Allons risquer la vie de mes pieds alors !

Ils allèrent tout les deux danser sur la piste qui n'était que pour eux. Harry se rapprocha de Ginny et murmura à son oreille.

-Ca m'a manqué ?

-Quoi ?

-Sentir ton parfum, toucher ta peau !

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu !

-Ginny !

-Harry ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? demanda t'elle en s'arrêtant de danser.

-Comment aurais je pu te rendre heureux alors que ton frère était mort par ma faute !

-Il n'est pas mort par ta faute !

-Si !

-NON ! C'est de plein gré qu'il s'est mis devant toi lorsque Voldemort t'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra !

-Oui mais s'il n'avait pas fait ça, Ron aurait un père à l'heure qu'il est !

-Et notre enfant, lui n'en aurait pas eu !

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Quand tu es parti Harry, moi aussi j'étais enceinte ! Tu te rappelles cette nuit où tu m'as dit que ce serait peut être la dernière et que…

-… que si je devais mourir, je voulais avoir un beau souvenir !

-Et tu as eu un …

-Non Harry ! J'ai perdu le bébé ! Perdre son frère et son petit ami en moins d'une semaine, ça fait mal !

-Excuse moi Ginny ! dit Harry en l'enlaçant.

-Promets moi de ne plus jamais me quitter ! De me faire d'autres enfants et … de m'aimer toute ta vie !

-Et même au-delà !

Ginny et Harry s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après qu'ils aient mangé et que Ron fut couché, Hermione alla rejoindre Molly et Arthur Weasley dans le salon.

-Alors ma petite Hermione, qu'as-tu de si importants à nous dire ?

-Voilà, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire, vous allez même être fâché contre moi mais je veux que vous laissiez tout vous raconter avant de m'interrompre !

-Promis ! dirent les époux Weasley en chœur.

-D'accord ! Donc comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Molly, Harry n'est pas le père de Ron ! Il n'a même jamais été question qu'il le devienne parce que Ron a un père, un père qu'il ne connaîtra jamais mais c'est tout de même son père !

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de nous le ….

-Non ! Je dois vous le dire car je déteste le mensonge et que je vous mens depuis deux jours…. Voila ! Ron est … Ron est votre petit fils !

Molly mit les mains devant sa bouche tellement la surprise fut grande !

-Oui ! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ! Que je suis égoïste de vous l'avoir caché si longtemps mais je voulais couper tous les ponts avec ce qui me rappelait Ron et ensuite, je ne savais pas comment vous avouer la vérité !

-Alors pourquoi maintenant Hermione !

-Parce que Ron va mal ! On dirait pas mais mon petit bonhomme souffre de ne pas connaître son père, au point que ses cheveux sont devenus noirs !

-Il a les …

-Oui ! Il est roux ! Il a la marque de fabrication comme disait si bien Ron, enfin le votre !

-Alors on a un petit fils ! Ron a laissé quelque chose ! dit Molly en larme.

-Oui ! Excusez moi ! répondit Hermione dans le même état.

-Mais de quoi ma chérie ?

-De vous en avoir privé si longtemps !

Mme Weasley se leva et alla se mettre près d'Hermione pour la consoler.

-Nous comprenons que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner ! Et puis tu es revenue ! C'est l'essentiel !

-J'ai décidé de revenir vivre ici ! Comme ça, vous pourrez voir votre petit fils aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez !

-Hermione ! dit la matriarche de la famille Weasley en la consolant toujours.

Une fois les émotions passées, tout le monde alla se coucher. Hermione demanda cependant l'autorisation pour aller dans la chambre de Ron. Mr Weasley lui répondit que la porte était toujours ouverte et que tout le monde pouvait y entrer.

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, souvent très agréable. Hermione alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit de son amant dans lequel elle avait souvent dormi malgré l'interdiction parentale, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller imprégné d'un parfum qui lui avait beaucoup manqué et s'endormit aussitôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione fut réveillée par les pleurs de son enfant, la jeune maman alla le cherche dans la chambre des tontons Fred et Georges mais quelle fut sa surprise de retrouver son fils …. Roux !

-Coucou mon cœur ! Tu es réveillé ? murmura t'elle.

Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Tu as retrouvé tes jolis cheveux ! poursuivit elle avec émotion.

Elle prit son fils et l'emmena dans la chambre de son papa. L'enfant fut tout d'abord surpris de voir une chambre orange mais c'était joli et puis il y avait plein de photos marantes de sa maman, de tonton Harry et de … waow… son papa. Hermione le rendormit en lui racontant tout : qui était son papa, tout ce qu'il avait fait, combien il était fort et courageux et combien il l'aurait aimé.

Le lendemain quand Hermione et Ron descendirent manger, Molly regarda le petit bonhomme comme un trésor.

-Coucou Molly ! dit Hermione d'humeur joyeuse.

-Coucou Molly ! répéta le petit Ron

Molly qui préparait le petit déjeuner se retourna et vit …

-Oh Ron ! Tu as retrouvé tes cheveux !

-Oui ! Ils sont revenus comme par magie ! répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à table et furent rejoints peu de temps après par Arthur. Ron apprit à connaître ses grands parents qui étaient trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès gentils selon lui.

On ne revit pas Harry et Ginny de la journée mais une chose était sure, ils avaient du passer une bonne soirée….


	12. Si seulement tu étais à moi

**Et voilà un nouvel OS**

**Je suis revenue sur Ron et Hermione mais ... il y a toujours un mais...**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chaton

* * *

**

Le Weasley de son cœur 

Le terrier était en pleine effervescence. Les premiers dimanches de chaque mois, tous les enfants et petits enfants venaient manger le savoureux déjeuner préparer par Mme Weasley. Ces jours là, le Terrier respirait la joie de vivre, les cris des enfants se faisaient entendre dans toute la propriété, les plus vieux jouaient dans le jardin alors que les plus jeunes se reposaient dans les chambre qui appartenaient autrefois à leurs parents.

Molly Weasley savourait ce moment de bonheur où tous ses enfants étaient réunis. Tous ? Non, il y avait quelques absents : tout d'abord Fred, qui était mort lors de la bataille final et enfin Ron. Ron qui était parti, six mois après la mort de son frère sans ne donner aucune raison sur le motif de sa fuite, laissant seule sa petite amie Hermione. La jeune femme l'avait attendu pendant trois ans avant de décider de tourner la page, elle avait alors succombé à un autre Weasley : George.

Molly Weasley avait utilisé tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour réunir ses deux âmes en peine. En bonne entremetteuse, elle avait tout d'abord incité son fils à passer un peu de temps avec Hermione afin de lui remonter le moral. La jeune femme refusa quelques temps ces invitations puis céda. Les deux jeunes gens avaient peu à peu retrouvé le sourire, puis l'envie d'aimer. Depuis quelques mois, ils vivaient à deux dans une maison non loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

-On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, s'exclama George en se levant de table.

-Vas-y mon grand, on t'écoute.

-Voilà Hermione et moi, on… On va avoir un bébé.

-C'est pas vrai, s'époumona Molly en regardant sa belle-fille.

-Si, je suis enceinte d'un petit mois.

-Hermione ne voulait pas qu'on vous le dise avant.

-C'est merveilleux, vous allez avoir un bébé. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Trop émue par cette nouvelle, elle annonça qu'elle devait retourner en cuisine afin de pouvoir laisser couler ses larmes loin des regards indiscrets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses enfants parlaient toujours de la venue de ce futur Weasley, tout en se chamaillant mutuellement. Quel bonheur de les entendre rire, se chamailler comme au bon vieux temps. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par Victoire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

-C'est quand qu'on mange ?

-Vic, la reprit sa mère. C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit.

La petite fille baissa la tête.

-Quand est ce qu'on mange mamie s'il te plait ? expliqua Fleur.

La fillette qui trouvait que cette phrase était dure regarda sa grand-mère.

-Bientôt ma chérie.

Victoire retrouva le sourire et alla s'installer entre ses parents.

-Où est Teddy ? demanda Ginny.

-Dehors, il est pas gentil. Il arrête pas de m'embêter, il dit que je suis un bébé et que je devrais faire ma sieste moi aussi… mais je ne suis pas un bébé, j'ai trois ans.

Ses oncles et tantes se mirent à sourire, le caractère bien trempé de la fillette les faisaient rire, le pauvre Bill souffrirait certainement quand elle deviendrait une femme.

-C'est prêt ma chérie.

La fillette se lécha les babines devant le morceau de volaille.

-T'as fait des frites ?

-Mais oui ma princesse je t'ai fait des frites.

-Et pour Teddy aussi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir longtemps.

-Oui, je vais aller le chercher, répondit-elle.

Lorsque Molly alla chercher son petit fils de cœur dans le jardin, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Oh Merlin.

Tous les enfants et leurs compagnes se tournèrent vers la matriarche. Celle-ci recula, laissant entrer son fils.

-Ron ? dit Arthur

-Bonjour Papa, murmura-t-il.

-Mon fils, s'exclama Molly en se jetant dans les bras de son fils. Tu es revenu mon bébé.

-Oui maman, je suis là.

Tout le monde se leva pour enlacer le revenant. Georges, quant à lui, était resté assis. Hermione s'était levée mais semblait perdue.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit-il quand vint son tour.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle émue alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement.

-Salut petit frère, intervint Georges.

-Eh ! Salut toi.

-Content de te voir à la maison.

-Merci.

Comme pour marquer son territoire, Georges enlaça sa compagne.

-Tu ne nous avais pas prévenus.

-Non, je me suis décidée sur un coup de tête. Et puis je voulais vous faire une surprise, maman me parle souvent de vos dimanches familiales alors j'ai décidé de venir vous voir.

Alors que les enfants Weasley entouraient le frère, la petite Victoire, main dans la main avec Teddy, les rappela à l'ordre.

-Bon on mange.

-Ah ! répondit Ron en regardant Bill. Je pense que c'est ta fille.

Il acquiesça avec un air navré.

-Elle a le caractère de sa mère mélangé avec celui de la notre.

-D'ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à moi, installez-vous à table, sermonna Molly.

-Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux enfants Weasley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert que Molly finissait de préparer, Ron sentit quelqu'un lui taper le taper. Quand il se retourna, il vit Teddy.

-C'est toi Ron ?

-Teddy, le sermonna Harry.

-Ba quoi, j'ai le droit de demander.

Les adultes se mirent à rire.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Moi c'est Teddy, dit-il en tendant sa main.

-Bonjour Mr Lupin.

-Tu me connais ? demanda-t-il émerveillé.

-Je connaissais même ton papa et ta maman.

-C'est vrai.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai que tu as fait le tour du monde.

-Non, je suis désolé. Mais j'ai voyagé.

-Tu me raconteras ?

-Promis bonhomme.

Le petit garçon alla rejoindre Victoire puis sortirent tous les deux mains dans la main.

-Ils sont mignons tous les deux.

-Ce sont nos amoureux.

Ron releva la tête et vit Hermione baisser subitement la sienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Georges et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux dans la soirée. Le future papa avait refusé de rester manger le soir-même.

-Ca va ? s'inquièta Hermione.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as dit que tu étais fatigué tout à l'heure.

-J'ai mentit.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec toi, dit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres... D'ici quelques mois nous ne serons plus jamais seuls.

-C'est vrai mais tu sais les premiers mois, il dormira beaucoup.

-Il et pourquoi pas elle.

Hermione se mit à sourire avant de se blottir contre le torse de son compagnon.

-Il va falloir patienter un petit peu pour le savoir.

-J'ai hâte de le savoir moi, dit-il avec un air grognon qui lui rappelait tout d'un coup Ron.

Ron. Pourquoi était-il revenu maintenant. Elle l'avait attendu, même quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Georges, elle l'attendait inconsciemment…

-Ca va ? demanda George.

Hermione releva la tête.

-Oui, pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air toute triste. C'est le retour de Ron ?

-Non, mentit-elle. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.

Hermione se détacha de ses bras et s'enferma sous la douche. Elle y resta une bonne heure, le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui permit de laisser libre cours à ses larmes : pourquoi était-il revenu maintenant que Georges et elle étaient liés l'un à autre. Quand elle sortit de la douche, elle alla directement se coucher.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Georges quand il vint la rejoindre.

-Je suis fatiguée et puis ta mère m'a gavé, je vais prendre 30 kilos d'ici la naissance du bébé.

-Ma pauvre, se moqua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

-Merci, souffla Hermione.

La porte était à peine fermée que les larmes firent leur réapparition sur le visage de la future maman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron en voyant Hermione dans la cour du Terrier.

La jeune femme se rapprocha sur jusqu'à être face à lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Le rouquin baissa la tête.

-Avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu es revenu, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es parti. Savoir ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu m'abandonnes du jour au lendemain sans me donner aucune raison. J'ai toujours été fidèle, j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Ron tourna le dos à Hermione et se dirigea vers la cabane à outils, mais Hermione se précipita devant lui.

-Oh non tu ne vas pas fuir, pas cette fois. Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant des mois. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné alors qu'on était heureux tous les deux ? Tu avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

-N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé.

-Du passé ? Du passé ! Au non, c'est bien présent pour moi. Tu reviens comme ça et me dis d'oublier tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

-Hermione, je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait mais il fallait que je parte loin de tout ça.

-Loin de moi ?

-Oui même loin de toi.

Hermione feint de partir mais s'arrêta pour frapper violemment son ex petit ami.

-Espèce d'ordure.

La jeune femme essaya de masquer ses larmes et quitta le Terrier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand George rentra, il trouva Hermione dans leur lit.

-Déjà couchée ?

-Je me sens pas bien.

Il se coucha à ses cotés.

-Tu as été le voir ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était parti.

-Je ne te demande rien.

-Non mais je veux être franche avec toi.

-Que-t-a-t-il répondu ?

-Qu'il était désolé mais qu'il fallait qu'il parte… loin de nous.

Hermione, qui jusque là lui tourna le dos, lui fit fasse et se blottit contre le torse de Georges.

-Ton frère est une ordure et je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

-Je suis là mon amour, je suis là !

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'étreinte de son amant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-T'es pas contente de voir ton grand frère ?

Ginny se mit à sourire et se jeta dans les bras de Ron.

-Bien sur que je suis contente de te voir, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Des cris de James se firent entendre.

-Entre.

L'ainé acquiesça et suivit sa sœur.

Quand Ginny et Ron arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent James en larmes et Teddy qui jouait avec une peluche devant le nourrisson.

-Ca le calme pas ! annonça Teddy.

-C'est normal chéri, il a faim. Regarde qui est là.

-C'est Ron ! s'exclama-t-il amusé en se jetant dans les bras de son oncle.

-Salut bonhomme. Ca va.

-Ouiiiiii, répondit en montrant ses dents.

-Teddy, tu vas prendre ton bain. Tes jouets sont déjà dans la baignoire.

-D'accord tata.

Le petit garçon quitta la pièce.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je l'allaite devant toi ? demanda-t-elle en montrant James.

-Bien sur, ça lui fait quel âge ?

-Trois semaines. Le temps passe vite.

-Teddy a l'air de bien se porter. Je croyais qu'il vivait avec Andromeda ?

-Il y a deux trois ans, Andromeda a fait une petite dépression, c'est pas facile de s'occuper d'un enfant de deux ans quand on vient de perdre sa fille et son époux.

-Le petit ne voit jamais sa grand-mère ?

-Si elle le prend tous les week end.

-Pourtant il était là dimanche ?

-Ah ça ce n'est pas pareil, le dimanche chez mamie Molly c'est sacré… surtout parce qu'il y a Victoire.

Ron se mit à rire.

-Tu as vu Hermione ? demanda Ginny quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors rien, Hermione et moi c'est fini, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-C'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Oui.

-Elle n'a pas du aimer ?

-Ca c'est sur, elle m'en a foutu une.

-Et ça t'étonne ?

-Non, je sais que je l'ai mérité.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Rien du tout pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as abandonné il y a cinq ans sans un mot. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu lui dises pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de parler.

Ginny lui adressa un noir regard avant de reporter son attention sur son bébé. Une fois celui-ci reput et le rot fait, elle le remit dans son cosy et fit face à son ainé.

-Tu dois lui expliquer les raisons de ton abandon. Elle t'a pleuré pendant des mois, elle n'a jamais su pourquoi tu l'avais quittée, comment pouvait-elle se reconstruire.

Ron baissa la tête.

-JE SUIS TOUT PROPRE ! entendirent-ils.

Ginny sourit et se leva. Quand elle revint dans le salon, dix minutes plus tard, Ron était déjà reparti.

-Il est où Ron ? demanda Teddy qui était dans ses bras.

-Il a du retourner chez mamie Molly.

Le petit garçon lui adressa un tendre sourire dans poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme de son parrain.

-On va vite manger et tu vas allez faire dodo.

-Parrain rentre bientôt ?

-Non, il rentre tard ce soir.

Teddy souffla.

-Mais il m'a promis de venir te faire un bisou quand il arriverait.

Le petit garçon acquiesça avant de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron ? dit étonnée Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, dit-elle à moitié endormie. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

-Je suis venu pour répondre à tes questions.

Hermione le laissa entrer.

-George n'est pas là ?

-Il travaille, lui répondit-elle.

Ron baissa la tête honteux.

-Tu veux du thé ?

-Oui merci.

Hermione lui apporta la collation.

-Voilà, tu m'excuses, je vais m'habiller.

-Mais bien sur.

La jeune femme revint quinze minutes plus tard.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir été si longue.

-Tu veux un autre thé ?

-Non, je vais y aller.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Hermione se mit devant la porte.

-Tu as des explications à me donner je te rappelle.

-On ne peut pas sortir ? Je me sens pas bien ici.

Hermione prit son manteau et son écharpe et sortit avec Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors ? demanda Hermione quand il se promenait dans un jardin botanique.

-Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait. Si je ne voulais pas te dire les raisons pour lesquelles je suis parti, c'est parce que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Elle le regarda perplexe.

-Après la bataille, j'ai pris conscience que je n'ai jamais été moi, Ron. J'ai tout d'abord été Ronald Weasley un des multiples enfants Weasley, puis le meilleur ami du célèbre Harry Potter.

-Tu étais différent pour moi, tu étais Ron, celui qui m'horripilait mais que j'aimais tant.

Ron se mit à sourire et continua de marcher.

-Un jour, j'ai eu envie de partir, de voir le monde alors j'ai pris un billet d'avion sans vraiment me soucier de la destination.

-Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas emmener ?

-Je… je voulais vivre pour moi et puis je ne pensais pas que tout ça durerait longtemps je pensais partir quelques jours.

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Hermione se sentit mal tout d'un coup, Ron l'aida à s'asseoir et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Je ne parlais pas d'une femme Hermione.

-Et ça doit me rassurer ? De savoir que tu m'as quitté pour un homme.

Ron se mit à sourire devant le caractère impulsif de son ancienne petite amie et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Quand je suis arrivée en France, j'ai fait la connaissance de Jean. Un retraité qui vouait une vraie passion pour les fleurs. Il m'a appris à les aimer, les comprendre, les protéger.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Ron briller à ce point.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici ?

-Quand j'ai voulu revenir ici j'ai appris qu'il y avait un magnifique jardin botanique, je me suis dit que j'aimerais y faire un tour.

-Même avec moi ?

-Surtout avec toi.

Il la regardait passionnément, Hermione n'avait qu'une idée qu'il l'embrasse passionnément malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle désirait goûter les lèvres de son ancien petit ami.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Six mois plus tard mais je me suis dit que tu me pardonnerais jamais.

-Si ! Si tu m'avais tout expliqué, cette passion naissante pour l'horticulture. Si tu étais revenue.

Tendrement Hermione lui caressa le visage.

-Explique-moi ce que tu aimes chez elles.

Ron se mit à sourire avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux savourant les caresses de son ancienne petite amie. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cinq jours plus tard**

-C'est moi ! annonça George en rentrant chez lui.

-Enfin.

-Je vois que je t'ai manqué, dit-il en la rejoignant dans la cuisine. Mais dis-moi, tu as prévu de quoi nourrir un régiment.

-J'ai invité du monde à manger.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Harry et Ginny… et Ron, murmura-t-elle sur le dernier prénom.

-Ron, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus le voir, lui rappela-t-il .

-On s'est expliqué lui et moi.

-Et donc tu l'as invité à manger sans m'en avoir informé.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il me fallait ton autorisation pour inviter ton frère chez nous, lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

George se tut et alla prendre une douche alors qu'Hermione préparait le reste du repas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent les premiers. La jeune femme aidait Hermione dans la cuisine alors qu'Harry et George jouaient dans le salon avec Teddy.

-Je sais que tu as parlé avec Ron l'autre soir, dit Hermione.

-Il te l'a dit.

-Oui, on a beaucoup discuté tous les deux.

-Vous vous êtes vus souvent.

-Tous les midis, avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse.

-Et alors ?

Hermione feint de ne pas entendre ces dernières paroles.

-Hermione, tu peux me parler tu sais.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda la rouquine.

La brune se mit à pleurer.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Tu aimes toujours Ron ?

-Je suis avec Georges et on va avoir un bébé.

-C'est pas la réponse que j'attends.

-Et bien c'est la seule que tu auras, avoua Hermione avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec une plante dans les bras. Ginny remarqua la gêne d'Hermione et la méfiance de George surtout quand Ron embrassa Hermione.

-Tiens, dit-il en tendant la plante.

-Merci, fallait pas, je vais aller la mettre dans la cuisine.

-Je viens avec toi, s'empressa de répondre Ron alors que George les regardait partir avec un regard noir.

-Et comment se passe la grossesse d'Hermione ? demanda Ginny pour changer le sujet.

-Bien.

-Dis tonton… Quand il sera là ton bébé, je pourrais jouer avec lui moi.

-Il sera trop petit pour jouer avec toi.

-Ah bon, dit l'enfant déçu.

-Teddy, il sera aussi petit que James, expliqua Ginny.

Voyant l'enfant triste, Georges le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est moi qui jouerais avec toi tant qu'il sera trop petit.

-C'est vrai ? dit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

-Je te le promets.

Le petit garçon prit les jouets qu'il avait ramenés et les donna à Georges.

-On joue.

Le rouquin souffla mais joua tout de même avec lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Dans la cuisine**

-C'est un Alocasia, aussi appelé oreille d'éléphant, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione. Quand des tiges poussent, il faut que tu coupes les plus vieilles afin de laisser les autres s'épanouir.

Hermione se sentit frémir lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Ron dans son cou, elle se retourna et le regarda attentivement.

-Cette plante est comme nous.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais partir, je pensais rester quelques jours mais c'est trop dur pour toi comme pour moi. Je préfère m'incliner, vous êtes heureux toi et George et vous allez avoir un bébé.

Hermione se mit pleurer. De ses pouces, Ron essuya ses larmes.

-Ne pleure pas Hermione. Tout ça est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti, tu serais toujours à moi.

Hermione se blottit contre son torse et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Arrête de pleurer mon ange. Je suis désolé d'avoir ravivé la douleur en toi.

Hermione et Ron restèrent enlacés pendant quelques instants avant que Ron n'aille rejoindre ses frères et sœurs pendant qu'Hermione reprenait contenance dans la cuisine.

-Ca va ma chérie ?

Hermione se retourna et fit face à George.

-Oui.

-Tu es sure, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as pleuré ?

-Ce sont ces foutues hormones.

Le rouquin l'enlaça.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Je le vois. Ce week-end, on va rester à la maison et je te chouchouterais.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle semblait savourer l'étreinte mais pensait à Ron, comment pouvait-il l'abandonner encore une fois.

-Ca va mieux ? lui murmura-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

-Oui.

-On va rejoindre les autres ?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec un mince sourire.

George lui prit la main et la conduit dans le salon.

La soirée fut agréable. Ron resta distant d'Hermione qui ne quitta pas George. Si elle ne s'était pas donnée contenance devant son compagnon, elle sombré dans une dépression.

-Je vais y aller, déclara Ron quelques heures plus tard.

-Maintenant ? demanda Hermione. Tu pourrais rester encore un petit peu.

-Non, je suis fatigué et puis je dois prendre l'avion demain.

Ron se leva et Hermione fit de même.

-Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture.

-C'est pas la peine.

-Si, insista-t-elle. Je reviens vite, dit-elle à ses invités lâchant la main de George.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Ron.

-Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie. Ne me quitte pas.

-Il le faut Hermione. Tu as ta vie maintenant. Tu as Georges et le bébé.

-Ce bébé c'est avec toi que j'aurais du le faire. Pourquoi tu nous as pas laissé le temps d'en faire un à nous ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné alors que j'avais tant besoin de toi ? Je te déteste.

-Déteste-moi, c'est mieux comme ça mais promets-moi de prendre soin de notre plante.

Hermione émit un doux sourire alors que Ron lui caressa le visage.

-Prends soin de toi Hermione et sois heureuse.

Ron entra dans sa voiture, il vivait dorénavant dans le monde moldu et s'y était bien intégré, et partit, laissant Hermione seule.

La future maman resta quelques instants sur le palier de sa maison.

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ma belle ?

-Il m'a quitté.

-Il a eu raison. Tu es avec George et vous allez avoir un bébé. Rappelle-toi comment il t'a fait souffrir il y a cinq ans. George était là, il t'a redonné le goût de vivre. Pense à lui, pense à vous, pense à lui aussi, finit-elle en montrant le ventre d'Hermione. Tu vas avoir un bébé, vous allez être une famille.

-Une famille, rêva-t-elle.

-Oui, maintenant tu vas rejoindre George et oublier ses derniers jours avec Ron.

Hermione acquiesça.

-J'aime mieux ça… Au fait Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna.

-Oui.

-N'oublie pas que je serais la meilleure des marraines.

-Je m'en rappellerais, dit-elle en souriant. Allez on rentre, il fait froid ici, dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

Quand Hermione rentra elle se blottit dans les bras de George.

-On va vous laisser, dit Harry. Nos petits bouts dorment à point fermé.

Ginny prit James et Harry s'occupa de Teddy, ils remercièrent Hermione et George pour cette soirée et rentrèrent chez eux.

-Tu viens te coucher ? proposa George.

-Je vais nettoyer tout ça avant.

-Tu es sur ? demanda-t-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, le repoussa-t-elle.

Il continua ses baisers.

-George, s'il te plait

George, qui avait été très compréhensif jusque là, fut pris d'un accès de fureur.

-PAS MAINTENANT ! répéta-t-il en jetant une chaise contre un mur, celle se fracassa sous le choc.

-Georges, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui George, le STUPIDE George. Qui t'a consolé et que tu rejettes dès que ton ex réapparait. Je te jure que si ce ne serait pas mon frère, je lui aurais éclaté la gueule.

Hermione voulut jouer avec douceur pour calmer son compagnon.

-George excuse-moi, je sais que je ne me suis pas comporté comme une compagne fidèle.

-Fidèle, je suis sur qu'il t'a sautée.

Hermione essaya de l'enlacer et George la repoussa violemment. La jeune femme se cogna le ventre contre un coin de la table et tomba par terre.

-Hermione, Hermione mon amour. Réponds-moi ma chérie, réponds-moi.

-J'ai mal ! Le bébé !

Une mare de sang apparut au niveau de son vagin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Où est-elle ? s'écria Ron dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste.

-Dans cette chambre, dit-George en montrant une porte.

Ron s'apprêtait à y rentrer quand son frère le retint.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas.

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir.

-Fallait y réfléchir avant, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

-J'étais fou de jalousie. Je la voyais si vivante quand elle était avec toi alors qu'avec moi.

Le visage de Ron se détentit, il comprenait la détresse de son frère. Lui aussi avait ressenti la même fureur quand il avait vu George enlacer Hermione

-Occupe-toi d'elle. Emmène-là loin d'ici… qu'elle oublie tout.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement. Il vit George partir avec sa chagrin, il avait tout perdu : sa femme et son bébé… Ron entra dans la chambre et trouva Hermione assoupie. Le rouquin ferma la porte et se rapprocha du lit. La jeune femme entendit ces pas et regarda vers cette direction.

Elle pensait que c'était George mais se sentit plus sereine quand elle reconnut le rouquin. Ron se rapprocha encore et posa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Ne me quitte plus jamais, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Promis mon amour, lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. On va partir…loin.

-Tu vas m'emmener dans ton paradis ?

-Oui, on y sera heureux… j'espère juste que tu n'es pas allergique au pollen.

Hermio

ne se mit à sourire avant de pleurer à nouveau.

-On sera heureux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je te le promets.

Ron se rapprocha et embrassa doucement la jeune femme.

-Je te promets que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur le visage d'Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Un an plus tard**

Hermione se trouvait sur le perron de cette maison qui était autrefois la sienne. Alors qu'elle hésitait à sonner, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

-Hermione, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda George étonné.

-J… j'aimerais te parler, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-J'allais partir mais…

Le jeune homme se déplaça pour laisser entrer son ancienne compagne.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione le regarda avec un regard peiné.

-Excuse-moi.

-De quoi ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, après ce que je t'ai fait.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça, je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça.

George s'installa dans le salon, suivi d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors, si ce n'est pas parlé du passé.

-Pour parler du futur.

-Du futur.

-Ron ne dit rien mais je sais que ça le peine que vous ne vous parliez plus.

-Moi aussi mais… je vous ai tout d'abord détesté puis je me suis dit que tu devais me détester.

-On a tous les deux eu des torts, surtout moi mais… je me dis que c'était peut être mieux ainsi. J'aimerais qu'on redevienne ami.

-J'aimerais bien aussi.

Ils se levèrent et s'enlacèrent en toute amitié.

-J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander ? osa-t-elle demandé quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis enceinte.

-Je suis content pour toi, mentit George qui se rappela qu'un an plus tôt Hermione était enceinte de lui.

-Ron et moi, nous aimerions que tu sois le parrain.

-Je ne sais pas. Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule journée. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle se leva, embrassa son beau frère et quitta la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Quatre ans plus tard**

-Mamie, s'écria une petite rouquine.

-Mon petite chérie, s'écria-t-elle en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandie.

La fillette fit un large sourire, montrant une dent en moins.

-Coucou mon bouton d'or

-Tonton Zorze, dit-elle en lui tendant les bras pour qu'il la prenne dans ses brans.

-Ca va ma chérie.

-Oui. Tu as vu, maman elle a mis une mèche rose dans mes cheveux, comme moi.

-Oui mon bouton d'or.

-Ze suis pas un bouton d'or ze suis une rose.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il confus, j'avais oublié.

-Rose, arrête d'embêter ton parrain, dit Ron en rentrant dans la demeure de son enfance.

-Ze l'embête pas. Hein tonton ze t'embête pas.

-Non mon bouton d'or.

Ron posa ses valises et ressortit dehors, il revint quelques minutes avec Hermione.

-Tu as vu tonton, maman a un gros ventre.

-Oh oui dis donc, répondit-il faussement étonné.

-C'est parce qu'il y a mon petit frère dedans. Il faut attendre qu'il soit grand et il viendra zouer avec moi.

-Dis donc tu en as de la chance.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire. La petite Rose était le coup de foudre de George

-Au fait, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter… E.. Ron, tu es heureux en ménage ? Non parce que je vais te présenter ma fiancée alors…

Ron se mit à hésiter avant de recevoir une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la part de sa femme.

-Je suis parfaitement heureux.

-Alors je peux te la présenter. Chérie ?

Une jolie blonde apparut.

-Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Megan. Megan, je te présente mon frère et ma belle sœur. Et ça dit-il en montrant sa filleule, c'est mon bouton d'or.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-elle à la petite Rose.

-Bonjour, dit-elle timide.

-Tu me fais un bisou ?

La fillette acquiesça et alla dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-T'es zolie. Pas autant que moi et maman, mais tu es zolie quand même.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Molly Weasley savourait ce moment. Il avait fallut du temps pour que tout le monde oublie cette tragédie. Le temps était à la joie maintenant et personne ne pourrait leur ôter ça.


	13. Jardin secret

**Coucou**

**Oui je sais j'ai tardé mais j'ai besoin de temps pour finir ma drago et ginny mais je vais faire mon possible pour poster la suite**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review.**L'erreur de Ron

* * *

Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient dans la cour du Terrier. Le mariage avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt et Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de passer le reste des vacances chez les Weasley. Ils passaient leur temps libre entre la baignade dans la mare de la propriété familiale, les parties d'échec et les divers jeux qui leur faisaient oublier le temps d'un instant le destin qui les attendait.

-J'ai gagné, s'écria Harry tout fier de battre Ron pour une fois.

-Tu as triché, répondit amèrement celui-ci.

-Ron, le sermonna Hermione. Arrête de faire ton mauvais joueur. C'est pas la mer à boire de perdre aux petits hypogriffes.

-De toutes façons tu le défends toujours, s'écria Ron en quittant la cuisine sous le regard désapprobateurs de ses amis.

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi mauvais caractère ! dit Ginny. J'espère que c'est pas de famille.

Les deux autres compères se mirent à rire et décidèrent de rejouer une partie de petits hypogriffes.

Ron alla se réfugier au premier étage. Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre des filles, il vit la porte ouverte et y pénétra. Il trouva une chemise sur le lit d'Hermione la huma, son parfum, il est enivrant. Alors qu'il savourait ce moment volé, il vit un cahier sur le bureau de celle qui hantait ses fantasmes. Poussé par la curiosité, il le prit dans ses mains et commença à le lire.

_25 décembre 1994_

_Il faut que je te raconte, je viens de vivre quelque chose de très important. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Victor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang. Il m'a embrassé. Oui oui, tu as bien lu. Mon premier baiser, tu te rends compte. On était devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il avait insisté pour me raccompagner quand il m'avait retrouvé en larme dans les escaliers (je me suis fâchée avec Ron, mais je t'en parlerais plus tard). Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille aussi intelligente et aussi jolie que moi. _

_Il a proposé qu'on passe la journée demain, on pourrait aller à la bibliothèque puis nous irions nous promener dans le parc._

_Je suis si nerveuse…._

Ron était tellement furieux qu'il referma le journal intime de la jeune femme sans lire la suite de son récit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione, de son coté, décida d'aller rejoindre Ron. Elle n'aimait pas se fâcher avec lui. Alors qu'elle le cherchait au second étage, elle le trouva dans sa chambre avec son journal à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? s'écria-t-elle

Ron n'éprouva aucune honte et haussa encore plus le ton.

-Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Tu l'as embrassé ?

Hermione comprit qu'il avait lu le passage interdit.

-Tu es bien sorti avec Lavande toi… et plus longtemps.

-C'est pas pareil.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai fait ça pour me venger.

-De quoi ?

-De l'avoir embrassé.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fais cette crise si tu le savais depuis plus longtemps.

-Parce que je me disais qu'il t'avait forcé, mais c'était pas vrai et tu as aimé ça en plus, finit-il avec un air dégoûté.

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-Mais dis-moi, il est où ton prince charmant maintenant ? Il t'a laissé tomber aussitôt, s'amusa-t-il.

Sous le coup de la colère, la jeune femme le gifla et s'empara de son journal.

_25 décembre 1994_

_Il faut que je te raconte, je viens de vivre quelque chose de très important. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Victor Krum, le champion de Durmstrang. Il m'a embrassé. Oui oui, tu as bien lu. Mon premier baiser, tu te rends compte. On était devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il avait insisté pour me raccompagner quand il m'avait retrouvé en larme dans les escaliers (je me suis fâchée avec Ron, mais je t'en parlerais plus tard). Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille aussi intelligente et aussi jolie que moi. _

_Il a proposé qu'on passe la journée demain, on pourrait aller à la bibliothèque puis nous irions nous promener dans le parc._

_Je suis si nerveuse…Est-ce que je dois lui laisser une chance ? C'est vrai que c'est un homme charmant mais…mais il n'est pas Ron._

_Il s'est comporté comme un goujat ce soir. Si tu savais comment il m'a parlé. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai accepté la proposition de Victor pour montrer que nous devions nous unir face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Si cet idiot me l'avait proposé plus vite et parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie (et non pas parce qu'il venait enfin de comprendre que j'étais une fille), j'aurais été la plus heureuse du monde. Mais non, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Pourquoi suis-je amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi m'entête-je à croire qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'une minute m'aimer ?_

_Et voilà, il a encore tout gâché. J'ai perdu mon sourire et je vais encore me coucher en pleurs._

_Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler_

Ron la regarda pleurer sans réagir.

-Alors tu peux crier tout ce que tu veux mais ce n'est rien par rapport au mal que ça m'a fait de te voir avec Lavande.

Ron tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

-Lâche-moi.

-Hermione, je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu t'excuses ? C'est ce que tu fais toujours mais j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus pardonner. Je te déteste, en lisant mon journal intime tu as dépassé les bornes.

Hermione sortit de la chambre laissant Ron seul. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il ressassait les paroles de celle-ci, il vit ce qui pourrait l'aider.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était vingt deux heures et Hermione n'avait qu'une idée : se coucher, oublier Ron et ses maladresses et oublier ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui bien qu'il soit si gauche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher dans son lit, elle trouva une lettre.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis sure que tu ne dois plus vouloir me voir, c'est pour cette raison que je t'écris. Je n'ai jamais tenu de journal intime je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille mais je vais t'énoncer des évènements que j'ai vécu et que j'ai gardé pour moi._

_-La veille de ma première rentrée à Poudlard, j'avais tellement peur de ne pas me faire d'amis puisque j'étais un Weasley, j'ai fais pipi au lit._

_-Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais une fille lors de notre quatrième année mais à la deuxième. Quand on s'est rejoint pendant les vacances, je t'ai vu sans ton tee-shirt (oh évidemment tu ne l'avais pas su). A ce moment là, j'ai bien compris que tu étais une fille et que ce détail changeait notre situation car te voir ainsi m'a fait beaucoup d'effet, c'était très gênant, j'ai passé une demi-heure sous la douche pour m'en remettre et je ne pouvais en parler à personne._

_-Lors du bal de notre quatrième année, quand je t'ai vu avec Krum, j'ai tout d'abord voulu lui démolir le portrait mais tu m'en voulais déjà alors je n'allais pas en rajouter, je savais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais mais je ne voulais pas perdre ton amitié. Quand tu nous as ordonné de partir, j'ai été me saouler aux Trois Balais, ce sont Fred et George qui m'ont retrouvé. Ils ont été géniaux avec moi ce jour là et personne n'a jamais su ma fugue._

_-A chaque fois que j'embrassais Lavande, je fermais les yeux pour penser à toi. Ce que j'appréciais, c'est quand nous nous embrassions près de toi, car je ne te voyais dans mes pensées mais je pouvais également te sentir, tu sens si bon, ton parfum est doux. Je suis tellement accro à ton odeur que je t'ai volé ton foulard, tu sais le mauve que tu penses avoir perdu… je te l'ai emprunté, ne pas te voir pendant quatre semaines me rendaient malades. Excuse-moi._

_Je sais que c'est rien par rapport à ce que je t'ai fait, et je tiens encore à m'excuser pour avoir pénétrer dans ton jardin secret mais je voulais tellement savoir ce que tu pensais de moi, si tu me trouvais aussi idiot que ça ou si tu voyais en moi quelqu'un de bien. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi. Je veux bien rester ton ami si c'est ce que tu désires pour le moment._

_Ton ami_

_Ron_

Hermione relut cinq fois la lettre du rouquin. Que devait-elle faire ? Lui pardonner encore une fois ? Oui elle voulait lui pardonner, il venait de lui avouer tant de chose, indirectement c'est vrai mais c'est tellement pour lui. Elle décida de lui laisser une chance.

Il était tard, Ron devait certainement dormir, ronflait serait un mot plus exact. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre du rouquin mais n'y trouva que ses deux autres meilleurs amis.

-Désolée !

-Tu cherches Ron ? demanda le survivant.

Gênée, elle sortit de la chambre dans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Elle décida alors de sortir, elle croiserait peut être Ron. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle fut hélée par Molly Weasley.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire dehors à une heure pareille Hermione ?

Elle baissa la tête

-Je sais que tu es majeure mais j'aimerais bien qu'on discute toutes les deux.

-A quel sujet ?

-Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui tu n'avais pas l'air bien.

-Je me suis disputée avec Ron c'est tout.

-Encore ?

-Oui encore, on se dispute toujours. Vous croyez que c'est normal. C'est pas pareil avec Harry.

-Oui mais c'est Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Ressens-tu les mêmes sentiments pour Harry que pour Ron ?

Hermione releva la tête.

-Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

-Depuis toujours, j'attends juste le jour où vous vous avouerez enfin vos sentiments.

Alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait, Molly vit son fils revenir à la maison.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Ron rentra dans la maison.

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-De quoi ? Du fait que je t'ai encore déçu. Ou tu veux peut être te moquer de moi ?

-Je voulais te parler de nous.

-De nous ? Parce que tu penses à nous ?

-Oui souvent.

-Et qu'est ce que tu imagines pour nous ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Ronald ? Parce que moi je suis folle de toi mais ça me fait tellement mal quand on se dispute. Tu penses que c'est possible de passer quelques heures sans se disputer.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Moi je pense que si on passait plus de temps à s'embrasser, on passerait moins de temps à s'engueuler.

Hermione se leva et se mit face à lui.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je pense qu'on devrait s'y mettre dès maintenant.

Ron ne se fit pas prier deux fois et prit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils se disputeraient toujours mais dorénavant, il savait comment clore ses disputes.


	14. Rouge

**Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais depuis que je suis en vacances j'ai encore moins de temps à moi.  
oui je sais déja ce que vous allez dire : c'est trop court**

* * *

Rouge.

**Rouge** c'était la tête de Ron quand il avait aperçu Hermione se balader en petite tenue dans le couloir du Terrier. Il n'était pas un voyeur mais en sortant de la chambre, il l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain et rentrer dans la chambre de Ginny.

**Rouge** c'était la couleur de la petite culotte de la jeune femme.

-Ca ne va pas Ron ? demanda Hermione en voyant son ami perdu dans ses pensées.

-Si si, la rassura-t-il. Je manque juste de sommeil.

La jeune femme se rapprocha en se baissant, montrant son décolleté plongeant à son ami.

Oh mon dieu, son soutien gorge était également **rouge**.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Il s'enferma dans son univers orange et souffla.

_Oh mon Dieu, Hermione est la plus belle chose que la Terre ait crée._


	15. Bonbon

**Et voilà un nouvel os sur le thème, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**bonne lecture**

**chaton**

* * *

Interview

La saison de Quidditch venait de débuter à Poudlard. L'équipe de Gryffondor était encore favorite de ce championnat et c'était pour cela que Colin Crivey faisait une interview de tous les joueurs, surtout ceux qui avaient fait leurs preuves les années précédentes.

Après avoir interrogés le célèbre Harry Potter, sa petite amie Ginny Weasley, notre journaliste en herbe passa à Ronald Weasley.

Ron qui avait refusé cette mascarade avait finalement cédé quand Hermione lui avait demandé de faire un effort auprès de Colin qui les aidait souvent alors qu'ils recherchaient des informations sur les Horcruxes.

-Allez, vas-y pose les tes questions, dit avec une certaine nonchalance.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux faire cette interview ? demanda-t-il en priant intérieurement pour ne pas qu'il change d'avis.

-Oui, répondit-il un peu brutalement.

-Bon. Tu l'avant dernier d'une famille de sept enfants. Ca n'a pas été trop dure de…

-Attends je t'arrête tout de suite, on ne parle pas de ma famille. Les gens ont assez de préjugés sur les Weasley, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-D'accord. Peux-tu nous parler de tes amis.

-Ah c'était donc ça, tu voulais que je te parle d'Harry. C'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, je ne te dirais rien sur Harry.

-Mais il y a aussi Hermione, que pourrais-tu nous dire sur elle ?

-C'est une véritable miss-je-sais-tout. Elle me pousse à me surpasser bien qu'elle ne croit pas à mes capacités de gardien. Sans elle, je passerais plus de temps à m'amuser et moins de temps à réviser.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Colin.

-Qu'est ce que tu as toi ? demanda-t-il en colère.

-Rien, répondit-il hilare.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-C'est pas ça c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que lorsque j'ai parlé de ta famille et de Harry, tu t'es emporté mais lorsque j'ai parlé d'Hermione, tu m'en as fait l'éloge.

-Et alors ? Tout le monde connaît les Weasley et Harry Potter mais personne ne connaît Hermione, c'est d'ailleurs sur elle que tu devrais faire un article et par sur moi.

-J'en prends note. On peut reprendre ton interview ?

-Mouais, maugréa-t-il.

-Tu es en septième année, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ?

-Aider Harry Potter à anéantir Voldemort et ses chiens chiens.

-Quel est le métier que tu voudrais exercer plus tard.

-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, j'essaie juste de rester vivant et de protéger mes proches.

-Ok, répondit Colin qui se disait qu'à part Hermione, Ron ne parlerait de rien.

-Quels sont tes passions ? Il parait que tu voues un culte aux Canons de Chudley ?

-C'est la meilleure équipe de Quidditch au monde.

-Et que penses-tu de Victor Krum ? osa-t-il demander bien qu'il savait ses sentiments à son égard.

-Pas de commentaires. Et ne rigoles pas, il n'y a rien de marrant.

-Si, ta tête ! répondit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Le voyant de plus en plus énervé, Colin décida de finir son questionnaire au plus vite.

-Dernière question. Il parait tu es un grand gourmand.

Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Quel est ton bonbon préféré ?

-Hermione ! répondit-il le regard perdu. Rien que de la voir, on en a l'eau à la bouche. J'ai tellement envie d'enlever l'emballage pour savourer le goût de ses baisers.

Puis Ron reprit ses esprits.

-C'est fini maintenant, je me casse.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Colin de répondre, Ron quitta la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Hermione, l'oreille collée à la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais répondre aux questions de Colin.

-Je t'avais promis de le faire, répondit Ron vexé du peu de confiance qu'Hermione avait en lui.

-Je sais.

-ALORS POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA ? s'écria-t-il avant de partir.

Le sentant très énervé, Hermione décida de jouer avec le seul atout qu'elle avait en main.

-Alors comme ça je suis ton bonbon préféré ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Ron se retourna et quand il vit Hermione sourire malicieusement, toute sa colère disparut et un espoir naquit. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'avais raison, tu es vraiment le meilleur des bonbons, murmura le rouquin avant de goûter une nouvelle fois à sa sucrerie préférée.


	16. Le bruit des vagues

**Coucou, et me revoilà avec un nouvel os  
j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas j'adore les reviews...**

* * *

_Le bruit des vagues_

Ron se réveilla en pleine nuit, il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Harry lui dormait profondément. Afin de ne pas le réveiller, Ron alla dans la cuisine boire un verre de jus de citrouille.

Alors qu'il se désaltérait, il vit, grâce à la pleine lune, une masse sombre sur le bord de la falaise. Il prit son manteau et alla rejoindre cette personne.

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme se retourna et le rouquin vit des larmes perler sur son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme resta à pleurer dans les bras de son ami avant de s'expliquer.

-C'est rien, c'est juste que je me dis que Dobby n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier à mourir dans cette guerre.

-Il le savait tu sais, il a eu la chance d'être libre et voulait la même chose pour ses congénères.

Hermione acquiesça tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu ne diras rien à Harry ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant, il a d'autres soucis en tête.

-Promis.

Hermione se remit face à la mer tout en restant dans les bras du rouquin.

-Mes parents me manquent aussi, je me demande si je les reverrais un jour.

Sans comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, Ron embrassa furtivement Hermione dans le cou.

-Je suis sur que tu les reverras.

Hermione se mit à sourire.

-Merci de me remonter le moral. Bill et Fleur ont beaucoup de chance, cet endroit est magnifique.

Ron et Hermione restèrent quelques instants sur cette falaise. Chacun ferma les yeux pour savourer le bruit des vagues. Ron profita de ce moment pour humer les cheveux de sa belle.

-Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, tu vas attraper du mal, lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit face.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir toute seule dans ma chambre.

-Tu veux dormir avec nous.

Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage et acquiesça. Ron lui prit la main et tous deux rentrèrent dans la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Ron murmura :

-Tu vas prendre mon lit, je vais dormir par terre.

-Non, je veux dormir avec toi, s'il te plait…

Ron acquiesça sous le regard suppliant de la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Hermione dormir dans le lit de son ami. Il savait que ce moment arriverait un jour mais fut étonné de voir qu'à leur réveil, ses amis n'avaient toujours pas avoué leurs sentiments….


	17. Débordement

**Oups j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de poster cet os l'autre jour**

**alors aujourd'hui c'est deux pour le prix d'un**

**Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?**

* * *

Le pacte

Ron venait d'entrer dans le salon de sa sœur et trouva son beau frère.

-Non, Ronald Weasley est en avance. Tu es malade ?

-Très marrant Potter. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

-Ba alors mon pépère, tu es tout triste.

-Non, c'est Elisabeth qui m'a soulée.

-Elisabeth ? Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Jude.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappela-t-il. Elisabeth ou Jude quelle importance, de toute façon je l'ai larguée.

-Ron, se désola-t-il. Tu as bientôt trente ans, il est peut être temps que tu te calmes.

-Harry, tout le monde ne rencontre pas sa femme à onze ans et lui fait quatre gosses en moins de dix ans.

-Et qui te dit que tu ne l'as pas rencontrée ?

Alors que la conversation s'orientait vers le sujet tabou, Hermione apparut dans le salon.

-Tu es déjà là Ron ? Que nous vaut un tel revirement de situation ?

-Oh c'est bon ne t'y mets pas non plus. De toute façon, vous n'êtes bonnes qu'à nous faire chier.

-Qui nous ? demanda-t-elle avec défi, elle avait pris l'habitude de ses disputes et ne s'en formalisait plus.

-Le sexe faible.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que les femmes sont le sexe faible ? Mais tu rêves ?

-Alors prouve le moi ? Trouve-moi une seule fille qui ne rêve pas de mariage, d'enfants ou de maison avec jardin.

-Tu l'as devant toi, répondit-elle du tac o tac.

-PAPA, entendirent-ils.

Harry qui se sentait de trop comme à chaque dispute du couple, alla s'occuper de ses enfants. Ginny n'était pas là aujourd'hui, elle était de garde à Sainte Mangouste.

-Tu veux dire que tu serais capable de vivre une relation avec un mec sans l'étouffer.

-Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ? demanda-t-elle tout en se rapprochant.

-Très bien, on fait un deal.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-On se met ensemble.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle atterrée.

-Je te parle d'une relation uniquement sexuelle, pas de projet, pas mots d'amour…

-Tu veux dire que tu me siffleras quand tu auras besoin de tirer un coup ?

-Et pareil pour toi…

-Tentant !

-Alors ?

-Ok, mais pas un mot à Harry.

-Pour me faire traiter de pervers

-Très bien, on commence ce soir. Je pars devant et tu me suis. On se retrouve chez moi.

Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la sortie, Ron la héla.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui pars en premier ?

-Parce que c'est toujours moi qui pars la première lors qu'on se dispute. Allez, je saurais me faire pardonner, s'exclama-t-elle avant de fuir.

Quand Harry revint dans le salon, il fut étonné de voir Ron seul.

-Où est Hermione ?

-Parti, répondit-il gêné.

-Putain Ron, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Mais rien. Pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute ? Tu sais bien qu'elle est très lunatique.

-Ca c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Elle doit… être dans sa mauvaise période.

_J'espère pas_ pensa Ron qui voyait ses projets pour la soirée changer si c'était vraiment le cas.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, tes enfants te réclament.

-Ok merci. Je ne sais pas comment fais Ginny pour arriver à tout assumer.

Ron lui fit une tape amicale pour encourager son meilleur ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TOC TOC

-Entre c'est ouvert.

Le jeune homme obéit et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Hermione ?

-…

-Hermione ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme en nuisette à l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Pauvre petit chéri.

-Toujours d'accord pour notre pacte ?

-Toujours.

-Ok parce qu'Harry m'a fait une frayeur.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda-t-elle effrayée à son tour.

-Non mais on a parlé de vos problèmes mensuels…

-Et ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant félinement.

-Je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient contrarier notre projet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nos projets sont toujours d'actualité.

-Ahhhhh.

-Comme tu le dis, mais avant quelques recommandations, l'interrompit-elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble qu'on a des droits sur les autres relations que nous auront. On est pas ensemble donc pas de jalousie et on peut aller voir ailleurs. Et ne crois pas que je me plierais à tous tes souhaits et désirs sexuels.

-Et si on arrêtait de parler ? demanda Ron en enlevant une bretelle de la tenue de la jeune femme et en commençant à l'embrasser sur les parcelles de peau dénudées.

-Très bonne idée, répondit-elle avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami, la soirée promettait d'être réjouissante…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alors heureuse ? demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione sortait de la salle de bain après s'être rafraichie.

-Ca peut aller. C'est juste que je peux enfin me faire un avis sur la réputation que tu tiens depuis Poudlard.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il en fumant une cigarette.

-Mais voyons, celle de l'étalon rouquin. C'est vrai que tu es bien monté.

-Je n'ai encore jamais reçu aucune plainte. Tu dois être contente ?

-De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui piquant sa cigarette pour tirer dessus.

-Quand tu le désireras, ce magnifique organe sera à tes ordres.

Hermione s'installa sur le matelas, à l'opposé du jeune homme, son pied jouant avec le membre du jeune homme.

-Mais si un jour, tu me fais un coup vache… je te le brise.

-Oh oh, mademoiselle me menace.

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle en se rapprochant félinement du jeune homme. Prêt pour un petit jeu ?

-Mais dis-moi, je suis si exceptionnel ?

-Non, c'est juste que je suis en manque.

-Ah d'accord, je suis ta drogue, répondit-il amusé.

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres puis de son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré leur pacte, Hermione et Ron continuaient de rechercher le grand amour.

Ce soir, Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Mike Jones, la jeune femme l'attendaient depuis deux heures dans un restaurant très chic du Londres moldu quand elle comprit que le jeune homme ne viendrait pas. Elle appela Ron.

-Mione qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous avec un gars ce soir.

La jeune femme qui s'était cachée dans les toilettes craqua nerveusement.

-Il est pas venu, il s'est moqué de moi. Pff, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je pars du restaurant seule.

-Attends-moi, j'arrive, répondit le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

Hermione fut reconnaissante envers Ron d'être toujours là pour elle, c'était lui qui avait décidé d'acheter un téléphone moldu, pour être toujours joignable pour son amie. La jeune femme se redonna bonne mine et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Quinze minutes plus tard, Ron arriva un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges dans les bras.

-Excuse-moi, ma chérie, s'écria-t-il pour que tout le monde entende. Je suis tombé en panne d'essence et mon téléphone ne marchait plus, il m'a fallu marcher une heure pour que je trouve un garagiste d'ouvert et que je me trouve un taxi. J'ai ensuite filé chez un fleuriste pour me faire pardonner par ceci, finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione fut surprise car c'était le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux mais laissa le jeune homme faire. Celui-ci s'installa à table et regarda la carte.

-Et si on mangeait ? proposa-t-il.

-Ron, c'est affreusement cher, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui mais la réservation est au nom de l'autre idiot, il a du payer des arrhes pour réserver, autant en profiter…

Voyant le sourire malicieux de son ami, Hermione accepta la proposition. Après avoir mangé, Ron lui proposa une danse. Enlacé à la jeune femme, Ron comprit que son amour pour Hermione avait revu le jour, il profita alors de cet instant et la gratifia d'un baiser sur le front quand la musique prit fin. Il proposa ensuite à son amie de la raccompagner.

-Pas ce soir Ron, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il l'enlaça de nouveau.

-Je ne te parlais pas de nos activités nocturnes, mais juste de réconfort.

La jeune femme l'enlaça.

-Comment il a pu me faire ça ? Je pensais… je pensais que je lui plaisais.

-C'est fini ma belle, c'est fini.

Ron la raccompagna et passa le reste de la nuit avec celle qu'il avait toujours aimé dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, alors que Ron s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Eh dis moi ? continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est une ordure.

-Qui ?

-Mike.

-Ah lui, se souvint Ron comme celui qui avait posé un lapin à Hermione la veille.

-J'ai été lui demandé des explications et… et… et il m'a dit que s'il m'avait invité c'était pour remporter un pari et que sinon, il n'aurait jamais posé un regard sur moi, que je ressemblais à McGonnagall avec mes vêtements et que je lui donnais envie de vomir. Tu trouves aussi que je m'habille comme une vieille.

Ron ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long.

-Alors toi aussi, s'emporta-t-elle. Merci, répondit-elle froidement avant de transplaner.

Le jeune homme habitué au caractère plus qu'entêté de son amie transplana à sa suite.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ronald ? Tu veux me sauter ? Ah j'ai compris, habillée je suis une vieille peau mais à poil je suis bandante c'est ça ?

Hermione se dévêtit de ses habits.

-Ca va comme ça ? Je t'excite.

-Hermione, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Même avec les vêtements de Rogue tu me ferais de l'effet alors c'est pour dire…

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Bon c'est vrai que sans rien c'est encore mieux mais bon…

-Ordure, bougonna-t-elle en se blottissant les bras de son amant.

-Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire demain ?

La jeune femme releva la tête intriguée.

-Allez faire les boutiques, je suis sure que tu pourrais t'habiller plus… jeune.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes affaires.

-Elles sont trop strictes et donc tu fais… un peu peur.

-Alors que… quand je suis nue ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Tu serais plus un fantasme qu'un rêve, répondit Ron avant de prendre possession des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne se rappelait plus de la clause sur les baisers (c'est normal, il n'y en avait pas) mais décida de laisser son camarade de jeu décider de la marche à suivre à ce sujet : il en maîtrisait parfaitement le thème.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain fut placé sous le signe de la détente, Ron et Hermione passèrent une journée en amoureux à faire du lèche vitrine. La jeune femme se sentait tellement bien qu'elle se permit un arrêt chez un coiffeur qui lui rafraichit sa coupe de cheveux ce qui la rajeunit de cinq ans.

-Tu es complètement fou, avoua Hermione quand elle entra dans son appartement avec Ron.

-Pas du tout, cette jupe était faite pour toi.

-Mais tu as vu le prix ?

-Bien sur puisque c'est moi qui l'ai payée.

-Ronald, sermonna-t-elle.

-Hermione ?

-Tu n'aurais pas du, j'ai déjà acheté pleins de chose. D'ailleurs je suis sure que ma banque va m'appeler pour me demander si on ne m'a pas volé ma carte bleue...

-Je voulais te l'offrir.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Parce qu'elle t'allait bien.

-Tout comme les autres, répondit-elle en collant son front à celui du jeune homme.

-Très bien, répondit-il pour clore le sujet. Si je l'ai acheté c'est pour être sur que je serais le seul à te l'enlever, ça te va ?

-Tu veux dire que personne, mis à part toi bien sur, ne pourra me déshabiller quand j'aurais cette jupe ?

-Parfaitement.

-Ok, répondit-elle. Mais petite question, si je ne porte pas cette jupe, tu peux quand même me déshabiller ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai assez chaud.

-Toi aussi, c'est bizarre car moi aussi.

-Il faudrait donc qu'on se déleste de ses vêtements très vite.

-Tout à fait d'accord, répondit-il avant de commencer à défaire le chemisier de la jeune femme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà deux mois qu'Hermione rayonnait ce qui n'échappa pas à Ginny

-Que nous vaut ce si joli sourire ?

-J'ai pas le droit de sourire.

-Si mais tu n'as jamais été aussi rayonnante.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Alors à quoi devons-nous ce changement ? Ou plutôt à qui ?

-….

-Vas-y Hermione, dis-moi ?

-….

-Tu ne veux même pas parler de ton nouveau mec à ta meilleure amie.

-C'est pas mon mec.

-C'est qui alors ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Hermione, sermonna-t-elle.

-Je couche avec un mec c'est tout.

-Comment ça couché ? Tu veux dire seulement du sexe ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers ses nièces pour éviter les critiques de sa meilleure amie.

-Qui ? QUI ?

Mais la jeune femme jouait déjà avec les enfants.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Ron arriva quinze minutes plus tard, il trouva Hermione avec son filleul dans ses bras.

-Elle est belle marraine ?

-Oui bonhomme.

-Quand je serais grand, je me marierais avec marraine.

Ron se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-En attendant, je vais te l'entretenir.

-Ron, sermonna-t-elle. Pas devant les enfants.

Hermione releva le visage et vit que Ginny avait tout entendu de la conversation. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la cuisine, son amie la suivit.

-Alors c'est Ron.

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse.

-Mais merde Hermione, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

-Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

-Avec Ron, ne joue pas à ce jeu, tu ne peux qu'en souffrir.

-Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

-Du bien ? Ron ne t'a jamais fait de bien. Tu te rappelles tout ce que tu as souffert.

-TU M'EMMERDES, s'écria-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement sans que Ron puisse la retenir mais comprit la situation quand il vit sa sœur revenir avec le visage colérique de sa mère.

-Faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

Son neveu le regarda avec un air de pitié comme pour le soutenir car quand sa mère avait cet air, ça ne voulait rien dire de bon. Ron la suivit et s'installa sur une chaise.

-Je t'écoute.

-A quoi tu joue avec Hermione ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Oh que si ça me regarde, c'est MA meilleure amie.

-Mais c'est SA vie.

-Qu'est ce que tu connais de sa vie. Tu étais là toi pendant ses moments de détresse ? Non, Monsieur parcourrait le monde.

-Tu ne vas pas le reprocher ça aussi.

-Non mais ne critique pas ma façon de protéger mon amie.

-C'est une grand fille !

-Qui a beaucoup souffert. Hermione t'a toujours aimé et quand la guerre s'est finie, TOI tu es parti, la laissant seule. Au bout de trois ans, elle a enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui, comme de par hasard, te ressemblait trait pour trait. Il s'est joué d'elle, la escroquée et la abandonnée… une semaine avant leur mariage.

-Hermione devait se marier ? demanda Ron interloqué.

-Et oui, et depuis Hermione ne croit plus en l'amour. Alors ne joue pas avec elle, ordonna-t-elle.

-On est majeur, on fait ce qu'on veut, répliqua Ron avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement de sa sœur en colère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron alla se balader. Les paroles de Ginny lui revenaient en tête. Hermione l'avait aimé et avait souffert à cause de lui. Le jeune homme était perdu. Lui aussi avait eu des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Des sentiments qui avaient revu le jour depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait retrouvé en larme au restaurant. Mais que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Elle semblait être satisfaite de leur pacte, mais est ce que comme lui, elle avait changé d'avis ? Dans le doute, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de la jeune femme mais il trouva porte close. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais il ne put le faire car la clef était restée de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Hermione ?

-…

-Hermione ? S'il te plait, ouvre-moi.

-…

-J'aimerais qu'on parle…

Après dix minutes de supplication, Ron partit en implorant Hermione de venir le lendemain mais la jeune femme ne donna pas de nouvelles. Le rouquin alla la rejoindre au travail mais ne put la voir car elle avait pris quelques jours de congé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine déjà qu'il était loin d'Hermione et Ron devenait fou de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de la jeune femme. Il savait que Ginny devait avoir de ses nouvelles et décida d'aller la voir.

-Hermione ne veut plus me voir depuis que tu nous as fait la morale.

-Et ça t'étonne ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Et pourquoi elle ne me le dit pas ?

-J'ai promis de rien dire.

-Ginny… Quand tu m'as parlé des sentiments d'Hermione, tu n'as pas vraiment été claire. Sont-ils toujours d'actualité.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Parce que moi oui. Moi aussi j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis parti, je ne voulais pas la voir faire sa vie avec un autre alors que moi je l'aimais comme un fou. Quand je me suis cru guéri, je suis revenu mais ce… pacte m'a fait comprendre que les sentiments que je ressens pour elle sont comme un feu de forêt, il disparaît mais continue de bruler en profondeur pour ressurgir un jour.

-Et ce jour est arrivé ? demanda Ginny qui semblait plus douce.

-Oui, mais…Ron se cacha son visage de ses mains. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je lance ce foutu pacte. Je suis un homme mort. Si on continue ce pacte, ça va me détruire et si on arrête…

-Et si tout s'arrête ?

-Elle rencontrera d'autres hommes, avec qui… Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… Je veux être l'unique comme elle l'est pour moi.

Alors que Ron se confiait enfin à sa petite sœur, une infirmière les interrompit.

-Excusez-moi, mais votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

-Très bien, faites-le patienter.

-D'accord.

-Ron, il faut que tu lui parles.

-Elle ne veut plus me voir.

-J'ai un rendez-vous… Tu veux qu'on en reparle ce soir ?

-Non, je pense que je vais aller dormir.

Ron quitta le cabinet de sa sœur et rentra chez lui. Il voulut se coucher dans son canapé mais y trouva une invitée.

-Hermione ?

-Ron, répondit-elle confuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est Ginny qui…

-Non, j'avais besoin de… te parler.

-Moi aussi.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors écoute-moi et si ensuite tu ne veux plus me parler alors je te foutrais la paix.

-…

-Je… Je pense que cette histoire de pacte était une vraie connerie.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Tu avais raison, je suis le sexe faible. Depuis quelques semaines, je fais des projets pour nous deux. Je pense à un nous…. Mais ce nous n'existera jamais

-Tu veux dire que…tu m'aimes ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, comme une folle. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'on ne se voient pas pendant quelques temps.

Hermione s'apprêtaient à quitter le salon quand Ron la retint et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'interdis de partir loin de moi. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione et Ron l'embrassa tendrement. Ce fut Hermione qui arrêta ce baiser.

-C'est pas si facile…

-…Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-J'ai du retard Ron. Ca m'est déjà arrivé mais d'habitude je ne suis pas sexuellement active, avoua-t-elle tendue.

-C'est fini mon ange, je suis là, dit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-On va peut être avoir un bébé Ron.

-Alors tu feras de moi, un homme heureux… enfin si tu veux bien de moi pour élever cet enfant.

-Tu es sincère ?

-Je t'aime Hermione et cela depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, alors partager le reste de ma vie avec toi est tout sauf une corvée, sauf si bien entendu notre enfant est une miss je sais tout également parce que un idiot entre deux intellectuelles…

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Alors que les deux amants se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Hermione l'interrompit.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny.

-Je viens avec toi, je ne veux plus te quitter, plus jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Main dans la main, Ron et Hermione patientait dans la salle d'attente quand une infirmière arriva.

-Le Médicomage Potter vous attend.

Hermione regarda Ron craintive.

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Ron l'embrassa sur le front.

-J'ai tes résultats, annonça Ginny.

-Et ?

-Négatif.

Hermione souffla de soulagement et se retourna vers Ron.

-Tu es déçu ?

-De devoir nous entrainer encore et encore pour que le moment venu nous soyons apte à concevoir notre enfant.

Hermione le mangeait des yeux, reconnaissante à son amant d'être aussi compréhensif.

-C'est bon, s'exclama Ginny, vous pouvez vous embrasser, je ferme les yeux.

Elle mit une main sur ses yeux mais écarta les doigts pour voir sa meilleure amie s'asseoir à califourchon sur son frère et l'embrasser passionnément.

-Bon les enfants, vous allez peut être continuer tout ça dans une chambre.

Hermione se sentit gênée alors que Ron acquiesça.

-Pour une fois que tu as des bonnes idées Ginny.

Les deux amoureux se levèrent.

-Merci Ginny, on te doit beaucoup.

-Quand je vous vois heureux comme ça, je suis contente de m'être immiscer dans votre histoire. Allez filez, mais ne m'oubliez pas quand vous chercherez une marraine pour votre enfant.

Une fois la porte du cabinet de Ginny fermée, les deux amants s'enlacèrent.

-Elle a l'air pressée d'être marraine dis-moi, dit Ron entre deux baisers, il va donc falloir que nous nous mettions vite à la tâche, surtout si nous devons nous entrainer.

-Je t'aime, avoua Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi, avoua à son tour Ron avant de transplaner avec sa petite amie sur un lit qu'ils ne quittèrent pas durant quelques jours.


	18. Le bleu le plus pur

_Oui oui je sais j'ai été longue et cet OS est court mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'essaie poster plus vite_

_bonne lecture _

_chaton_

* * *

_**La huitième merveille du monde**_

Dire qu'Hermione était exténuée était un euphémisme. En effet, voilà plus de trente heures qu'elle se trouvait dans cette salle de travail et trente six heures qu'elle avait perdu les eaux.

-Poussez madame, poussez.

Hermione regarda son mari méchamment.

-Je crois que vous devriez arrêter de lui demander de pousser.

-Ecoutez M. Weasley, votre femme a presque fini, il faut encore qu'elle pousse.

-Ma femme est épuisée. Trop pour vous répondre mais si vous saviez toutes les grossièretés qu'elle aurait à vous dire.

La sage femme se retourna vers la patiente.

-On y est presque madame.

-Ca va faire cinq heures que vous me le répétez, alors excusez-moi si je ne vous crois pas.

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-J'en peux plus Ron, je suis fatiguée.

-Encore un peu mon amour, dis-toi que dans quelques minutes, tu auras notre bébé dans tes bras.

-J'en suis pas si sûre. Je suis en train de me demander si ce bébé ne fait pas exprès. Il est tellement bien installé ici, il pourrait y rester encore quelques jours non ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises mon amour. Nous n'allons pas, dès maintenant, céder à ses caprices, et puis, il est temps qu'il fasse notre connaissance. Weasley ou pas, c'est pas lui qui fera la loi, tu m'entends ? dit-il au ventre arrondi.

-On s'y remet ? demanda la sage femme amusé de la ruse du mari.

-D'accord, mais dans une demi-heure, j'abandonne.

-Alors mettons-nous vite au travail, poussez madame Weasley.

*****************************************

Un quart d'heure plus tard, des cris se firent entendre.

-C'est une fille !

-Une fille ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les heureux parents.

-C'était la surprise ?

-Oui, répondit Ron.

La sage femme posa le bébé dans les bras de sa maman.

-Et voilà ! A quel nom devons-nous déclarer ce petit ange ?

Hermione regarda son bébé. Elle n'avait pas encore de cheveux, peut être serait-elle rousse comme son papa mais pour le moment c'était son portrait craché. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement les yeux bleus de son mari. Un bleu si pur qu'on pouvait y voir la mer.

-Rose, annonça fièrement Ron. Elle s'appelle Rose Weasley.


	19. Violence, pillage et extorsion

_Et oui, j'ai été rapide sur ce coup là_

_J'espère que cet os vous plaira_

* * *

_**La mort d'Hermione Jane Granger**_

Ca y est. C'était la fin.

Hermione Jane Granger allait mourir. Elle était désormais entourée de cinq Mangemorts armés de baguette contrairement à elle : il lui était impossible de s'en sortir.

-Fais ta prière sang de bourbe.

-Non. Pas vous, lui.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que ce soit lui.

Elle entendit un petit rire.

-Si c'est que ce que tu veux.

Le Mangemort, qu'Hermione identifia comme Drago Malefoy, l'empoigna fortement et transplana avec elle.

*************************

TOC TOC TOC

-Weasley.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait passé la nuit à guetter des membres de l'Ordre.

-Oui ?

-Tiens. Cadeau ! Elle a insisté pour que tu finisses le travail.

Il jeta Hermione au milieu de la chambre et referma la porte.

-Hermione ?

-Salut, répondit-elle gênée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ca se voit pas, c'est la fin. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes à vivre. Allez vas-y ! Fais le ton sale travail.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Ca fallait le décider avant ! Tu as fait un choix, celui de changer de camps alors maintenant assume. Tue-moi.

Il refusa à nouveau.

-TUE-MOI. La mort sera plus douce si elle vient de toi.

-NON.

-Tu m'as déjà tué une fois en me quittant pour…pour eux, finit-elle avec dégoût. Alors recommence. TUE-MOI RONALD WEASLEY. Tue-moi, ais au moins ce courage là.

Elle était à ses genoux, le suppliant de lui ôter la vie, lui, après tout ce temps loin d'elle, n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire l'amour. Il la fit se relever et l'embrassa passionnément. Merlin que ses baisers lui avaient manqué.

-Fais-le Ronald, je préfère que tu me tues rapidement plutôt que de mourir sous leur baguette après de multiples tortures. Ais pitié de moi ! Abrège mes souffrances.

Ron l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Une dernière fois avant de lui jeter le sort funeste. Il prit alors son corps et le déposa délicatement sur son lit. Après s'être assis à ses cotés, il se jeta le même sort.

**********************************

Quelques heures plus tard, Voldemort entra dans la chambre de Ronald Weasley.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Il était vraiment pitoyable. Envoyez ça à Potter. Ca lui fera énormément de peine… retrouver ses chers amis… morts.

Il se mit de nouveau à rigoler.

-Attendez deux, trois jours. Ensuite, nous lancerons l'offensive. Il faut abattre sa proie quand est à terre. Ça en sera presque trop facile

Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire. Le combat final allait bientôt commencer.

***********************************

***********************************

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Même le soir de son mariage, il faisait ce terrible cauchemar. Il regarda sa tendre épouse, Merlin qu'Hermione est belle quand elle dort. Il devrait peut être écouter ses conseils, peut être qu'un psychomage pourrait l'aider à chasser ses cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir paisiblement.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, Ron quitta sa chambre pour se servir un whisky pur feu sec.

-Tu es là ? entendit-il quelques instants plus tard. J'ai cru que mon mari m'avait déjà délaissée.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes.

-Cauchemar ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, elle lui caressa le visage.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux descendirent ensuite sur sa poitrine.

-M. Weasley aurait-il des projets pour la fin de la nuit ?

-Je vous signale Mrs Weasley, que c'est notre nuit de noce et que j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

_la fin vous a plu ? alors dites merci a tit nim, sans elle, ron n'aurait pas fait de cauchemar (et oui je voulais explorer mon coté sadique mais ma beta m'a remise sur le droit chemin_


	20. Course folle

et voilà un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. le thème utilisé est Course folle

Un grand merci a ma beta Tit nim

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Tête de linotte**

Ron était extenué. Non mais quel idiot était-il ! Comment avait-il pu oublier l'anniversaire de sa petite amie ? Et dire que ce sont les allusions de son meilleur ami qui le lui avait rappelé.

Flash Back

Ron était arrivé avec vingt minutes de retard.

-Alors vieux ! Panne de réveil ou alors c'est notre chanceuse d'Hermione qui a eu son premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Voyant le visage surpris de son meilleur ami, Harry comprit.

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié son anniversaire.

-Merde !!!!!!! Il faut absolument que j'aille lui acheter un cadeau.

-On a des cours très importants aujourd'hui. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons des partiels la semaine prochaine, des partiels qui comptent pour nos examens de fin d'année ?

-Si je ne lui souhaite pas son anniversaire convenablement, je ne vivrais pas assez vieux pour devenir auror, crois-moi.

Harry se mit à rire.

-C'est sûr !

-S'il te plait, prends des notes pour moi. Et je te promets de te retourner l'appareil.

-Je n'oublie pas l'anniversaire de Ginny moi. C'est bon allez file !

Ron lui fit une grimace et quitta le centre de formation.

Fin du flash back

Ron ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait passé sa matinée sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait tout d'abord été chez Fleury et Boot : il trouverait certainement un livre qui pourrait assouvir la soif de connaissance de sa belle. Malheureusement il ne trouva rien d'intéressant hormis un annale des meilleurs joueurs que les Canons de Chudley ait compté. Et une chose était sûre, Hermione n'aimerait pas ce cadeau. Il se promit de revenir ultérieurement pour s'acheter le bouquin. Il reprit alors ses recherches.

Il se rendit chez Mme Guipure qui lui demanda quel genre de vêtement il recherchait. Ron pensa immédiatement à une nuisette en soie. Non, ce serait beaucoup plus pour lui que pour elle. Il pensa ensuite à des tenues plus strictes, Hermione étant du genre BCBG, mais Ron ne cessait de la taquiner à ce sujet, préférant la voir plus sexy. Il était donc impensable de lui acheter ce genre de vêtement, il ressortit donc une nouvelle fois bredouille.

Il s'arrêta ensuite devant la vitrine de Jewel's shop, il lui offrirait un bijou. Pas une bague, il était encore trop tôt pour officialiser leur relation. Et puis cette bague, de toute façon, il l'avait déjà achetée il y a six mois. Quand il vit les autres bijoux, il comprit que rien ne conviendrait à sa belle : elle était simple, chaque bijou qu'elle portait correspondait à un être cher à son cœur. Un collier le représentait déjà et un jour s'ajouterait une bague puis une alliance. Alors non, elle n'aurait pas de bijou.

Quand il sortit de la bijouterie, il constata qu'il était presque midi. Il décida d'aller faire une petite surprise à sa petite amie.

************************

Hermione fut agréablement surprise de voir son petit ami l'attendre à la sortie de la fac, un bouquet de fleur à la main qui plus est.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Aurais-tu oublié mon anniversaire mon amour ?

-Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ? s'insurgea Ron.

-Peut être parce que tu l'as oublié l'année dernière.

-C'était l'année dernière. Et cette année j'y ai pensé. D'ailleurs pour me racheter, j'ai décidé de fêter ton anniversaire ce midi, il l'embrassa. Et ce soir, tu auras ton cadeau.

-Et pourquoi pas ce midi ?

-Pour te faire languir.

-Ou simplement parce que tu ne l'as pas acheté.

-Hermione ! Arrête de me dévaloriser, je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire, s'emporta Ron. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec moi, je peux partir.

Elle lui prit la main.

-Je suis désolée, c'est juste que ce matin, je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un baiser alors excuse-moi une nouvelle fois d'avoir douté.

-Excuse acceptée. Alors dis moi, pique-nique ou restaurant ?

-Restaurant.

Ron la prit dans ses bras et transplana.

*******************************

Et voilà, il était seize heures. Hermione finirait ses cours dans une heure. Dans, au maximum, une heure et demi, elle serait de retour chez eux et là, elle découvrirait le subterfuge. Désespéré, il décida d'aller voir son frère.

-Salut frérot. Alors comment ça va ?

-Je vais mourir ce soir !

George tourna la pancarte indiquant la fermeture du magasin.

********************************

George comprit très vite que son frère allait mal. En effet, il n'avait pris que deux boules vanille/chocolat au lieu du traditionnel banana split avec double supplément de chantilly.

-Allez ! Dis-moi ! Quelle est la raison de ton régime ?

-Hermione va me tuer. J'ai une nouvelle fois oublié son anniversaire.

-C'est un cerveau que tu devras demander au tien.

Ron fit une grimace d'excuse.

-J'ai passé la journée à lui chercher un cadeau mais j'ai fait chou blanc.

-Tu ne lui as pas acheté un livre ? Ca devrait lui plaire.

-Et lequel ? Elle les a tous, et si il y en a qu'elle n'a pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Mais c'est que tu sais réfléchir quand tu veux toi, ironisa George.

-Merci.

-Alors un bijou ?

-Non.

-Un voyage ?

-C'est déjà prévu qu'on parte à Noël.

-Maman est au courant ?

-Pour l'instant on parle d'Hermione, pas de maman.

-Ok je tiendrai ma langue. Et un vêtement ?

-Pour qu'elle me reproche que ça la grossit, tu veux ma mort ou quoi !

-C'est vrai que ça peut être risqué.

-Elle va me tuer.

-J'ai peut être quelque chose pour toi. Viens, dit-il en jetant quelques mornilles sur la table.

George l'emmena au premier étage du magasin.

-Je ne suis jamais venu ici, remarqua Ron.

-C'était le jardin secret de Fred, c'est là qu'il dessinait ou peignait.

-Fred dessinait ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-Plutôt qui ? Angélina était son modèle.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils sont tombés amoureux, comprit Ron.

George se mit à rire.

-Ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble. C'est que ce que tout le monde pensait. En réalité, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble c'était pour que Fred réalise sa passion. J'ai laissé croire la même chose quand Fred s'est mis à peindre Alicia.

-Vous êtes des petits malins.

George se rapprocha d'un tableau.

-Et voici ton cadeau.

Il ôta le drap, Ron fut ébloui.

-C'est ? C'est moi et Hermione ?

-En effet.

-Mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais pendant des mois, les Gryffondors ont fait des paris sur vous. Toutes les théories possibles ont été prédites. Une fois, Angélina a raconté à Fred qu'elle vous voyait bien chacun sur votre balançoire, vous embrassant au clair de lune. Il avait alors peint cette idée, il comptait vous l'offrir pour votre mariage.

-Il ne nous a jamais vus nous embrasser, regretta Ron.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda son frère en lui donnant le tableau.

-Il est magnifique mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un cadeau pour nous deux, pas seulement pour Hermione.

-Je suis sûr qu'il lui plaira quand même et puis tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Comment pourrais-je te l'offrir à ton mariage, si Hermione te quitte ?

-Tu n'as pas tort.

-Prends-le, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Fred.

-Il te manque.

-C'était ma moitié tu sais.

Ron donna une accolade à son frère en guise de réconfort

-Vas-y file la rejoindre, maintenant que tu as un cadeau à lui offrir.

Ron lui sourit avant de disparaître.

***********************************

Quand Hermione arriva chez elle, elle fut surprise de trouver un chevalet drapé de blanc. Poussée par la curiosité, elle posa une main dessus.

-NON NON NON ! C'est pour le dessert ! Avant tu vas aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Tout est prêt.

Hermione se blottit contre son compagnon.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi.

-Tu avais tes raisons. Tu es toute excusée.

-Non j'insiste. Pour me faire pardonner, on pourrait le prendre ensemble ce bain. Tu as l'air épuisé, finit-elle en caressant son visage.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas très pressée d'arriver au dessert finalement.

-C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau.

Ron souffla quand Hermione le conduisit vers la salle de bain. Cette journée avait été épuisante et la soirée promettait d'être tout aussi mouvementée.

Une chose est sûre, l'année prochaine, il s'en rappellerait.


	21. Superstar

_et me revoile avec un os très très court sur le theme superstar, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_un grand merci a ma beta tit nim_

**

* * *

**

_**Dur dur d'être une superstar.**_

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis en retard, s'excusa Ron avant même de fermer la porte.

-Tu as deux heures de retard Ron ! Deux heures ! J'ai envoyé un hibou au centre d'entrainement, tu l'as quitté il y a trois heures.

-Désolé bébé.

-Je te rappelle que nos parents viennent demain pour la préparation du mariage, qu'on avait prévu d'aller faire les courses puis le ménage.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur, mais après l'entrainement, un journaliste m'a demandé une interview.

-Et ça t'a pris trois heures ? demanda Hermione qui ne décolérait pas.

-Non. Une seule mais j'ai croisé quelques supporters. Ils m'ont invité à boire un verre avec eux. Je n'allais pas leur dire non, c'est eux qui font de moi la star que je suis.

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle prit quelques détergents et le donna à son compagnon.

-Allez la superstar. Vas récurer les toilettes.

Elle alla continuer le ménage dans le salon.

-ET PAS DE MAGIE ! Ca t'apprendra à être en retard, s'écria-t-elle.

Ron souffla. Sa fiancée était effrayante, elle semblait parfois pire que sa mère. Tout héros de Quidditch qu'il était, il n'échapperait pas cette fois ci à la sentence ménagère !!


	22. Liens

_Et voila un nouvel os, sur le thème lien._

_bonne lecture_

_un grand merci à ma Tit Nim._

* * *

_**Ma fille**_

Ron arriva essoufflé à l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste.

-Bonsoir. Je cherche Hermione Weasley. Elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour que je la rejoigne ici.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas de dossier à ce nom. Attendez, je vais me renseigner.

Elle envoya plusieurs messages à différents services et le fit patienter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva.

-Mon amour ça va ? demanda-t-il avant de l'enlacer.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir à cette heure de la nuit.

-Viens, quémanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main

*************************

-Je te présente ma nouvelle cliente.

Ron la regarda surprise.

-Tu m'as fait venir uniquement pour ça ? Depuis quand tu t'occupes de défendre des enfants si jeunes ?

-Elle a quatre mois, dit Hermione tout en essayant de cacher sa peine. Elle a 6 cotes cassées, souffre d'un problème au rein droit et a reçu un choc à la tête.

-Pauvre petite. Elle va survivre ?

-Les prochaines vingt quatre heures seront décisives.

-Hermione, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

-Sa mère est morte, et c'est son père qui l'a mise dans cet état. Elle n'a plus personne… à part moi.

-Hermione ? demanda-t-il inquiet à l'idée d'avoir compris les pensées de sa femme.

Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux.

-On pourrait la garder. Son rétablissement va être très long, et vu sa situation, elle va être placée dans un orphelinat où ils ne pourront certainement pas s'occuper d'elle comme il le devrait.

-Hermione. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. N'oublie pas que tu dois garder des distances avec tes clients… et puis tu nous vois avoir un bébé… à notre âge ? Comment penses-tu expliquer ça aux enfants ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, son regard était embué.

-Je veux m'occuper de cet enfant… avec ou sans toi.

-Pas ça Hermione, pas de chantage.

Elle le regarda froidement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'installa à coté du lit et caressa les doigts de l'enfant qui était sous tranquillisant. Maintenant qu'elle était murée dans son silence Ron savait bien qu'il n'était plus question de discuter, aussi décida t-il de s'éloigner pour réfléchir.

*************************

Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait au Terrier. Son transplanage l'avait mené ici.

-Ronald mais que fais-tu ici si tôt ?

-Papa, souffla-t-il.

-Ca ne va pas mon fils ?

-On s'est disputé avec Hermione.

-Encore une fois ?

-Oui… encore une fois, souffla-t-il.

-Et c'est grave ?

-Hermione veut recueillir un enfant dont elle doit assurer la défense.

-Pas toi ?

-On a trente cinq ans papa, tu nous vois avec un bébé. Et puis notre travail nous prend beaucoup de temps.

-Mais elle a toujours voulu un troisième enfant que tu lui as refusé.

-JE NE LUI AI JAMAIS REFUSE, s'emporta-t-il… On n'a pas réussi à le faire c'est tout. Hermione a perdu trois bébés en quatre ans, elle avait fini par renoncer à ce troisième enfant.

-Et ta mère qui vous en parlait tout le temps.

-Hermione n'a jamais fait le deuil de ce troisième enfant, moi non plus d'ailleurs…

-Et ce bébé ? Comment il est ?

-Mal en point… Très mal en point. Elle n'a plus de mère et son père finira en prison pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Connaissant Hermione, elle ne le laissera pas s'en tirer ainsi.

-Je reconnais bien là mon avocate de belle-fille. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre. C'est avec elle que tu devrais parler de ça et non avec moi. Lui parler de cette enfant et de celui que vous n'aurez jamais.

-On a toujours changé de sujet. Je crois que le jour où l'on en parlera, cet enfant sera définitivement mort.

-Il serait peut être temps tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Papa, s'il te plait, tu pourras éviter d'en parler avec…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère ne le saura pas.

Ron lui sourit avant de partir. Il avait besoin de parler avec sa femme, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

*************************

Quand il arriva au service Pédiatrie de Sainte Mangouste, Ron apprit que sa femme venait tout juste de partir, il voulut la rejoindre, mais finalement, il préféra aller voir la fillette.

-Comment elle fait pour dormir avec le bruit des machines ? murmura-t-il à l'infirmière.

-Nous lui donnons des médicaments pour la douleur, ça l'aide à dormir.

Il prit la place que sa femme avait occupée quelques heures plus tôt.

-Elle souffre ?

-Nous faisons tout pour qu'elle souffre le moins possible.

-Elle a vécu un enfer non ?

L'infirmière ne répondit rien mais son regard en disait long sur les souffrances endurées par l'enfant. La petite se mit à geindre.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda t-il inquiet.

-Faim, répondit-elle tout simplement. Vous voulez la prendre ?

-Mais je vais lui faire mal.

-Non, sourit-elle.

Elle prit l'enfant et la posa dans ses bras.

-Je vais préparer son biberon.

-Bonjour toi.

La fillette ouvrit les yeux et son regard argenté retint l'attention de l'Auror.

-Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Comment va-t-on aujourd'hui ? Je m'appelle Ron, je suis l'amoureux d'Hermione. Tu connais Hermione c'est la jolie dame qui va s'occuper de punir ton papa.

Elle se remit à pleurer quand l'infirmière arriva.

-Il était temps, on dirait qu'elle meurt de faim.

Ron prit le biberon et lui donna tout en lui faisant des sourires, Merlin que ces moments lui avait manqué, il adorait donner le biberon à ses enfants, des moments rien qu'à eux.

-Au bah dis donc, c'est un sacré rot que tu nous fais là…

La fillette posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et s'endormit : elle se savait en sécurité dans ses bras.

*************************

Hermione voulait voir la petite avant d'aller au travail, pour se donner du courage. Elle venait de passer une nuit blanche, Ron n'était toujours pas rentré. Ils se disputaient fréquemment, c'est vrai, mais à chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient dans le lit et se pardonnaient avant de s'endormir enlacés. Elle souffla pour se redonner contenance et ouvrit la porte.

-Ron ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Il lui ouvrit les bras, Hermione vint s'y blottir.

-Tu as dormi ici ?

-Non, j'étais au Terrier. J'ai voulu te voir alors je suis venue ici mais tu étais partie mais cette jeune fille m'a retardé.

-Tu as parlé avec ta mère ?

-Non avec papa.

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Je pensais être venu pour te parler mais je crois que j'avais aussi envie de la voir. Ella, c'est bizarre comme nom tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione l'embrassa sur le front.

-Elle t'a séduite on dirait ?

-Tu veux qu'on s'occupe d'elle, mais elle est fragile. S'occuper d'elle nous prendra beaucoup de temps. Finis les têtes à tête. Si tu souhaites vraiment adopter, on pourrait avoir un autre enfant, un qui soit en pleine forme.

-C'est elle que je veux. C'est ma fille.

Ron se mit à réfléchir l'espace de quelques secondes, il savait que quand Hermione était décidé, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'enfant, elle avait raison la fillette l'avait déjà séduite.

-Qu'est ce que je dois signer ?

Hermione se mit à sourire avant d'embrasser passionnément son mari.

*************************

Depuis que Ron et Hermione avaient engagé la procédure d'adoption, tout leur quotidien avait été bouleversé. Ils se voyaient plus souvent à l'hôpital que chez eux. En effet, la petite Ella réclama beaucoup d'attention, elle avait déjà subit trois opérations et souffrait d'une petite d'une petite malformation visuelle. C'était d'ailleurs à ce sujet que Ron venait ce matin, Ella avait rendez vous avec un ophtalmologiste.

-Coucou ma princesse.

La fillette se mit à sourire, elle reconnaissait toujours sa voix.

-Comment elle va me princesse aujourd'hui ?

Elle s'éclata de rire.

-Alors ma chérie, tu es prête ?

Elle se mit à grogner.

-Ba qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle se blottit contre son papa.

-Je sais ma chérie, c'est pas facile tous les jours mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Quand toutes tes dents auront poussé, tu seras toute belle. Allez on va mettre ton manteau, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle t'en avait donné un hier. Elle a du le mettre dans ton placard. Waouw, s'exclama-t-il, il est très joli mais je suis persuadée qu'il sera encore plus beau sur toi.

Ron s'assit et habilla sa fille.

-Mais dis-moi, il va falloir que je te surveille de près. Jolie comme tu es, il va y avoir des garçons devant notre porte.

La fillette rigola.

-Allez hop mauvaise troupe, on y va et si tu es sage, on ira même voir Hermione.

Tous les deux quittèrent la chambre de la fillette.

*************************

La matinée de Ron ne fut pas de tout repos, Ella, qui n'était pas habitué à voir du monde autre que le personnel hospitalier, fut apeurée par la voix du médecin était assez grave. La fillette refusa alors qu'il l'ausculte et encore plus de porter les lunettes qui lui avait données : « Ah ça non, pas question de mettre cette chose sur mon nez » pensait-elle. Mais Ron fut plus rusé, il décida d'aller voir le myope le plus célèbre du monde sorcier : Harry Potter. Ce dernier n'était pas seulement un bon Auror, mais un tonton génial, Ron n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que la fillette portait déjà ses lunettes et regardait tout autour d'elle avec de grand yeux. Ron n'oublierait jamais le visage de sa fille quand elle le vit pour la première fois. Il crut d'abord qu'elle avait peur mais c'était ses cheveux roux qui la fascinaient. Après avoir remercié Harry pour son aide, Ron décida qu'il était temps pour Ella de voir à quoi ressemblait sa future maman.

TOC TOC

-Coucou ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

Hermione sortit la tête de son dossier étonnée.

-Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente de nous voir, dit Ron en se rapprochant d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

-Excuse-moi un dossier qui me pose des soucis.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Alors dis-moi comment tu as fait pour la faire sortir de l'hôpital, ils avaient dit encore quinze jours.

-Tu ne remarques pas un changement ?

-Oh ma chérie, tu as des lunettes. Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié ton rendez-vous.

Ella se blottit contre Ron et se fit mal à cause des lunettes.

-Viens là ma puce, dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu dois la rendre quand ?

-La rendre ?!! s'amusa Ron. On doit la rendre ce soir.

Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle regardait sa fille la dévisager. Ron trouvait que c'était un des plus beaux moments de vie : Ella posait ses mains sur chaque partie du visage d'Hermione pendant que cette dernière lui parlait.

Ron se de son côté, s'approcha du bureau de sa femme.

-On te dérangeait peut-être, tu travaillais peut être sur un dossier important ?

Hermione ferma le dossier sur lequel était mentionné ELLA.

-C'est rien.

-C'est le dossier de la petite ?

-C'est professionnel.

-Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup du dossier, tu ne penses pas que je devrais être au courant. Je vais devenir son père après tout.

-Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de profiter d'elle et de toi. Une journée en famille. Hein ma chérie, on va passer la journée tous les trois ? On va te montrer ta future maison, et ta chambre aussi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

La fillette se mit à sourire et tous les trois quittèrent le bureau.

************************

Quinze jours plus tard, toute la famille était enfin réunie chez eux, Ella était sortie de l'hôpital, sa guérison était en bonne voie.

-Ron, Ron tu l'entends ?!

Le rouquin qui avait entrepris un câlin grogna.

-Elle va se calmer, dit-il en reprenant ses baisers.

-Ron.

-S'il te plait, il ne faut pas qu'on cède.

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle avec un tendre sourire. Il faut qu'on soit fort mais c'est pas facile, elle a tellement manqué d'amour, j'ai toujours peur pour elle.

Ron se coucha à ses cotés.

-Pfffff, c'est gagné, elle m'a coupé mon envie.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Mon pauvre, même ta mère n'avait pas réussi cet exploit.

Ron lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Deux heures plus tard, Ella ne dormait toujours pas, ce qui énerva passablement Ron (Merlin qu'il était loin le temps des insomnies à cause des dents, de la varicelle ou des oreillons). Ron se leva et quitta la chambre.

-Trop c'est trop.

Il rentra dans la chambre et se mit à crier.

-C'EST PAS FINI CE BORDEL ! ON VOUDRAIT DORMIR, TU COMPRENDS CA DORMIR.

Ron referma la porte avant d'entendre sa fille hurler à la mort.

-ET MERDE, QUEL CON !!

Il retourna dans la chambre de la petite.

-C'est fini mon ange. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû crier ainsi.

Hermione arriva et Ron lui donna l'enfant.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait… crier comme ça sur une enfant si petite…

Il quitta la chambre, laissant Hermione avec l'enfant.

-Papa ne voulait pas ma chérie, il ne voulait pas crier.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Hermione revint dans la chambre avec Ella.

-J'ai négocié une nuit avec nous.

Ron n'osa pas regarder la fillette.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ron ?

-J'ai du lui rappeler son père.

-Je suis sûre que son père ne s'est jamais excusé lui, alors ne te culpabilise pas trop. Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière et tu as eu des journées éreintantes. Ca n'a pas été facile pour nous ces dernières semaines.

Ron lui adressa un sourire discret.

-Tiens prends-la sur toi, elle adore dormir sur ton ventre.

Il la prit et la vit lui faire une moue boudeuse.

-Je pense qu'on a tous les deux nos torts ma princesse. Alors on va se faire un gros câlin et on oublie tout.

Une fois couchée sur le ventre de son père, l'enfant se mit à babiller. Le chagrin était passé.

*************************

Ron attendait impatiemment son épouse devant la gare. Les enfants allaient arriver dans quelques minutes et Hermione n'était toujours pas là.

-Oui je sais je suis en retard, s'excusa Hermione avant d'embrasser furtivement son mari puis Ella.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione, depuis quelques jours…

-…pas maintenant les enfants nous attendent.

Ron céda et se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾. Hermione se mit à pleurer en voyant ses enfants.

-Mes chéris, dit-il en les enlaçant tous les deux. Ca va ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Les Buses se sont bien passées ? demanda-t-elle à Rose.

-Mais oui maman.

-Venez que je vous présente Ella. Ne faites pas trop de bruit elle dort.

-Et elle dort où ? demanda Hugo.

-Dans ta chambre Rose.

-Et moi je dors où ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Dans mon bureau. Tu ne voulais pas refaire la décoration comme dans le numéro de décembre de sorcière hebdo ? C'est vrai que ta chambre était très enfantine, il est temps de changer de tout ça.

Rose sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Merci maman.

-Tout le mérite revient à ton père, c'est lui qui y a pensé.

Rose enlaça son père.

-Merci papa.

-Je ne suis pas si nul que ça finalement.

-J'ai jamais dit ça, essaya-t-elle de nier.

Ron garda sa fille à ses cotés et la famille Weasley enfin au complet rentra chez elle.

*************************

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça ? demanda sèchement Hugo alors qu'Ella le dévisageait depuis le début du repas.

-Elle ne te connaît pas c'est normal, répondit Hermione qui tentait de convaincre Ella de prêter attention à la nourriture.

-Rose non plus.

-Oui mais moi j'ai joué avec elle cet après midi.

-Arrête, dit-il à la fillette. Mais arrête je te dis.

-Hugo ! Calme toi ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé, le sermonna son père.

-Hugo, tu peux essayer de lui donner à manger s'il te plait ? demanda Hermione.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-S'il te plait.

L'adolescent prit l'assiette et tendit la cuillère au bébé qui accepta de manger, mais à peine eut-elle fermé la bouche qu'elle réclamait une autre cuillerée.

-Avale avant, s'amusa Hugo. Non tu avales sinon je ne te donnerais pas une autre bouchée.

Ron et Hermione s'amusèrent. Hugo venait d'adopter sa petite sœur.

*************************

Le mois de juillet se déroula agréablement pour la famille Weasley. Rose et Hugo passaient beaucoup de temps avec leur petite sœur, la gardant à tour de rôle quand leurs parents dormaient.

Un jour, Hermione reçut un hibou de sa fille la réclamant immédiatement car son père était devenu fou.

-Rose, s'écria Hermione en arrivant chez elle. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

-Vous avez reçu un hibou ce matin pendant que papa se baladait avec Ella. Hugo le lui a donné quand il est revenu et il est devenu comme fou. Il a dit comment elle a pu me faire ça, et cette…. Il a violement fait tomber la table ce qui a fait pleurer Ella. Il lui a crier de se taire et a transplané

Hermione prit la missive que Ron avait laissée derrière lui et la lut.

-Non pas ça.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe maman ? demanda l'adolescente.

-Ton père sait tout pour Ella.

-Tout Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ella n'est pas son vrai prénom, elle s'appelle Druella, Druella Malefoy.

-Elle est de famille avec Scorpius ?

-Sa demi-sœur. Le fruit d'une aventure que Draco n'a jamais voulu reconnaître et à qui il n'a manifesté que du mépris, de la colère et de la violence comme à sa mère d'ailleurs. Il lui a fait subir de nombreux traumatismes qui l'ont menée à l'hôpital. Je pensais que tout ça était derrière nous.

-Elle a vécu un enfer, heureusement que papa et toi vous l'avez sortie de là.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

-Ca ne te dérange de t'occuper d'Ella, il faut que je retrouve ton père et qu'on règle tout ça avant demain. S'il ne vient pas à la confrontation, nos chances d'avoir la garde de la petite seront réduites à néant.

-Tu sais où chercher ?

-Non, souffla Hermione.

*************************

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à la recherche de son mari mais ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Elle se décida à rentrer chez elle prendre une douche avant la confrontation.

-Tu es déjà réveillée ma chérie, dit-elle en voyant sa fille ainée dans la cuisine.

-Toi aussi.

-Il faut que je passe au bureau pour récupérer mon dossier. Ton père n'est pas rentrée.

-Je t'aurais envoyé un patronus sinon. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire s'il ne vient pas au tribunal, vous aurez quand même la garde d'Ella ?

-C'est risqué, les Malefoy ont un avantage sur nous, ils sont sa vraie famille. Et si ton père est absent je doute que le juge accepte de nous la confier.

-MAIS C EST INJUSTE ILS N'ONT RIEN FAIT QUAND LEUR FILS LA BATTAIT, s'emporta-t-elle.

-Je sais mon amour, calme toi. Je vais y aller là, il manquerait plus que je sois en retard. Tu t'occupes des petits ?

-Oui.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit…

-Je t'envoie un hibou. J'ai réussi à garder Fred Junior et Hugo je te rappelle, alors Ella et Hugo, c'est une promenade de santé à côté.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Je sais, dit-elle avant de transplaner.

*************************

Quand Hermione arriva dans son bureau, le dossier avait disparu.

-Non Ron, pourquoi tu as fait ça.

elle se rendit donc au tribunal , plus inquiète que jamais. Sans Ron, et sans dossier, elle n'avait aucune crédibilité.

*************************

-Mrs Weasley, savez-vous quand votre époux nous rejoindra ?

-Non, répondit-elle honteusement.

-Nous avons fait l'effort de venir… nous, précisa Mrs Malefoy.

-Mais vous n'avez pas fait celui de la protéger. Moi et mon mari avons du tout lui apprendre, à respirer, à regarder et surtout à rigoler…

-Peut être mais nous n'avons jamais vu votre mari durant la procédure, répliqua Lucius.

-Il a été très pris. Son temps libre, il préfère le consacrer à ses enfants.

-Si vous manquez autant de temps, pourrez-vous vous occuper d'un jeune enfant ? demanda sournoisement Narcissa Malefoy.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand ….

TOC TOC TOC

-Entrez, ordonna le juge.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard.

Ron s'installa à coté de sa femme et lui embrassa la main avant de la garder fermement serrée.

-M. Weasley, nous sommes surpris de vous voir enfin.

-Je suis désolée j'ai été très pris un souci au travail. Excuse-moi chérie, j'avais pris ton dossier hier, je pensais arriver avant toi, dit-il en tendant le dossier.

-Merci.

-Comme vous le savez M. Weasley, mon rôle est de placer Druella dans la meilleure famille, c'est à vous maintenant de me convaincre du bien fondé de votre demande afin que je prenne enfin une décision.

-Ma fille est mon rayon de soleil. Vous savez M le juge, ça n'a pas été facile au début mais maintenant nous sommes une famille unie. Nous avons mis nos vies de côté pour elle. On a tout fait pour qu'elle guérisse au plus vite et on commence enfin à profiter de la vie. Elle a appris à sourire, et quoi de plus beau pour un enfant. Elle a désormais un frère et une sœur qui la protègent et qui l'aiment. Nous sommes une famille, alors s'il vous plait ne nous séparez pas.

-Nous aurions pu tout aussi bien la protéger si vous nous aviez laissé le temps, s'expliqua Mrs Malefoy.

-C'était avant qu'il fallait s'en occuper. Quand votre fils était devenu incontrôlable, pas après.

-Où est l'enfant aujourd'hui ?

-Avec sa sœur et son frère.

-Très bien. L'analyse psychologique a révélé que l'enfant était parfaitement intégré, cependant, Je n'ai malheureusement pas apprécié que M. Weasley n'ait pas répondu à tous les rendez-vous prévus.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail en tant qu'Auror et je préfère passer mon temps libre avec ma fille et ma femme, aussi ne m'en veuillez pas d'avoir quelques priorités.

-Très bien, conclut le juge. Je vais vous demander de vous retirer quelques instants afin que je statue sur le foyer le plus apte à accueillir l'enfant.

Les époux Malefoy et Weasley quittèrent le bureau.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir menti Ron.

Il l'embrassa.

-Je t'en ai voulu mais c'est vrai que si j'avais su depuis le début qui elle était, je ne l'aurais jamais aimé comme ma fille. Grâce à ton mensonge, le lien qui s'est crée ne se brisera jamais peu importe désormais ses origines. C'est notre fille.

Hermione l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Le greffier les rappela.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai peur de la perdre.

-Moi aussi.

Ron l'enlaça et tous deux retournèrent dans le bureau.

-Comme vous le savez tous, nous venons de retirer les droits parentaux concernant la petite Druella Malefoy à son père. Sa mère étant morte en couche, nous avons donc décidé de confier la garde à M. et Mrs Weasley. M. et Mrs Malefoy, je pense que vous n'êtes pas apte à élever une enfant qui aura de nombreux soucis de santé. De plus, votre absence de réaction face à la violence dont a souffert votre petite fille ne me convainc pas de votre sincérité ni de votre aptitude. M. et Mrs Weasley, vous nous avez demandé le droit d'appeler votre fille Ella comme vous le faites depuis que vous l'avez recueillie, nous vous accordons désormais et de façon légitime ce droit. Une assistante sociale viendra à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer de l'adaptation de l'enfant.

-D'accord.

-Vous pouvez vous retirer. Bonne journée à vous.

Les deux familles sortirent. Lucius lui adressa un regard furieux avant de quitter le ministère. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son mari.

-On a réussi, elle est à nous.

-Et si on allait la retrouver, je ne les ai pas vu depuis deux jours et mes trois enfants me manquent.

-Allons retrouver nos enfants.

Les époux repartirent main dans la main. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux.


	23. Regarde moi

_Quand Hermione sait trouver les mots pour réconforter son amoureux  
un grand merci à ma beta pour ses conseils__**Regarde-moi**_

* * *

Quand Ron arriva au Terrier, il était au trente sixième dessous. Ron le savait déjà avant mais aujourd'hui, il en avait eu la preuve : il était vraiment un minable. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, quand sa mère le héla.

-Alors mon bébé ?

Ron répondit à la négative et reprit son chemin.

-Ron ! Ronald, descends immédiatement.

Il revint sur ses pas avec un air triste.

-C'est pas grave, tu réessayeras l'année prochaine.

-Pourquoi ? Pour me faire rejeter encore une fois. Je suis un minable maman, c'est tout.

Molly prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, mon fils n'est pas un minable. Tu as subi un échec, certes, mais c'est comme ça que tu te construiras.

-C'est pas la peine de mentir maman. Rien ne me remontera le moral.

-Même pas des madeleines toutes chaudes ?

-Je vais me coucher.

-Mais il est seize heures !

-Je suis fatigué.

Molly l'embrassa.

-Je vais en laisser quelques unes au four, au cas ou.

-M'en fous, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

************************

Vers dix-huit heures, Ron entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il sentit une personne se coucher à ses cotés

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-J'ai pas le droit de venir embrasser mon petit ami ?

Ron pouffa amèrement.

-Tu dois vraiment être désespérée pour sortir avec moi.

D'un coup de baguette Hermione ralluma la chambre et fit face à son petit ami.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je peux comprendre que tu sois triste mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être grossier avec moi.

-Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux partir.

-Regarde-moi Ron. Regarde-moi, articula-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime, comme tu es.

-Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ?

-C'est pas bien pour ton image de me fréquenter. Demande à Harry, il se ravi de te présenter de futurs et brillants aurors.

-Tu mériterais des baffes tu sais !! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais vas-y je t'en prie !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, Ron voulut la réconforter mais il se retint. Après tout lui aussi souffrait et si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ça et bien tant pis pour elle.

-Je t'aime Ronald. Comme tu es ! Ce sont les autres qui perdent beaucoup en te refusant dans cette formation. Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense…. et bien sache que je suis heureuse qu'ils t'aient recalé. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de vivre avec un Auror. C'est vrai que c'est un grand honneur mais ce n'est rien par rapport aux angoisses que j'aurais à chaque fois que tu partiras en mission. De toujours appréhender qu'on vienne m'annoncer ta mort. Et quand on aura des enfants, je ne veux pas les élever seule, je ne veux pas avoir à leur annoncer que leur papa est mort.

-Alors tu penses avoir des enfants avec moi ?

-J'en ai toujours rêvé, avoua-t-elle tendrement. Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Je t'aime Ronald, Auror ou pas, je t'aime.

Ron l'embrassa timidement puis sauvagement tout en dégrafant son chemisier.

-Et ta mère ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me consoler alors console moi.

Hermione se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser.

************************

-Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas la proposition de George ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils se reposaient enlacés.

-Je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la pitié. George a simplement besoin de son frère pour poursuivre ce qu'il a créé avec Fred.

-Tu serais capable de vivre avec un simple commerçant.

-Tu ne seras pas un simple commerçant mais celui des célèbres sorciers facétieux, ironisa-t-elle. Tu imagines la fierté de nos enfants.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu me parles d'enfant aujourd'hui.

-J'y pense beaucoup depuis quelques temps. Je nous imagine déjà, vivant ensemble, nous mariant et ayant des enfants, sans oublier quelques disputes par ci par là histoire de pimenter le tout !

Ron se mit à rire

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse ?

-On ne peut plus sérieuse, j'ai même envisagé d'arrêter mes études et de travailler pour qu'on puisse emménager ensemble.

-Je t'interdis d'arrêter tes études, tu m'entends.

-Je t'aime Ron.

-Moi aussi. Tu sais quoi ? Elle n'est pas bête du tout ton idée. Je pourrais accepter la proposition de George pour quelques temps, le temps de voir ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire et puis… ça nous permettrait de pouvoir prendre un appartement ensemble.

-Tu ne veux plus être Auror ?

-C'était pour toi que je le voulais pour que tu sois fière de moi.

-Je suis fière de toi.

-Au point de m'épouser un jour ?

-C'est une demande officielle ?

-Non. Même si ça te plairait beaucoup, je ne ferais jamais ma demande en mariage dans mon lit d'enfant avec ma mère au dessous.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Je t'aime Ronald Weasley.

-Je t'aime Hermione Granger


	24. Dix

**Et oui, je sais j'ai été longue  
Ce texte est court, le titre est nul mais je crois que ça vous plaira  
****N'hésitez pas à me le dire  
Biz  
Chaton**

* * *

_**Un baiser**_

Le terrier était en deuil. La famille Weasley venait d'enterrer Fred. Entourée de leurs amis, ils se rejoignirent au Terrier afin de parler du passé et du futur… sans Fred.

Le soleil brillait ce jour, comme un signe de Fred leur annonçant que la vie continuait. Molly avait insisté pour que le rassemblement soit fait dans le jardin, sous le saule pleureur, cet arbre qui avait vu les plus grosses bêtises des jumeaux Weasley. Les enfants s'occupaient du service, seul moyen pour eux d'oublier cette tragédie.

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la cuisine, sortant les gâteaux du four dans un pénible silence. Hermione voulut lui parler mais se rétracta au dernier moment. Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison Hermione le héla.

-Oui ?

-Non, laisse tomber.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte quand elle l'interpella de nouveau.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais il faut qu'on parle Ron.

Face au manque de réaction de Ron, Hermione angoissa, pourquoi avait-elle ouvert la bouche mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle devait continuer.

-L'autre jour, avant… avant le décès de Fred, tu m'as… tu m'as embrassée, tu te rappelles ?

-De quoi ? De la mort de mon frère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amère.

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle remue le couteau dans la plaie.

-Je suis désolée Ron.

Anxieuse, elle se précipita vers la porte quand Ron la retint.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

-Non c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas choisi le bon moment pour te parler.

Elle voulut se libérer mais Ronald l'avait coincée contre le buffet.

-Hermione, parle moi.

-Plus tard.

-Maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée l'autre jour ? Parce que tu avais peur de mourir et que tu voulais embrasser une autre fille que Lavande histoire de pouvoir comparer… ou alors…. Pourquoi je te parle de ça maintenant… C'est juste que… ce baiser, je l'ai attendu tellement longtemps et maintenant… tu me fuis. Si tu le regrettes, dis-le moi.

Ron se recula mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-D'accord, je vais compter jusqu'à dix… pendant ce temps, tu pourras me repousser. A dix, je vais t'embrasser, si tu ne réponds pas à ce baiser alors j'oublierai tout et sinon… Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six… Sept…Huit… Neuf…

A chaque décompte, Hermione se rapprocha du rouquin. Merlin qu'il était grand. Même sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'atteindrait pas son visage. La jeune femme espérait qu'il se baisse, rien qu'une fois… une dernière fois.

-Dix, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes ce fut un baiser tendre, puis plus fougueux. Hermione s'accrocha au cou du rouquin qui la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur la table de la cuisine.

-Je crois que ça veut dire que toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, dit-elle en posant son front contre celui de Ron.

-Ce baiser avant la bataille est la seule chose qui m'ait permis de tenir ces derniers jours. Je t'aime tellement Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi Ronald.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais ils furent rapidement interrompus par les toussotements de Molly.

-Je dérange ?

Voyant l'air gênés des adolescents, elle se mit à sourire.

-Allez-vous balader… Emmenez Harry & Ginny avec vous. Je n'aime pas vous voir si tristes.

-Mais mam'

-George va avoir besoin de vous pour retrouver le sourire. Mais avant, il va falloir que vous retrouviez le votre, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Molly quitta la maison.

-La honte !

-Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, tu as vu… elle a souri ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait lui offrir.

Hermione l'embrassa et se blottit dans ses bras. La mort de Fred n'allait pas être quelque chose de facile à surmonter mais ensemble, ils y arriveraient, ça elle en était sûre.


	25. KHZ

**_Et voilà un nouvel os avec le thème KHZ, un peu particulier_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Chaton_**

* * *

Pour l'amour d'un enfant

DING DONG

Mrs Granger ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de trouver sa fille en larmes.

-Hermione mais qu'est ce que???!!

-Maman ! s'exclama Hermione en larmes en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est fini mon bébé, c'est fini.

-J'ai mal maman. Tellement mal si tu savais …

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mrs Granger était en train de préparer du thé tandis qu'Hermione, dans sa chambre, se perdait dans ses souvenirs d'enfants. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa fille avec la boisson fumante, elle la trouva serrant sa poupée dans ses bras.

-Ca va mieux

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tiens bois ça, dit Mrs Granger en regardant la poupée d'Hermione. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de câlin, moi non plus d'ailleurs... Que se passe-t-il Hermione ?

-Rien, il ne se passe rien.

-Hermione, ça fait des mois qu'on ne t'a pas vu ton père et moi, et à la veille de nos vacances, tu apparais en larmes comme lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars.

-Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas du venir, dit Hermione alors qu'elle se levait de son lit.

-Hermione ma chérie, je ne voulais pas dire ça mais… depuis que tu es rentrée dans cette école, on a l'impression que tu nous fuis ton père et moi. Tu ne passais que deux mois par an à la maison et souvent tu t'absentais au bout d'un mois pour aller chez tes amis.

-Je m'excuse maman mais à une certaine époque quand je venais ici, j'avais l'impression de vous mettre en danger.

-Ma chérie, ce n'était pas à toi de nous protéger. Tu confonds les rôles.

-De toute façon, cette guerre est finie, je te promets de venir plus souvent maman, et pas seulement quand j'aurais besoin d'un câlin.

-Alors qu'est ce qui fait pleurer ma petite fille ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant son visage.

-Il ne m'aime pas ! s'exclama de nouveau Hermione.

-Le rouquin ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Ronald.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?! s'amusa Mrs Granger.

-Oui, mais c'est un amour à sens unique.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il a quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, mais hier, il m'a invité à dîner. J'étais si heureuse je pensais qu'il allait enfin se déclarer !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

-Il nous a emmenés dans un bistrot où on connaissait tout le monde, il n'y avait pas une once de romantisme, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie.

-Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis une quinzaine d'années alors qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, c'est la vie, je suppose que je ne suis certainement pas la seule.

Mrs Granger fit alors un câlin à sa fille qui en avait grandement besoin.

-Je vais rentrer, Ronald m'attend.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ?

-Oui, je ne vais pas gâcher notre amitié parce qu'il ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard mais il va certainement falloir que je déménage. Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'oublier en vivant avec lui.

-Si tu veux, tu peux revenir à la maison.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Vous partez pour longtemps ?

-Un mois, on a décidé de faire une croisière dans les îles.

-Je suis sûre que vous aller bien vous amuser.

-J'espère. Tu veux manger avec nous ?

-Non, je vais rentrer sinon Ron va vraiment finir par s'inquiéter. Je peux la prendre ? demanda-t-elle en montrant sa poupée.

-Oui bien sur, répondit-elle en souriant. Comment tu l'avais appelé déjà ?

-Kamille, Hermione, Zoé à cause des initiales sur son cou KHZ.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle que tu m'en as voulu quand tu as appris que Camille s'écrivait avec un C et pas un K, il a fallut que je t'explique qu'il n'y avait jamais de fautes d'orthographe dans un nom propre pour que tu cesses de m'en vouloir.

-Et puis tu m'as dit que lorsqu'on donne un nom c'est pour la vie alors elle a continué de s'appeler Kamille…. Je vais te laisser maman, tu embrasseras papa pour moi.

-Oui ma chérie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, elle posa délicatement sa poupée sur son lit et prépara le dîner. Ron arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Hermione.

-Je suis dans la cuisine.

Il alla la rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Des pâtes à la bolognaise.

-Hum ça sent bon.

-Ca ne sera peut être pas aussi bon qu'à l'odeur, le prévint-elle.

-C'est toujours mieux que ma cuisine.

-Ca c'est sûr, ironisa-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ils entendirent des cris de bébé venant de la chambre d'Hermione. Tous les deux surpris, ils se précipitèrent vers la source de ce bruit et trouvèrent un magnifique bébé à la place de la poupée, vêtu des mêmes habits.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Kamille, souffla Hermione éberluée.

-Quoi Kamille ? Qui est Kamille ?

-Ma poupée.

-Ta poupée ?

Le bébé âgé d'environ six mois reconnut Hermione et lui tendit les bras.

-Viens là ma chérie.

Hermione regarda le rouquin.

-Je crois que je te dois des explications.

Hermione s'installa dans le canapé avec le bébé dans les bras. Cela n'allait pas être une chose facile d'expliquer la situation à Ron, elle-même ne la comprenait pas vraiment. Le jeune homme la prit pour une folle mais quand il vit la marque sur le cou du bébé, il comprit alors qu'elle disait la vérité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Ron revint à l'appartement.

-C'est moi.

-Enfin, tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama Hermione.

-Ecoute, c'est pas facile de trouver une pharmacie moldue ouverte à neuf heures du soir. Le pharmacien devait se demander pourquoi je voulais tout ça à une telle heure. J'ai cru qu'il allait appeler les Aurors pour savoir si un bébé n'avait pas été kidnappé. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui expliquer que la poupée de ma colocataire s'était animée. Je n'y crois pas moi-même.

-Il aurait plutôt appelé la police que les Aurors.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer

-Elle commence à avoir faim. Tu as tout trouvé ?

-Oui, biberon, lait de toilette, lait, couches…

-Moi je viens d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny, elle va passer dans une heure. Je veux m'assurer que Kamille est en parfaite santé, hein ma belle. Tu vas avec Ron ?

-Ohhhh non, je ne la porte pas, refusa-t-il lorsqu'elle lui tendit le bébé.

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne va pas te manger, elle n'a pas encore de dents.

-Et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu m'accuseras de l'avoir blessée.

-Bien sur que non. Prends-la s'il te plait, il faut que je lui fasse un biberon.

Hermione ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle déposa l'enfant dans les bras du rouquin. Plutôt mal à l'aise au début, Ron fit un câlin au bébé qui se mit à gazouiller.

-Tu es bien dans les bras de Ron ? demanda Hermione en revenant.

La fillette éclata de rire.

-Oh ba oui dis donc, tu as la côte ce soir.

Alors que Ron allait lui répondre que c'était auprès d'elle qu'il voulait avoir la côte, Ginny arriva.

-Coucou les parents !

-Ginny tu es enfin là ! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. Kamille est là, elle a l'air d'être bien mais je préfère que tu l'auscultes.

-Tu as bien fait. Viens là ma petite nièce… dit-elle en tendant les bras à la fillette sous les regards surpris d'Hermione et Ron. Vous nous avez caché ça tous les deux, si maman l'apprend, elle va être folle. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait une autre petite fille… et de vous qui plus est

Ron et Hermione se sentirent soudain gênés, la rouquine était en train de sous entendre qu'ils pouvaient avoir un enfant ensemble : non c'est impossible pensèrent-ils. Ginny revint cinq minutes plus tard avec la fillette dans les bras.

-Ce petit ange est en parfaite santé.

-C'est vrai ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Mais oui, elle a juste faim.

-Mince !!!!! Son biberon. Hermione partit telle une furie vers la cuisine.

Les Weasley se mirent à rire.

-Tu veux manger avec nous ? Hermione avait préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise mais peut être qu'elles sont dans le même état que le biberon de la demoiselle, dit-il en regardant la fillette qui quémandait ses bras.

Ginny réfuta.

-Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? continua-t-il.

-Tu sais avec la magie, rien n'est certain. Mais en tout cas, elle a l'air de t'avoir adopté.

-Elle me fait peur un peu. Tu es sûre qu'elle est…

Ronald vérifia qu'Hermione n'écoutait pas pour murmurer.

-Normale.

-Parfaitement normale, répondit-elle amusée.

-Hermione m'a déjà proposé de m'occuper de sa fille pendant qu'elle irait au travail.

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'emploi ??

Ron baissa la tête, honteux.

-Non, je ne supporte pas de les voir m'embaucher juste parce que je suis Ronald Weasley ou pour que je leur présente Harry.

-Et la proposition de George ?

-Il me l'a proposée par pitié.

-Il a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un tu sais. Et puis qui pourrait mieux remplacer son frère que son frère.

Ron sourit.

-J'irai le voir dès que tout ça sera réglé. Faut que je gère d'abord ce problème. On est pas dans la merde.

-Ronald surveille ton langage devant la petite, intervint Hermione en prenant Kamille dans ses bras pour lui donner son biberon.

-Bon je vous laisse mon mari et ma petite fille m'attendent. Si vous voulez, j'ai les affaires de Lily à la maison, je peux vous les prêter ainsi que son lit et sa poussette. Mon bébé a grandi, avoua-t-elle à regret.

-Merci, répondit Ron.

Ginny s'éclipsa et laissa la petite Kamille manger avec ses nouveaux parents.

-Tout à l'heure je t'ai fait une liste de tout ce que tu dois faire.

-Hermione, je ne suis pas débile, se défendit-il

-Je le sais, répondit-elle sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais tu sais faire un biberon ? Et à quelle heure, il faut la faire manger ? Tu sais changer une couche ?

-Non, répondit-il honteusement.

-C'est normal, tout s'apprend.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ?

-Parce que je passe ma vie dans les livres et que mon plus grand rêve est de devenir mère. Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai passées à jouer à la maman avec Kamille.

-Et Kamille est devenue réelle. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'aime tant.

-Elle t'aime également…

-Et oui super tonton Ron. Bon allez tu viens, tu dois m'expliquer comment la changer, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Elle t'aime car je lui ai toujours dit que tu ferais le meilleur des pères, murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant d'embrasser sa fille qui venait de finir de manger. Allez ma puce, Ron veut apprendre à devenir ton papa, expliqua-t-elle en suivant le jeune homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron.

-MMM

-Ron, je pars travailler, murmura Hermione, j'ai fait manger Kamille, je l'ai changée et elle s'est rendormie.

-Elle est toujours là ? bougonna-t-il.

-Oui et elle a besoin de nous. Je reviendrai ce midi. Amusez-vous bien.

-Chouette, je vais jouer au papa, ronchonna-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Hermione revint sur ses pas.

-Si ça te dérange, je peux chercher une nourrice.

-Non, répondit-il plus aimablement.

-Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cette galère mais…

-Chut, murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est que j'ai une fille alors que je ne t'ai jamais embrassé.

-Ron…

-Chut, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je suis fier d'être le père de ta fille, enfin de ta poupée. C'est hallucinant cette histoire.

-Ron…

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Ron venait réellement de lui avouer à demi mot qu'il l'aimait. Sachant qu'il ne se déclarerait pas deux fois, Hermione se rapprocha du lit. Elle était à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son rouquin préféré quand les cris de Kamille se firent entendre

-Allez maman, file travailler, je m'occupe de notre petit ange. Et si tu es sage, on ira même te chercher ce midi, murmura Ron avant de l'embrasser sur le nez

-J'ai confiance en toi tu sais, dit-elle sus le même ton. Bonne matinée, s'exclama-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, Ron retourna se coucher : Merlin, qu'il avait mal à la tête. Le jeune homme avait la soirée à ressasser cette histoire hallucinante ; il avait même été dans un bar moldu lors de sa recherche de pharmacie la veille au soir, heureusement qu'Hermione n'avait pas sentit son haleine.

Ron réfléchissait encore : lui… et Hermione… ici…avec un bébé…enfin un bébé magique. Qu'est ce qui se passait ici, tout d'abord cet enfant et maintenant lui qui ose avouer à demi mot à sa meilleure amie ses sentiments à son égard.

Ses réflexions furent stoppées par les pleurs de Kamille, le rouquin colla son oreiller sur sa tête mais la fillette criait de plus en plus fort.

-C'est bon j'arrive ! grogna-t-il.

Quand elle le vit, le bébé se mit à gazouiller tout en attrapant ses pieds.

-Tu es maligne toi !

Ron fondit, cette petite fille était un amour, son amour…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Coucou c'est nous, s'exclama Ron en entrant dans le bureau d'Hermione.

-Déjà ? remarqua Hermione en levant son nez de sa paperasse.

-Hermione, on a un quart d'heure de retard.

-Mon bébé, s'exclama-t-elle en les rejoignant. Tu sais que tu m'as manquée. Mais dis moi tu es toute belle ma chérie.

-Tu pensais que je ne serais pas capable de m'occuper d'elle ? demanda Ron fièrement.

-Pas du tout, répondit Hermione.

-Tu es prête ?

Alors qu'elle avait encore un peu de travail, Hermione vit son employeur sortir de son bureau.

-Allons-y, je meurs de faim.

Ron fut surpris que Hermione soit si pressée mais il était tellement heureux de passer du temps avec elle et la petite qu'il n'en lui parla pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Comment va ta mère ? demanda Hermione lors du retour à l'appartement.

-Très b… comment tu as deviné ?

-La robe de Kamille, j'ai vu une photo de ta sœur la portant au Terrier.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant alors un bébé, se justifia-t-il.

-Je compr..

-Et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, continua-t-il.

-Je compr…

-J'ai d'abord voulu aller voir ta mère, car c'est elle sa grand-mère mais elle n'était pas là et puis je doutais qu'elle veuille me voir, elle ne me connaît pas en fait.

Hermione posa sa main sur la bouche de son colocataire.

-Ron ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Et puis mes parents sont partis en vacances ce matin… mais ça me touche beaucoup que tu ais pensé à elle.

Le cœur de Ron arrêta de battre par ce rapprochement, les doigts d'Hermione étaient posés sur sa bouche. Il mourrait d'envie de les embrasser.

-Allez on rentre, il est temps de manger, s'exclama-t-il avant s'éloigner de la jeune femme s'il était rester à ses côtés quelques minutes de plus, il n'aurait pas résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de manger, préférant passer un peu de temps avec sa fille avant de retourner au travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand elle rentra aux environs de vingt et une heure, elle trouva Ron dans le canapé avec Camille couchée sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, murmura-t-elle en essayant de prendre sa fille.

-Non, il vaut mieux pas, elle vient tout juste de s'endormir.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Hermione assez tristement, je vais prendre une douche.

-Hermione, appela Ron qui s'en voulait mais la jeune femme avait déjà filé.

-Excuse-moi, demanda Ron quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir empêché de t'occuper de ta fille.

-C'est la notre ne l'oublie pas, ironisa Hermione en rappelant les paroles de Ginny.

-C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, je crois qu'elle fait ses dents.

-Je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle assez tristement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione, déjà ce midi…

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un câlin, implora-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-C'est le boulot ? Un garçon ? Les deux ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle pour la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

-Pourquoi ta camarade de chambre ronfle ? ironisa-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle en se détachant de ses bras.

-Hermione, la retint-il. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va bien, je veux juste être dans tes bras.

Ron l'enlaça puis la prit dans ses bras avant de la conduire dans la chambre du rouquin.

Ron s'endormit immédiatement laissant Hermione dubitative par ce rapprochement. Qui aurait dit que sa poupée aurait repris vie et qu'elle les aurait rapprochés au point de former une famille. Elle se remémora les paroles de Ron le matin même : « La seule chose qui me dérange c'est que j'ai une fille alors que je ne t'ai jamais embrassé ». Ron l'enlaça tendrement alors qu'il dormait, ainsi blottie confortablement dans ses bras, la jeune femme s'endormit paisiblement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron prenait, avec surprise, du plaisir à jouer au papa. Quand Kamille s'était réveillée suite à son mal de dents, elle avait trouvé le torse nu de son papa qui sentait tout bon (il sortait tout juste de la douche) et avait tout de suite compris que c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire les dents. Le jeune homme qui ne supportait pas ses neveux, comprenait le bonheur que représentait un enfant, ils s'amusaient comme des fous avec pas grand-chose mais il y avait quand même un manque : Hermione. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller la chercher.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du respect des droits des êtres magiques, il était près de midi et demi et les lieux étaient vides. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, Ron vit Hermione dans les bras de son patron.

-On dérange ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amère.

-Non, répondit Hermione qui se sépara rapidement des bras de son patron. On y va, pressa-t-elle.

-A tout à l'heure Hermione.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et fila.

Le repas se passa dans le silence. Ron le rompit peu avant quatorze heures.

-Il est l'heure que tu retournes au travail.

-J'ai pas envie, répondit sèchement Hermione.

-Il va être déçu, annonça-t-il.

Elle qui s'évertuait à ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses se mit à pleurer.

-Ca fait quinze jours qu'il essaye de me ploter, de me coincer, de…

Ron l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est fini, c'est fini ! Tu vas rester ici et moi je vais aller parler à cette ordure.

-Non, non ! Tu vas t'emporter et…

-Hermione, il n'a pas le droit….

-Ne parlons plus de lui, je veux rester ici et profiter de cette journée avec Kamille, et avec toi, annonça-t-elle calmement en le regardant dans les yeux. S'il te plait ?

-Très bien. Pour commencer tu vas aller rejoindre notre petite princesse et faire un gros dodo.

-NAN !

-Tu as besoin de te reposer, lui conseilla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

La jeune femme laissa les bras de Ron l'enlacer. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre pour qu'elle s'allonge. Il commençait à prendre l'habitude de coucher les demoiselles Granger. Il s'allongea près d'Hermione et attendit que cette dernière dorme profondément pour se précipiter au bureau du respect des droits des êtres magiques.

Ron ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et se précipita sur le patron de sa belle, lui décochant une droite dans la figure.

-Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, la prochaine fois je serai plus méchant, le prévint-il avant de partir.

Il le relâcha et quitta le bureau.

Quand il revint dans l'appartement, il vit Hermione promener Kamille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Ses dents, répondit Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à calmer la fillette.

-Tu ne peux pas la prendre ? Je vais lui acheter une potion et je reviens.

-D'accord, répondit Ron en récupérant le bébé.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, le prévint-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione revient une demi-heure plus tard avec la potion.

-Tu l'as calmée ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Tiens, je lui ai pris une girafe Sophie aussi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une girafe qu'elle peut mordre pour faire ses dents.

Ron se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire.

Il prit le bébé qui était sur le tapis et la fillette se mit à lui mordre l'épaule.

-Elle a déjà trouvé sa girafe Sophie, made in Weasley, constata-t-il.

Hermione se mit à rigoler, puis se mit à pleurer tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Tu es un père formidable.

-Et c'est ça qui te rend triste ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Dis pas de bêtise c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère.

Ron s'accroupit devant elle.

-Regarde-moi, Hermione, regarde-moi ! Tu veux toujours être parfaite mais ce n'est pas possible. Personne n'est infaillible alors donne toi le droit à l'erreur.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours célibataire ? lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Le rouquin prit alors son courage à deux mains ; pour une fois, il voulait être le plus franc possible avec elle.

-Parce que je t'aime, avoua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Surprise, elle resta muette.

-Je viens de t'avouer mes sentiments, tu pourrais au moins me dire quelque chose.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné, Kamille se mit à hurler.

-Je m'en occupe, murmura Hermione quittant avec tristesse les bras de son amant.

Ron s'installa dans le canapé et fut rejoint par Hermione et Kamille qui mordait à pleine dent sa girafe.

-Ca vous dirait d'aller faire une balade au parc, proposa Ron. On pourrait aller manger une gaufre.

-Tu penses qu'à te goinfrer, s'amusa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà trois semaines que la petite Kamille était entrée dans la vie de Ron et Hermione. Ces deux là filaient enfin le parfait amour et prenaient très à cœur leur rôle de parents. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le pique-nique de la famille Weasley. Tous les membres seraient présents et découvriraient Kamille. Ron et Hermione se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir expliquer la situation.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, ils furent surpris de voir que Molly et Ginny avaient déjà mis les choses au point et les remercièrent de ne pas traiter la fillette comme une bête curieuse et de l'adopter si facilement. Les enfants de Bill et Fleur n'arrêtaient pas de jouer avec.

Tout le monde passa la journée dans le jardin à jouer au Quidditch, cueillir des fleurs ou jouer dans l'herbe. Victoire semblait vouloir tester les limites que sa mère lui imposait.

-J'ai dit non Victoire, la grondait Fleur quand elle s'approchait de la mare.

Mais la fillette regardait sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas pour lui montrer qu'elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne remarqua même pas son père qui lui fit une petite fessée quand elle fut tout près de l'eau.

Quand elle vit sa cousine pleurer, Kamille se mit à pleurer.

-C'est pas la peine de pleurer ma chérie, la consola Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.

-C'est une poupée, elle partage les tristesses et les joies des petites filles.

Quand Victoire retrouva le sourire, Kamille le retrouva également et fit apparaître ses dents qui poussaient. Elle fit alors un câlin à sa maman et à son papa qui étaient tous les deux couchés sur une couverture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois Kamille couchée, Hermione vint rejoindre Ron dans le canapé assez triste.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Elle est là depuis trois semaines ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-On est en train de s'attacher à elle, regarde la chambre qu'elle a, tous les jouets qu'on lui a achetés.

-Tu voudrais qu'on la mette dans un coin et qu'on l'oublie ? ironisa-t-il.

-J'ai peur, et si elle ne repartait jamais, comment lui expliquera-t-on qu'elle est une poupée vivante ?

-Hermione, il faut vivre au jour le jour.

-Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. J'aimerais prendre des congés pour m'occuper d'elle mais je me dis qu'elle ne serait peut être plus là le moment venu.

-Hermione, arrête de penser à ça.

-J'ai peur, je voudrais que ma mère soit là.

-Elle rentre quand ?

-Dans une semaine.

-Alors on va l'attendre, tous les trois.

-Tu es adorable tu sais, murmura-t-elle se blottissant dans les bras de son amant.

-Et toi tu es fatiguée. Allez viens, on va aller se coucher.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir, annonça-t-elle.

-Nous trouverons une autre activité alors, ironisa-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione décida de ne pas quitter les bras de son amant et de profiter de sa fille aujourd'hui. Depuis quelques temps, le patron de la jeune femme la laissait tranquille. Elle alla prendre une douche pendant que Ron et Kamille trainaient au lit. Hermione profita de ce petit moment de solitude pour vérifier quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle avait enfin la réponse à ses angoisses, la jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par son compagnon.

-Hermione, Kamille… elle est partie.

La jeune femme se mit à lui sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète, elle n'est pas bien loin, dit-elle avec un large sourire tout en se caressant le ventre.

Ron se blottit derrière Hermione, tous les deux face à ce ventre qui dans les prochains mois ne cesserait de s'arrondir.

-Kamille ! Tu vas nous manquer mais nous allons t'attendre patiemment.

La magie était vraiment quelque chose de magnifique, elle avait offert une chance à Ron et Hermione de se trouver et de créer une famille.


	26. Obstacle

**_Et voilà un nouvel os, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_**

**_j'ai presque fini de les écrire, quelques retouches et je les poste promis_**

**_bonne lecture chaton_**Une place dans ton cœur

* * *

Ron était heureux quand il descendit du train sur la voie neuf trois quart de la gare de King's Cross. La première chose qu'il vit fut ce pan de mur qui séparait le monde moldu du monde sorcier. De nombreux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface : son premier jour à Poudlard durant lequel il avait rencontré celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami ainsi que son dernier voyage qu'il avait passé avec Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait quitté le pays dix plus tôt quand elle lui avait appris sa grossesse.

A cette époque, Hermione sortait avec un homme qui ne la traitait pas à sa juste valeur. La jeune femme était sur le point de le quitter, mais dût se résoudre à rester avec son amant afin de donner à son enfant une famille unie. Ron, qui pensait enfin retrouver la femme de sa vie, avait préféré quitter le pays et fuir cet amour impossible.

Durant ces dix dernières années, il avait ainsi vécu en Roumanie. Charly avait pris à cœur son rôle de grand frère, il l'avait accueilli et s'était chargé de lui redonner goût à la vie. Il lui avait également appris à aimer les dragons. Finalement Ron s'était pris de passions pour ces petites bestioles et ne vivait désormais que pour eux. Il lui arrivait même parfois de leur parler d'Hermione.

Sa dragonne préférée s'appelait d'ailleurs Hermione. Dragonne qui, par le un plus grand des hasards, était tombée amoureuse de Ronald, un dragon né le jour de l'arrivée du rouquin qui portait donc le nom du nouvel arrivant.

Revenu soudain de ses pensées, Ron prit son sac et suivit les autres voyageurs.

-Alors on ne dit pas bonjour à ses amis ? dit une voix que Ron connaissait tant.

-Harry ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais laisser mon témoin revenir sans un bruit. Je te rappelle que tu dois organiser mon enterrement de vie de garçon.

-Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu veux suivre cette tradition.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui est ma future belle-mère ? Toutes les traditions doivent être respectées.

-Toutes ?

-Hein, hein marrant, ironisa-t-il. Je crois que Molly a compris que sa fille n'était plus vierge, il est vrai que la naissance de James nous a trahis. Tu comprends donc que je dois être irréprochable maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle me refuse la main de sa fille chérie.

-Je te plains, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend avec elle.

-Beaucoup de bonheur, répondit-il sincèrement.

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Il faut que je me trouve un hôtel.

-Un hôtel ? Ca va pas ? Ta mère m'a privé de mon fils et de ma femme, alors je vais faire pareil.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ron amusé.

-Elle a convaincu Ginny que l'abstinence rendrait notre nuit de noce plus merveilleuse. Du coup, elle est partie chez tes parents pour ne pas céder à la tentation . Et avec mon boulot d'auror, il était préférable qu'elle garde le petit.

-Mon pauvre chou, se moqua Ron.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule, il était heureux de retrouver son frère de cœur, il n'allait pas le lâcher du séjour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient présents pour le mariage d'Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley. Parmi eux, Nymphadora Tonks & Rémus Lupin accompagnés de leur petit garçon Teddy âgé de 7 ans, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et tous les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore.

-Je suis étonnée de vous voir ici Severus, dit la directrice de Poudlard.

-Je ne voulais pas rater ce moment. Imaginez qu'elle dise non .

McGonagall lui adressa une moue dubitative.

-Vous savez très bien que ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

-J'avais promis de veiller sur lui, avoua-t-il tout bas, je voulais voir ce moment de mes yeux… et puis cet idiot m'a invité, continua-t-il un peu plus fort.

McGonagall se mit à rire puis ensemble, ils allèrent rejoindre les époux Lupin.

Ron arriva dans le jardin accompagné de Georges et Bill. Tous les trois avaient fait à leur petite sœur, quelques recommandations de dernière minute. Georges et Bill allèrent rejoindre leurs épouses laissant Ron seul.

-Bonjour, dit timidement une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Hermione ! Tu es magnifique.

Toute timide, la jeune femme ajusta sa robe, il y avait bien longtemps qu'aucun homme ne lui avait fait un tel compliment.

-Ca fait longtemps, tenta Ron qui ne savait pas quoi dire face à son amour de jeunesse.

-Dix ans, répondit-elle.

-Ton mari et ton enfant ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Matthew est chez son père.

-Ils n'ont pas voulu venir ? Excuse-moi, je suis peut-être indiscret.

-David et moi sommes séparés…depuis huit ans en fait.

-Ah, dit Ron du ton le plus triste dont il était capable alors qu'en fait son cœur criait sa joie.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Ron lui prit tendrement la main, Hermione lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Mesdames, messieurs, veuillez prendre place, annoncèrent Fred et George.

Hermione fit face à Ron.

-Je dois attendre Ginny, je suis son témoin.

-Je suis celui d'Harry, répondit-il à son tour.

Tous deux se mirent à rire.

-Il va donc falloir que tu m'accompagnes à l'autel, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Ron la regarda tendrement. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de voir Hermione se diriger vers l'autel, mais à chaque fois, c'était pour leur union.

-Avec plaisir.

Quand Harry arriva vers le lieu de la cérémonie, il fut surpris de voir ses deux meilleurs amis, main dans la main.

-Rassurez-moi, c'est bien mon mariage ?

-Oui, s'amusèrent-ils.

-Ouf, j'ai cru que c'était le vôtre.

-Très marrant Potter, ironisa Ron en tenant fermement la main d'Hermione qui essayait de s'échapper. Je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas que Ginny devienne très vite veuve.

Hermione se mit à rire. Merlin que cela faisait du bien d'être à nouveau réunis tous les trois.

-HARRY POTTER ! s'écria Molly Weasley avec colère. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas voir Ginny avant le mariage.

-Je pensais que vous deviez m'accompagner à l'autel.

La matriarche sursauta.

-Oh oui c'est vrai. Harry chéri, je te préviens, si tu continues de me vouvoyer après ton mariage, tu subiras ma colère.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire face au visage livide de leur ami.

-Allons-y maintenant, Ginny ne va pas tarder.

Un large sourire illumina le visage du survivant et tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'autel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny arriva, tenant la main de James.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a grandi, se surprit à dire Ron.

-Encore heureux, répondit Ginny, il avait quatre mois quand tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois et maintenant, il a un an et demi.

-Oui, oui, je sais, je suis un mauvais tonton.

-J'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est vrai que les cadeaux n'ont jamais remplacé une présence.

Hermione toussota.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça, je vous rappelle qu'il y a un jeune homme qui t'attend Ginny.

Tout comme ta mère, Ginny sursauta.

-Tu peux le prendre ? dit-elle en tendant son fils à Ron. Il fait son caractère de cochon ce matin, je me demande de qui il tient

Personne n'osa répondre.

-Mon chéri, tu es sage avec tonton. Papa et maman doivent se faire une très jolie promesse et ils reviennent vite. Bon allons-y, dit-elle avant de souffler fortement.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent alors vers l'autel avec le petit James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le repas avait enfin prit fin. Durant le repas, Ron ne put à regret parler avec Hermione. Les époux Potter avaient préféré les séparer, ils n'auraient jamais cru que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient si bien. Malheureusement pour Ron, un jeune homme fort séduisant était placé à côté de sa belle.

Quand la première mélodie retentit, Ron alla inviter Hermione à danser mais son concurrent l'avait hélas devancé. mais peu lui importait , il voulait danser avec Hermione et tout les moyens seraient bons pour y arriver.

-Je suis désolé, vint-il les interrompre. Mais durant la première danse, les témoins doivent danser ensemble, c'est la tradition chez les Weasley.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle tradition mais céda tout de même.

-Une tradition chez les Weasley ? demanda Hermione avec un certain amusement.

-Elle vient juste d'être mise en place.

Tous deux se mirent à rire, ils se rapprochèrent tendrement ne faisant qu'un ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Tu sens très bon, murmura-t-il en humant ses cheveux.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-C'est le compliment le plus stupide que tu ne m'ais jamais dit. Mes cheveux sentent la fraise, j'avais plus de shampoing….j'ai dû prendre celui de Matthew.

Ron se mit à rire avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de sa cavalière.

-Moi je trouve que tu sens très bon.

-Je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien, avoua Hermione quand une deuxième mélodie retentit.

Ils restèrent sur la piste de danse.

-Moi non plus, s'amusa Ron. Tu es la seule à savoir me faire danser.

Les deux anciens amants se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura Ron.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée. Le jeune homme qui avait tenté une approche au début de la soirée n'eut pas l'occasion de rééditer sa demande, Ron ne lâcha pas sa cavalière une seconde, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout la déranger.

-Il se fait tard, il est temps que je rentre.

-Pas tout de suite, la supplia-t-il.

-On se voit demain, j'ai promis de venir aider à tout ranger.

Ron l'étreignit et murmura à son oreille.

-Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois.

Hermione s'accrocha à son cou.

-Je suis bien dans tes bras, j'avais oublié ce qu'on ressentait.

Ron sourit, puis délicatement se défit des bras de sa cavalière avant de se diriger avec elle vers le bosquet, ce qui n'échappa pas aux jumeaux qui décidèrent de les suivre.

-Je vous déconseille d'y aller, entendirent-ils.

-De quoi parles-tu Harry ?

-De la petite blague que vous voulez leur faire.

-Nous ? Jamais ! répondirent-ils innocemment.

-Ouais ouais, mais je vous rappelle que jusque là je n'ai jamais inspecté votre magasin alors je vous préviens…

Voyant qu'il était très sérieux, Fred et Georges baissèrent la tête et retournèrent sur la piste de danse.

-Chéri ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Ginny en le rejoignant.

-Rien, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça fait de devenir Mme Potter ?

-Je suis pleinement heureuse et toi ? demanda-t-elle craintive.

-Comment ça moi ?

-Pas trop déçu de m'avoir épousée ?

-Mais tu es folle. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

La jeune mariée se mit à pleurer.

-Je sais que maman t'a tanné avec ce mariage depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle allait être grand-mère.

-Ginny, murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces. Si je t'ai épousée, c'est de mon plein gré et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Si j'ai hésité pour le faire, c'est que je sais que ce n'est pas facile de porter le nom de Potter

-Je suis très fière d'être ta femme.

Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Et si on rentrait. Notre nuit de noce nous attend, proposa Harry. Tu te rappelles, on a un bébé à mettre en route

Ginny sauta dans les bras de son époux, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'un deuxième enfant, Harry disait qu'il préférait attendre le mariage. Désespérée, elle avait fini par croire qu'Harry ne voulait pas de cet enfant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron raccompagna Hermione à son appartement sans lâcher sa main. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le perron, il se mit face à elle.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

-La journée a été magnifique en effet.

Ron l'enlaça.

-Je n'ai savouré que les moments que j'ai passés avec toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de parsemer son cou de baisers

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha des lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne refusa pas sa proposition. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux anciens amants se retrouvèrent sur le lit à moitiés nus. Ils se regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur baiser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil réveilla Ron vers 10h. Leur petite activité nocturne leur avait fait oublier de fermer les rideaux. Il alla donc rectifier cette erreur puis alla rejoindre sa belle. Délicatement, il déposa de doux baisers dans son cou.

-Encore une minute mon cœur, maman va te préparer ton chocolat.

Ron se mit à rire.

-Oui maman, lui murmura-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit un œil et pouffa.

-Désolée, je pensais que c'était Matthew.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ?

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais bien un café avec des tartines beurrées, et aussi du jus d'orange. La nuit a été agitée, ça m'a donné faim, se justifia-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Ron.

-Alors je vais m'empresser de te préparer à manger, rendors toi mon amour.

Hermione obéit alors que Ron quittait la chambre. Il voulait la traiter comme une reine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il revint, trente minutes plus tard, Hermione dormait à poings fermés. Ron posa le plateau et se coucha auprès d'elle, il se mit à la caresser.

-Ron, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'as pas pris pour ton fils cette fois ?

-Matthew ne me caresse jamais comme ça, répondit-elle en savourant ce moment de tendresse.

-Je t'ai préparé à manger, dit-il en reprenant le plateau et en le mettant sur le lit…Café, tartine, jus d'orange, yaourt et…

Ron fit apparaître une magnifique rose rouge.

-Elle est magnifique, avoua-t-elle en la humant.

-Pas autant que toi.

Hermione fit un doux sourire et huma de nouveau sa fleur.

-Allez mangeons, proposa-t-il.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, Ron demanda une petite récompense qu'Hermione lui accorda avec plaisir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller cette fois. Quand elle voulut se lever, elle réveilla son compagnon.

-Tu es déjà levée ?

-On a déjà beaucoup trainé au lit.

Hermione regarda le réveil.

-Merlin, il est déjà quinze heures. J'avais promis à Harry et Ginny de les aider à tout ranger.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en la recouchant sur le lit.

-Ron, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Je ne te veux que pour moi.

Le jeune se mit à l'embrasser sur tout le corps.

-Ron…Ron…

Hermione céda, elle ne voulait pas quitter son lit et encore moins son amant.

-Ils vont nous tuer, murmura Hermione.

Ron se releva et regarda sa belle dans les yeux.

-Et bien je mourrai heureux.

Hermione prit alors possession des lèvres du rouquin, plus rien ne comptait sauf eux.

A dix sept heures, Hermione annonça fermement à son amant que les câlins étaient finis. Matthew rentrerait dans une heure et Hermione voulait être prête à l'accueillir. Quand elle alla se doucher, elle fut surprise de voir Ron la rejoindre.

kl

-Ron qu'est ce que j'ai dit. Matthew va bientôt rentrer. Je dois me préparer.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des économies d'énergie. Il est préférable que je prenne ma douche avec toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et parsema son cou de baisers.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux en dire des bêtises pour me faire l'amour.

-Je t'aime, lui avoua-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, surprise de cet aveu.

-Moi aussi.

Les deux amants profitèrent de cette douche pour faire une dernière fois l'amour. Hermione souhaitait passer la soirée seule avec son fils.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand la sonnette retentit, Hermione se précipita vers la porte suivie de loin de Ron.

-Coucou mon ange, dit-elle en savourant l'étreinte que lui donnait son fils. Ca va ? Ca c'est bien passé ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu vas jouer dans ta chambre, il faut que je parle à papa.

Sans adresser la moindre parole, l'enfant lui obéit.

-Ca va ? Ca c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle à son ancien compagnon. Il a été sage ?

-Le jour où ton fils sera sage, les poules auront des dents. Bon je te rappelle pour la prochaine fois.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, le père de Matthew partit. La sentant triste, Ron la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu veux que je reste ? murmura-t-il.

-Non, je veux rester seule avec lui. Il n'est jamais bien quand il revient de chez son père.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Tu viens demain ? J'aimerais te présenter à Matthew… mais pas maintenant, il doit se reposer.

-Je comprends. Moi aussi je dois aller voir ma maman. Je n'ai pas passé une seule soirée au Terrier.

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Toi aussi tu as besoin que ta maman te fasse un câlin.

-Je préfère les tiens, dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser et de quitter l'appartement.

Hermione caressa ses lèvres avant de fermer la porte. Elle était enfin heureuse, elle espérait juste que Matthew accepte lui aussi le nouvel homme de sa vie. Elle mit de côté sa joie de vivre et alla rejoindre son fils qui jouait calmement.

-Coucou mon cœur.

Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant.

-Tu vas prendre ton bain et aller faire dodo.

Hermione s'installa à côté de son fils qui se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tu es fatigué ?

L'enfant acquiesça.

-C'était qui le monsieur ?

-Un ami, il est venu pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Il revient demain, je te le présenterai.

L'enfant se blottit un peu contre sa mère, il ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Ron arriva au Terrier, les époux Potter étaient encore présents.

-Enfin, on ne pensait pas vous voir… mais où est Hermione ?

-Chez elle, elle vient de récupérer Matthew. Il a l'air adorable ce gamin.

Un rire nerveux se fit entendre de tous les occupants de la maison.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Ce gamin est un monstre, il mène sa mère à la baguette.

-Pourtant il avait l'air calme quand je l'ai vu.

-Il est toujours comme ça quand il revient de chez son père.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas et ça ne nous intéresse pas, ce gamin est infect. A cause de lui, Hermione se prive de tout. Elle se laisse avoir par son fils. Fais attention Ron, avoir une relation avec elle est lourd de conséquence.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles d'Hermione, notre meilleure amie, s'emporta Ron avant de monter dans sa chambre où il fut rejoint par son père.

-Ron ?

-Je veux être seul.

-Ron, commença en s'installant sur le lit en face de celui de Ron, le lit qui appartenait autrefois à Harry. Ne nous en veux pas de parler ainsi de Matthew. Si Harry semble si amer contre lui c'est que… un jour, lui et Ginny sont venus voir Hermione avec James. Il n'avait que quelques jours. Ginny avait posé son couffin sur la table et était allée dans le salon. Matthew voulait voir le bébé et Hermione lui avait demandé de patienter un peu car il dormait. Il a alors tenté de le voir lui-même et l'a fait tomber par terre. James aurait pu mourir ce jour là, il est d'ailleurs resté deux mois à Sainte Mangouste…

-Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé.

-Harry et Ginny ne veulent plus parler de ça mais ils ne veulent plus voir Matthew.

-C'était une bêtise d'enfant, il devrait lui pardonner.

-Ron, Matthew ne fait que des bêtises. Hermione ne sait pas lui dire non, et quand elle le fait, il ne lui obéit pas. Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas qu'un avenir soit possible avec Hermione. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais pour que vous soyez heureux, il faudrait qu'elle se remette en question et ça, elle en est incapable. Elle voue un culte à son fils.

Arthur Weasley lui donna une tape amicale et quitta sa chambre. Ron se demandait si son père lui avait vraiment parlé du même enfant ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione quand elle ouvrit la porte à Ron. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

-Tu m'as manquée.

-A moi aussi. Je me suis senti bien seul sans toi.

Hermione se mit à sourire

-Tu me présentes ta terreur ?

-Il est en pleine forme aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Rappelle-toi, pas de magie devant Matthew.

Hermione lui prit la main et le conduisit dans le salon où l'enfant regardait la télévision.

-Matthew ? Ron est arrivé, tu sais je t'en ai parlé ce midi.

-Ouais, répondit-il sans quitter les yeux de l'écran.

-Matthew, tu pourrais dire bonjour s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais salut, finit-il par dire en le jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Remarquant qu'elle dérangeait son fils, Hermione prit la main de Ron et le conduisit dans la cuisine.

-Ca c'est bien passé, souffla Hermione.

-Tu rigoles ? Il m'a à peine adressé un coup d'œil.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

-Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, il m'a toujours eu pour lui tout seul.

Ron voulut répliquer mais oublia vite quand Hermione se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes avant que Matthew ne réapparaisse.

-On mange bientôt ?

Elle se détacha de son amant.

-Pas encore mon chéri, tu devrais peut être te mettre en pyjama.

-Non.

-S'il te plait.

-J'ai dit non, répondit-il fermement avant de retourner dans le salon.

Laissant les deux adultes seuls, Ron resta bouche bée quand il vit Hermione préparer le reste du dîner. Muette, il préféra la laisser seule et retourna dans le salon avec Matthew.

-Ca va ? tenta Ron.

-…

-Tu regardes quoi ?

-…

-Tu sais je suis le frère de Ginny.

-Et alors, répondit-il exaspéré.

-Je sais pas, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire connaissance.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Je…

-T'as pas compris que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi.

-Tu sais j'aime vraiment ta mère et…

-Pfff arrête ton discours, je sais que ça ne tiendra pas plus d'une semaine… comme pour les autres.

-Oh si ça tiendra.

-Ah table ! entendirent-ils.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il sur un ton de défi avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Ron le suivit.

-On mange quoi ? demanda-t-il quand il entra dans la cuisine.

-Du rôti de porc avec de la purée.

-Je veux un croque monsieur.

-Il n'y en a plus.

-Alors je veux du jambon.

-Tu sais que le jambon est fait à partir de porc, répliqua Ron.

-Toi j't'ai pas parlé, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Matthew !!

L'enfant prit du jambon et le mangea en défiant du regard celui qui osait aimer sa mère. Il n'attendit pas que les adultes eurent fini le plat de résistance pour prendre un dessert et quitta ensuite la table. Silencieusement, ils finirent de manger et rangèrent la cuisine.

Hermione alla ensuite coucher son fils puis rejoignit Ron dans le salon.

-Enfin seul, savoura Ron.

-Je suis désolée. Matthew n'a pas été très gentil ce soir.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'un enfant de neuf ans puisse être aussi méprisant.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais ça n'a pas été facile pour lui depuis notre séparation.

-Hermione, il n'est pas le seul fils de divorcés.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est pas facile de se dire que pendant qu'on croyait qu'il travaillait, son père vivait une double vie et qu'il avait un autre fils, fils avec qui il vit.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois tout lui céder.

Hermione se défit de ses bras.

-J'élève mon fils comme je le veux.

Ron lui fit un doux regard.

-On va pas se fâcher pour ça si ?

Hermione avait toujours l'air en colère.

-Je vais être claire avec toi. Entre toi et mon fils, mon choix est fait. Alors soit tu t'adaptes, soit tu repars

-Très bien, je vais rentrer alors.

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de l'embrasser et quitta le salon mais elle le rattrapa dans le hall d'entrée.

-Excuse-moi. c'est juste que… J'en ai marre que tout le monde critique ma manière d'éduquer mon fils, je sais que je m'y prends mal mais son père l'a abandonné, je ne veux qu'il pense que je veux faire pareil.

-Hermione tu le couves trop.

-Laisse-moi élever mon fils comme je veux et ne me quitte pas.

-Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi

Ron la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement, il ne voulait pas la perdre mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tolérer un tel comportement bien longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les semaines passèrent et le comportement de Matthew n'avait toujours pas changé. Ron fut effaré lorsqu'il vit Hermione le supplier de l'aider à faire les courses alors que le jeune garçon ne voulait pas bouger de l'espace presse. Comme il se l'était promis, Ron ne se mêlait pas de l'éducation de l'enfant, mais il lui avait fallut beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas lui donner une gifle quand il avait insulté sa mère.

Ron retournait toutes les semaines en Roumanie pour le travail et revenait passer les week-end avec sa compagne.

Un matin, la jeune femme, malade, n'arriva pas à quitter le lit ce qui n'étonna pas le rouquin. En effet, elle couvait quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours. Il lui demanda de rester au lit mais Hermione voulait se lever pour s'occuper de son fils. Ron décida donc de le faire à sa place.

Quand Matthew se leva, il fut étonné de voir son beau père dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Elle est où maman ?

-Dans sa chambre, elle est malade, il ne faut pas la déranger.

L'enfant le défia du regard et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère. Trouvant porte close, il tambourina mais personne ne lui ouvrit.

-Tu viens manger… tout de suite, ordonna Ron.

-Non.

-Très bien, je te donne 15 secondes pour aller manger… Passé ce délai, tu ne mangeras plus avant le déjeuner… Alors ? Que décides-tu ?

L'enfant ne répondit rien et alla jouer dans le salon.

-Très bien, dit-il en retournant dans la cuisine et en rangeant la cuisine.

Une fois chose faite, Ron trouva le salon sans dessus dessous, Matthew avait étalé les jouets dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

-Je joue, j'ai le droit non ?

-Oh oui tu as le droit mais dans ta chambre. Je te donne une demi-heure pour ranger le salon, sinon c'est moi qui le rangerai…à ma façon, suis-je clair ?

Ron laissa l'enfant continuer de jouer pendant qu'il prit sa douche. Quand il revint dans le salon, il le trouva dans le même état que trente minutes plus tôt.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé quelque chose ?

-Ah bon ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.

-Tu te crois malin ?

Ron lui adressa le même sourire.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Ron prit un tas de jouet et le jeta dans la chambre de l'enfant. Ron reprit le reste et le jeta de nouveau sans ménagement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, il entendit l'enfant.

-Tu as cassé mon action man.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Maintenant je te laisse de nouveau une demi-heure pour ranger ta chambre, si ce n'est toujours pas fait, je mettrai tes jouets à la poubelle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

-Mon action man…

Ron ferma la porte sur l'enfant en pleurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand il revint à l'heure prévu, Ron trouva la chambre bien rangée. L'action man posé sur le lit, comme un cadavre sur un lit de mort.

-Allez viens manger.

L'enfant le suivit toujours aussi triste. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'installa à table.

-Je t'ai fait un steack haché avec des haricots verts.

-J'aime pas les haricots verts.

-Et bien tu les mangeras quand même.

Ron mit le repas dans l'assiette de l'enfant qui se leva de table.

-Rassieds-toi.

L'enfant lui adressa un regard de défi ce à quoi Ron répondit. L'enfant obéit et se rassit.

-Maintenant tu manges.

-J'aime pas.

-Tu ne quitteras pas la table tant que tu n'auras pas fini.

-Mais j'aime pas.

Ron se mit à table et mangea son repas. Quand il eut fini, il lava son assiette et quitta la table. Matthew quant à lui resta à table. A treize heures, Ron revint mais l'enfant n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te réchauffe ton assiette ?

L'enfant acquiesça et Ron prit l'assiette et la mit dans cette boite qu'Hermione appelle micro onde. Le problème était que Ron n'avait aucune idée de comment cette machine marchait, il vit que Matthew lui tournait le dos, il murmura un sort et le micro onde se mit en marche. Quand la sonnette retentit, Ron sortit l'assiette du micro avant de la rendre à l'enfant. Il repartit et alla prendre des nouvelles de sa malade. La trouvant endormie, il se coucha à ses côtés.

Quand il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, sa belle était réveillée.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui merci. Où est Matthew ?

-Dans la cuisine, il essaye de manger ses haricots verts.

-Tu lui as fait des haricots ? mais il n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, on doit arrêter de céder à ses caprices. Bon j'y retourne, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, Hermione le héla.

-Ron ? Ca se passe bien ?

-Oui, j'ai…juste…cassé son action man.

-Oh non, pas ça.

Ron s'installa sur le lit.

-Il en a des tonnes de jouets c'est pas si grave ?

-Celui-là c'est Harry qui lui avait acheté… avant la naissance de James, il avait acheté le même pour son fils, pour qu'il joue ensemble mais…

Ron la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de me faire excuser. Il faut que tu te reposes, d'accord.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de quitter la chambre. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit l'enfant manger ses haricots. Surpris de le voir manger alors que ça devait être froid, il se rapprocha de Matthew.

-C'est bon ?

-Mangeable.

Ron sourit.

-Tu veux que je te prenne une bouchée.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Matthew lui fit un faible sourire et lui offrit une bonne fourchette d'haricots chauds.

-Tu as passé ton assiette au micro onde ?

L'enfant le regarda craintif.

-Tu peux me le dire tu sais, dit Ron qui soudain comprit.

-Je fais de la magie des fois.

Ron se mit à rire. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle vivait comme une moldue tout d'abord car elle avait eu peur de la réaction de son ancien amant et ensuite car elle doutait que son fils soit un sorcier.

-C'est vrai.

-Oui mais tu le dis pas à maman.

-Pourquoi, tu as peur qu'elle t'aime moins.

L'enfant acquiesça.

-Je pense que ta maman t'aime très fort et savoir que tu fais de la magie ne pourra pas atténuer son amour pour toi. Au pire, elle t'aimera encore plus.

L'enfant sourit.

-Allez finis de manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matthew mangea sa dernière bouchée d'haricots.

-Ca y est ? Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-C'était bon ?

-Bof.

-Tu veux un dessert ?

-Non, je veux maman.

-Elle dort. Il faut la laisser se reposer pour qu'elle guérisse.

L'enfant acquiesça.

-Je vais jouer dans ma chambre.

Le voyant mélancolique, Ron se leva.

-Tu veux que je joue avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es un gentil petit garçon.

-Non je suis méchant.

-Je trouve qu'aujourd'hui tu as été très sage.

L'enfant surpris, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais j'apprécie de passer du temps avec toi quand tu es sage comme en ce moment, lui avoua Ron.

-Même quand on passe trois heures dans la cuisine ?

-Même quand on passe trois heures dans la cuisine, répéta-t-il amusé. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on était une famille, c'est vrai qu'il manquait ta maman mais j'aimerais bien qu'on passe un peu de temps que tous les deux des fois… enfin si tu es aussi sage bien sur.

Matthew ne savait quoi répondre, lui qui pensait que son beau père pouvait être un ennemi, il venait de passer plus de temps seul avec lui qu'il n'en avait passé avec son papa.

-On va faire un foot ?

Ron sourit.

-Avec plaisir bonhomme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione fut réveillée en fin d'après-midi par les rires lointains de son fils. Surprise de l'entendre rigoler ainsi, elle se leva pour en découvrir le motif. Quand elle arriva dans son salon, elle trouva celui-ci étonnamment calme, les rires de son enfant se firent de nouveau entendre dans la cour de son immeuble.

Ce qu'elle vit la toucha. Ron et Matthew jouaient comme des fous avec un ballon. Elle prit son manteau et se décida à les rejoindre.

-Vous vous amusez bien ? intervint-elle.

-Maman, s'écria l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Mon chéri, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant va ? Tu as été sage ?

-Oui. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Ron m'a même emmené faire les courses.

-Tu n'as pas fait le fou ?

-Non. Il y a même un monsieur qui a dit à Ron que j'étais adorable.

-J'aimerais bien que tu le sois plus souvent.

L'enfant fuit alors le regard de sa mère.

-Allez rentrons, intervint Ron. Tu vas attraper froid, reprit-il en embrassant tendrement sa compagne.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-Je l'ai aimé et j'ai été sincère avec lui, il en avait besoin.

Hermione sourit avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Hermione et son fils préparèrent le repas alors que Ron partit s'isoler un peu, ils avaient besoin de rester seuls.

-A table, l'appela Hermione.

Quand Ron arriva, il trouva Matthew qui boudait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Pfff, je suis dégoûté de la vie.

Ron s'assit à côté de l'enfant pour en savoir plus.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai demandé à maman de faire des croques monsieur et elle veut pas. Pourtant j'ai mangé les haricots verts ce midi.

Ron rigola et le décoiffant.

-Elle veut peut être voir par elle-même comme tu es un grand garçon.

L'enfant grimaça.

-Elle a fait du rôti avec de la purée.

-C'est pas si mauvais.

-Non mais moi je voulais manger un croque monsieur.

-Je te promets que tu en mangeras un demain.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

A ce même moment, Hermione mit l'assiette de Matthew devant lui. L'enfant se lécha les babines et s'attaqua au repas sous le regard émerveillé d'Hermione qui pour une fois, n'avait pas à se battre avec son fils.

Une fois le ventre rempli, Hermione alla coucher son fils.

-Je suis fier de toi mon chéri, tu as été très sage.

-Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Il va rester avec nous Ron.

Hermione sourit

-Je pense oui.

-J'aimerais bien moi, il a dit qu'il était fier de moi lui aussi.

Alors qu'Hermione lisait une histoire à son fils, Ron vint les interrompre.

-Je peux venir ?

-Oui, répondit Matthew.

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Il montra l'action man de l'enfant neuf

-J'ai réussi à réparer ton jouet.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je n'avais pas à casser ton jouet, surtout que tu as fait des efforts mais je te préviens si tu recommences à faire des bêtises, je le reprendrai.

-D'accord.

-Allez mon chéri, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front. Il est temps de dormir.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, lui répondirent-ils.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

-Merci, je ne sais pas comment te remercier ?

-En allant te reposer, tu es encore faible.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi, et je t'aime encore plus quand tu es en parfaite santé.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire coquin.

-Je n'aurais pas le droit à un câlin ce soir.

-Pas ce soir non, dit Ron inflexible

La jeune femme tombait de fatigue.

-Allons nous coucher, je dois partir tôt demain.

-J'ai pas envie que tu nous laisses. J'ai peur que tout redevienne comme avant. Que Matthew recommence ses caprices, qu'il…

-Chuuut…Fais lui confiance, tu verras tu seras surprise.

Hermione acquiesça avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Matthew se leva le lendemain matin, Ron était prêt à partir.

-Tu pars déjà ? demanda-t-il attristé.

-Il faut que je rentre en Roumanie.

-Je veux venir avec toi, répondit-il en s'installant sur les genoux de son beau père.

-Et qui s'occuperait de maman ? Et puis tu as de l'école ?

-Je préfère venir voir les dragons avec toi.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait découvert que Matthew était un sorcier, Ron lui avait avoué son vrai métier.

-Espèce de petit malin. Je te promets que tu viendras un jour avec maman.

-Ce week end ?

-On verra ça avec maman.

-Qu'est ce que vous devez voir avec moi ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

-On peut aller en Roumanie ce week end ?

-Rien que ça ! ironisa-t-elle.

-S'il te plait !

-Non pas ce week end, tu vas chez ton père dimanche.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

L'enfant quitta la cuisine en boudant, laissant la place à Hermione qui s'installa sur les genoux de son amant.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Je reviens vendredi soir.

-Tu vas quand même me manquer.

Ron embrassa sa compagne et se leva.

-Je dois y aller.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et quitta la maison

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Il est là, il est là, annonça Matthew quand il vit Ron par la fenêtre.

L'enfant se précipita vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.

-Ron, s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son beau père.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Tu sais quoi. Maman m'a acheté des images à coller et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en achèterait toutes les semaines si je suis sage.

-Tu as donc été sage alors…

-Un véritable ange, certifia Hermione.

Matthew descendit des bras de Ron et partit en courant.

-Où tu vas ?

-Dans ma chambre. Vous allez encore vous embrasser… et c'est pas un spectacle pour un enfant.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu m'as manquée, avoua la jeune femme.

-Toi aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais pas pouvoir tenir toute la semaine.

-A ce point.

-J'ai hâte que ce petit bonhomme aille se coucher.

-Moi aussi, approuva Hermione en se jetant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Les deux amants allèrent rejoindre l'enfant, le firent manger et le couchèrent rapidement, ce qui ne l'enchanta pas du tout. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, les tourtereaux fêtèrent à leur façon leurs retrouvailles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron passa tout son samedi avec Matthew, il décida de lui faire visiter le Chemin de Taverse le soir venu, Hermione était fière de voir son fils se tenir si bien au restaurant mais au bout d'une heure, il commençait un peu à en avoir marre de rester à table, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Quand Matthew se leva le lendemain, il fila se réfugier dans les bras de Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?

-Je veux pas y aller.

-On en a déjà parlé avec maman, tu dois passer cette journée avec ton père.

-C'est toi mon papa maintenant.

-Matthew, je ne suis pas ton papa. Tu as un papa et tu dois passer la journée avec lui.

L'enfant bouda et se blottit dans les bras du rouquin avant de se rendormir. Ron fut triste de voir Matthew partir en pleurant mais Hermione s'était battue pour que David prenne ses responsabilités et ne voulait pas l'empêcher de voir son fils.

Bien que tendus d'avoir laissé Matthew partir dans cette état, Ron et Hermione savourèrent ce moment en tête à tête.

L'enfant revint dans la soirée, sa peine se lisait sur son visage.

-Ca va ? Ca c'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione à David.

-Il a été infect, comme d'habitude.

Ron, étonné d'entendre David parler aussi sèchement de Matthew demanda alors des précisions.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Il a mordu son frère. Il serait vraiment temps de le faire soigner ton fils.

-Mon fils. A ce que je sais, je ne me suis pas mise enceinte toute seule.

-Ca reste à prouver.

-Je te l'ai déjà prouvé, lui rappela-t-elle.

Vexé, David quitta la maison sans dire au revoir et retourna rejoindre sa famille.

Ron et Hermione allèrent rejoindre Matthew dans sa chambre. L'enfant était en larme.

-Tu peux nous expliquer Pourquoi as-tu mordu ton frère ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est pas mon frère.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plait.

-Il m'a volé mon jouet, pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai été sage.

Ron se mit à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi dis tu Pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai été sage ?

-Papa donne toujours les jouets que mamie m'offre à Kévin mais aujourd'hui j'ai été très sage. J'ai même dit à mamie de me mettre un tout petit peu d'haricots verts mais de ne pas les mélanger avec frites car elles ne seraient plus bonnes.

Hermione s'installa sur le lit à côté de son fils.

-Mamie t'offre souvent des jouets ?

-A chaque fois qu'on y va mais comme je ne suis pas sage, papa les donne à l'autre.

Hermione se releva en colère et quitta la chambre, Ron la suivit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai des comptes à régler. COMMENT PEUT-IL FAIRE CA ? On se bat pour que Matthew soit sage et il le dénigre face à son fils.

-Hermione, essaya-t-il de la retenir mais en vain, la jeune femme avait déjà transplané.

Ron alla rejoindre Matthew et tous deux préparèrent des croques monsieur.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, commença l'enfant.

-Matthew ! Ne dis pas de gros mots.

-Et bien rien à foutre quand même, maintenant c'est toi mon papa.

-Je suis très touché, mais tu as déjà un papa.

-Non, c'est toi.

-On en reparlera avec maman d'accord.

-Si tu veux mais moi je suis déjà décidé.

Ron se mit à rire. Ils passèrent la soirée devant la télé à regarder un match de foot. Ron n'avait pas l'habitude de ce sport et se promit d'emmener Matthew à un match de Quidditch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne rentra qu'à minuit.

-T'étais où ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude, s'emporta Ron avant de l'enlacer. Ca va ?

-Oui, répondit-elle fatiguée avant de s'installer dans le salon.

-T'étais où ?demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en s'installant à ses côtés.

-Chez Mary, c'est la mère de David. J'ai discuté un peu avec elle. Elle m'a confirmé que Matthew avait vraiment été adorable, il l'a même aidé à faire la vaisselle et il a lui a parlé de toi.

-De moi ?

Hermione acquiesça.

-Il est génial ce gosse.

La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras.

-On a décidé que lorsqu'elle voudrait voir Matthew, son père ne serait pas présent.

-Tu es sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ?

-Oui.

-Mary l'a trouvé plus vif quand ils étaient seuls. Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui offrirait un cadeau pour se faire rattraper de tous les cadeaux qu'il n'avait pas eu. Kévin n'aura pas de cadeaux pendant quelques temps.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher. Il faut que je me lève tôt demain.

-Vas-y, je vais prendre une tisane avant d'aller me coucher.

-Très bien, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron fut surpris de se retrouver seul dans le lit le lendemain. Il alla dans la cuisine et fut surpris de trouver la maison étincelante. Il vit sa compagne en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Tu as dormi ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Non, j'ai pas réussi. Rien que de savoir comment David s'était comporté avec Matthew ça… CA ME DEGOUTE.

-Chut ! murmura Ron en posant un doigt sur la bouche d'Hermione, tu vas le réveiller.

-J'aimerais que tu prennes Matthew cette semaine.

-Mais il n'a pas école ?

-Ce sont les vacances et je pense qu'il sera beaucoup mieux avec toi cette semaine. Tu penses que tu pourras t'en occuper ?

-Je pense qu'Ivana pourra le faire.

-Qui est Ivana ? demanda Hermione jalouse.

Ron se mit à rire et tendit les bras pour que la jeune femme s'installe sur ses genoux.

-C'est la petite amie de Charlie, alors tu vois, pas besoin d'être jalouse.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

-J'aime pas quant tu es loin de moi.

Ron posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, il savait que la question de son retour viendrait rapidement sur le tapis.

-Tu aimerais que je revienne vivre en Angleterre ?

Hermione se retourna surprise.

-Non, non je veux pas que tu reviennes en Angleterre. Je veux qu'on vienne te rejoindre en Roumanie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je suis sûre que Matthew serait heureux là bas et moi aussi. Et puis, tu aimes ton travail et tu ne pas le faire ici.

Ron la regarda amoureusement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

-Je le sais mais ça va te coûter cher en bisous.

-Je saurai m'honorer de ma dette, avoua-t-il en commençant à être entreprenant.

-Pas maintenant, il faut que je réveille Matthew.

Le rouquin abdiqua et laissa partir sa compagne. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'enfant encore endormi dans ses bras.

-Salut bonhomme, murmura Ron.

L'enfant lui tendit les bras et Ron l'attrapa.

-Tu as encore sommeil ?

-MMM, répondit-il.

-Maman t'a dit ? Tu viens avec moi en Roumanie.

-Je vais aller voir les dragons, continua-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je vais essayer de t'y emmener tous les jours.

Hermione posa le petit déjeuner de l'enfant devant lui.

-Allez mange mon cœur sinon tu ne pourras pas partir avec Ron.

L'enfant s'installa bien devant son bol pendant qu'Hermione préparait son sac.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était toute seule, les deux amours de sa vie étaient partis. Elle alla se coucher, son fils étant avec Ron, elle pouvait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maman, c'est nous !

Hermione apparut dans le hall et Matthew sauta dans les bras de sa maman.

-Tu m'as manqué maman.

-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Oui ! J'ai été voir les dragons, il y en a qui s'appellent Ron et Hermione et tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Hermione, elle fait aussi peur que toi quand tu es en colère.

-C'est vrai ! Et tu as eu peur ?

-Non, je suis habitué avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, lui répondit-elle amusée.

Hermione posa son regard sur Ron portant deux peluches dans ses mains.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est Ron et Hermione en peluche.

Hermione regarda son compagnon amusée.

-Nous avons même droit à une peluche, et ben dis donc ! Ca c'est bien passé ?

-Il a été adorable. D'ailleurs, Charlie a un peu été jaloux car Irina n'a pas résisté à son charme : Le charme made in Weasley

Hermione se mit à rire avant de poser son fils pour embrasser son compagnon.

-Eh, y a des enfants ici !!

Le couple se mit à rire.

-Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire ce soir.

-Tu repars ? demanda Matthew.

-Je reviens, je dois juste passer voir un ami.

-On t'attend pour manger ?

-Oui, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-On fait des croque-monsieur ? J'en ai pas mangé cette semaine, ils ne font pas de croque-monsieur en Roumanie, expliqua Matthew en rentrant dans l'appartement.

-Et bien nous on en fera quand même.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ron ne t'en a pas parlé ? On va aller vivre en Roumanie, tous les trois.

-Pour tout le temps.

-Oui.

-On pourra voir les dragons tous les jours alors.

-On verra ça, dit Hermione qui n'appréciaient pas trop ces petites bêtes. Allez file prendre ton bain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ron ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

Harry le laissa passer. Le rouquin entra et s'installa dans le salon.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-De Matthew.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Il a changé tu sais.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Et alors ?

-Tu te rappelles de son action man ?

-Oui, répondit-il un peu rêveur, j'avais acheté le même à James… pour qu'ils jouent ensemble.

-Tu crois pas qu'ils seraient temps qu'ils apprennent à se connaître ?

Harry se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu sais on a failli…

-Je sais oui mais c'est du passé.

-Du passé, c'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas ton fils qui a faillit mourir.

-Non mais Matthew est en train de devenir le mien et je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux de pouvoir enfin jouer avec James.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ron se leva.

-Je vais te laisser y réfléchir.

-Oui, il faut que j'en parle avec Ginny aussi.

-Je comprends.

Ron quitta l'appartement et alla rejoindre sa famille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Ron fut surpris de voir Harry et James arriver en plein après-midi.

-Matthew ? Je crois que tu as de la visite.

L'enfant arriva et fut surpris de voir Harry avec un petit garçon qui avait dans ses mains un action man.

-Matthew, je te présente James. Tu te rappelles James ?

-Oui, répondit-il honteux.

-Il est venu jouer avec toi, mais tu fais attention, c'est toi le grand.

-Oui, répondit Matthew. Tu viens, dit-il en tendant la main au petit James, on va jouer dans ma chambre.

Ron et Harry allèrent quant à eux boire un verre de bierreaubeurre dans la cuisine. Alors qu'ils discutaient du futur départ de Matthew et Hermione, les deux pères entendirent Matthew crier.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda affolé Harry en entrant dans le salon.

-James veut monter sur la table basse mais je lui ai dit non, il va se faire mal.

Harry regardait son fils qui, têtu, tentait toujours de monter sur la table.

-Non James !

L'enfant regarda son père, puis retenta l'escalade. Harry se rapprocha et tapa sur la couche de l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer, Harry le coucha sur le canapé et lui proposa de dormir. Matthew revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la peluche Hermione dragon.

-Tiens pour qu'il dorme.

-Merci, lui répondit-Harry. Je suis fier de toi, tu as bien réagi mais tu sais, il est petit alors il se fatigue très vite.

L'enfant acquiesça et retourna dans sa chambre jouer calmement pendant que Ron et Harry retournèrent dans la cuisine.

-Tu avais raison Ron, Matthew a changé.

-Il avait besoin d'un père, un vrai, qui s'occupe de lui.

Le rouquin se mit à rire. Il était père maintenant. Harry et Ginny restèrent manger avec le couple le soir même ce qui fit plaisir à Hermione. Depuis l'incident avec James, Harry n'avait plus remis un pied chez elle. La jeune femme leur avait à plusieurs reprises rendu visite mais le Survivant refusait que Matthew vienne avec elle.

Le petit James et Matthew quant à eux s'étaient bien trouvés, ils jouèrent en silence. Seul petit bémol, James ne voulut rendre la peluche Ron dragon que Matthew lui avait prêté dans la journée. Le petit garçon n'était pas d'accord pour donner sa peluche à son cousin, Ron lui promit donc de lui racheter une peluche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les semaines passèrent très vite. Hermione souhaitait que l'année scolaire de Matthew soit terminée pour déménager ce qui donna à Ron le temps de trouver une maison pour accueillir sa petite famille.

Un week end, Ron revint avec Charlie et Irina. Molly ne cessait de harceler Ron pour qu'il ramène son frère et sa petite amie au Terrier. Après de nombreuses discussions, Charlie avait enfin accepté de revenir pour l'anniversaire de Matthew. Quand l'enfant l'avait su, il avait voulu que Charlie et Irina dorment chez eux mais la maison était trop petite, aussi Charlie lui promit de passer le voir le samedi histoire de parler de la Roumanie et des Dragons.

Quand Hermione et Ron revinrent après avoir fait quelques courses, ils entendirent un bout de leur discussion.

-Et tu sais, Ron et Hermione vont avoir un bébé.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione étonnée que Charlie ait deviné son secret.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Comment tu sais qu'on va avoir un bébé ?

-On va avoir un bébé ? demanda Ron.

-Tu vas avoir un bébé ? demanda en même temps Matthew.

-Hermione… je parlais de… la dragonne.

Hermione se retrouva confuse.

-On va avoir un bébé ? redemanda le futur papa.

-Oui, répondit-elle désolée que le papa l'ait su ainsi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, dans huit mois, je voulais te le dire ce soir, quand Matthew serait couché.

Ron l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Alors je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? demanda Matthew.

-Oui mon cœur.

-Super ! dit l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras. Je pourrai jouer avec lui au Quidditch et puis l'emmener voir les dragons.

-On va attendre un petit peu, dit Hermione en regardant son fils faire plein de projets sur son futur petit frère.

Ces dernières paroles firent rire Ron et Charly. Jamais le rouquin n'aurait cru qu'ils pourraient être si heureux tous les trois et bientôt tous les quatre…


	27. Dites Ahh

_**Et me revoilà avec un nouvel os, j'espère que ca vous plaira**__**Consultation privée**_

* * *

Hermione était très stressée aujourd'hui. En effet, elle effectuait son premier jour en tant que médimage. Ses résultat auraient permis à Hermione de se spécialiser dans n'importe quel domaine mais la jeune femme avait un autre projet, soigner les personnes dans le besoin et s'était installé dans un cabinet médical de quartier.

-Vous êtes prête ? demanda l'aide soignante qui devait la seconder.

-Pourquoi ? Si je vous dis non, j'aurais le droit de rentrer chez moi.

L'aide soignante réfuta gentiment.

-Alors je suis prête.

-Très bien car votre premier patient vous attends. Il a insisté pour que ce soit vous.

La pression monta pour Hermione.

-Qu'il entre.

-Bonjour médicomage Weasley.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Que puis-je pour vous auror Weasley ? Etes-vous souffrant ?

-J'ai un problème… de cœur. Dès que je m'éloigne de ma femme, il bat anormalement.

-Je vois très bien.

-Ca se soigne ?

-Oui ! A coups de baisers.

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce matin mais on a eu une urgence cette nuit.

-Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et toi ne t'inquiète pas non plus. Tu es faite pour être médicomage et les gens vont se battre pour se faire soigner par toi. Mais je pourrais dire avec fierté que j'ai été ton premier patient.

Hermione embrassa son mari.

-Allez je te laisse, tes patients t'attendent. A ce soir.

-A ce soir, répondit-elle avant que son époux referme la porte.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme se sentit tout d'un coup confiante. Malgré son coté un peu gauche, son mari savait toujours lui redonner confiance.

* * *

**_Verdict ?_**


	28. Entre rêve & réalité

_et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre  
j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai écrit tous les thèmes et donc je posterais très rapidement les 2 os manquants  
bonne lecture_

Le terrier était silencieux en cette nuit de pleine lune. Hermione était venue dormir chez les Weasley. Le lendemain avait lieu le mariage de Percy et Pénélope. La jeune femme avait été honorée d'être invitée au mariage du Weasley avec lequel elle avait le moins d'affinité.

Depuis un an, Hermione s'était éloignée de cette famille qu'elle considérait comme la sienne. Un an qu'elle s'était éloignée de Ronald. Bien qu'elle l'ait embrassé le jour du combat final, Ron n'avait pas réédité cette douce attention. Au contraire, après le décès de Fred, Ron avait émis le souhait de faire le tour du monde SEUL. Quand il était revenu six mois plus tard, le rouquin était devenu distant avec Hermione, la jeune femme comprit le message.

Ce soir, Hermione peinait à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de dormir au Terrier. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu venir le jour même du mariage mais Molly avait insisté sur le fait que cela ferait plaisir à Ron. Depuis une heure, Hermione ne cessait de se retourner dans le lit de Ginny. La benjamine avait quitté le cocon familial pour vivre avec Harry dans une maison près de Loutry Ste Chaloupe. Qu'elle se sentait seule ce soir.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre le tonnerre. Apeurée, elle se cacha sous les draps : Merlin qu'elle détestait le tonnerre. Elle l'entendit encore deux fois : trois fois de trop pour Hermione. Pourquoi Ginny n'était pas là ? Quand elle était petite, elle se blottissait dans le lit de ses parents. Plus tard, à Poudlard, c'était dans le lit de Ginny qu'elle trouvait refuge. Mais aujourd'hui, qui allait la consoler ?

Le tonnerre se fit de nouveau entendre. Elle quitta alors son lit et sortit de la chambre : pas question de rester toute seule. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retrouva face à une porte : celle de la chambre de Ron. La porte était entrouverte. Hermione regarda par l'entrebaillement et vit Ron dormir paisiblement. Elle sourit, rien ne pouvait réveiller Ronald Weasley. Comme hypnotisée, elle se rapprocha du lit. Elle était à deux doigts de lui caresser le visage quand elle entendit tonner une nouvelle fois et se blottit dans le lit de Ron.

-Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ?

Le tonnerre se fit entendre et Hermione trembla de tous ses membres.

-Allez viens là, dit il en ouvrant ses draps afin qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Hermione Granger, qui a vaincu Voldemort, a peur de l'orage… qui l'aurait cru. Rita Steeker paierait cher pour le savoir.

-Tu préfères qu'on parle de ta phobie des araignées.

-Ok ! Je te promets d'emmener ce secret dans ma tombe.

-T'as intérêt, le menaça-t-elle.

-Ron, murmura-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Ron. Tu dors ?

Aucune réponse.

Elle se releva et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione sentit une main lui caresser le bas du dos. Ron devait rêver à une autre mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était là, blottit dans ses bras et c'était ce qui importait. Les caresses de Ron commencèrent à la rendre folle, elle se blottit encore plus contre son torse puis l'embrassa dans le cou : une fois puis deux avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

-Petite coquine, souffla Ron.

-Tu ne dormais pas.

-Non.

-C'est moi qui t'ait réveillé ?

-Te te prends peut être pour le prince charmant, mais moi je suis contre le rôle de la belle au bois dormant.

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire mais reprirent le sérieux quand Ron lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser.

-Arrêtes, l'interrompit-elle.

-Quoi ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

-Je t'aime Ron ! Pour moi, ces baisers ne sont pas un jeu.

-Qui te dit que c'est un jeu pour moi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais ne put prononcer un mot.

-S'il te plait Ron, ne dis pas des mots que tu ne penses pas. J'ai suffisamment souffert la première fois.

-Et tu crois être la seule ?

-Alors pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ?

-Je ne voulais pas être un poids. Regarde toi, tu es belle, intelligente et moi…

-Et toi je t'aime. Avec toutes tes qualités et tous tes défauts.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser tendrement puis passionnément. Ron reprit ses caresses mais cette fois sous la nuisette d'Hermione.

-Tu es douce.

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur Ronald et d'ôter sa nuisette.

-Pas autant que moi, répondit-il hypnotisé par la beauté d'Hermione.

-Prouve le moi, d'un air mutin avant de se coucher sur le rouquin.

Ron se réveilla à huit heures. Merlin, quel rêve il avait fait cette nuit, cela avait semblé si réel. Alors qu'il se relevait, il sentit un poids sur son corps. Hermione Granger dormait nue sur son torse. La jeune femme, à demi éveillée se releva.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-il d'un voix tendue.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu as vu ta tête quand tu m'as reconnue.

Ron l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je suis juste heureux que tu sois dans mon lit. Surpris mais heureux. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Non, c'était la réalité, répondit-elle d'un baiser.

-J'adore nos baisers réels.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Je t'aime Hermione et ça c'est bien réel, avoua Ron. Cette nuit a été magnifique et j'aimerais que toutes les autres soit ainsi.

-Tu es en train de me dire que…

-Que je veux passer le reste de mes nuits avec toi.

-Oui, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il était encore tôt, ils pouvaient encore trainer au lit une bonne heure histoire de se prouver une nouvelle fois la force de leur amour.

* * *

_**Un rêve devenu réalité**_


	29. Baiser

_Et oui, j'ai été rapide sur pour cet os mais j'ai fini mes textes et je souhaite les publier rapidement. Le thème d'aujourd'hui est "baiser" il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je pense poster le dernier texte ce week end.  
bonne lecture  
chaton_

Ron lisait tranquillement le Quidditch'Hebdo, particulièrement un article traitant des Canons de Chudley et de leurs chances de gagner de la coupe d'Angleterre. Avec quatre joueurs en équipe nationale, ils étaient donnés favoris.

Hugo entra craintivement dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon fils ?

L'adolescent regarda vers la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer puis revint vers son père.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? N'aurais-tu pas un devoir à me faire signer pour éviter les foudres de ta mère.

-Tout de suite la réput'

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Hugo s'assied sur le canapé.

-Je peux te poser une question…intime ?

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par intime ?

-Indiscrète.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de sexe ? s'affola Ron. Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, j'ai bien tout compris la première fois et je me protège à chaque fois.

-Comment ça à chaque fois ? Tu veux dire que…

-Papa, c'est pas parce que tu étais encore puceau à dix huit que je suis dans le même cas.

-Tu veux dire…

-Tu sais papa, les temps ont changé. Les femmes m'aiment et je le leur rend bien.

Ron fut épaté par les paroles de son fils.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler Don Juan ?

Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup

-Comment as-tu su que maman était la bonne ?

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Réponds à ma question s'il te plait.

-Je ne sais pas…

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Lors de notre second baiser. Nous avons patienté avant ce deuxième baiser mais lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé après l'enterrement de Fred, j'ai su que malgré tous les malheurs que nous venions de vivre, le sourire de ta mère, sa simple présence égayait ma vie. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai continué à croire en la vie. Ca te va Dom Juan ?

-Je crois oui, répondit-il en quittant la pièce.

-Contente ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

-Merci petit frère, tu m'as rendu un fier service. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment mais tu comprendras plus tard.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et retourna à ses occupations. Rose, elle regarda sa main gauche, son annulaire auquel prônait une magnifique alliance. Son père, ayant connu le grand amour, pourrait certainement comprendre son geste mais pourrait-il comprendre que celui qu'elle venait d'épouser était le fils de son pire ennemi.

* * *

_**Ce baiser**_


	30. Invicible mais égal

_Et voilà le dernier thème du défi 30 baisers Invincible mais egal_  
_J'espère que ces 30 os vous auront plus_  
_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Un baiser, ce baiser**_

_Pensées de Ron_

Ca y est ! Le jour tant attendu est arrivé. Aujourd'hui, Harry et Voldemort vont s'affronter. Aujourd'hui, le bien et le mal vont mener l'ultime combat. Et moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, j'ai peur.

Je vous entends d'ici. De toute façon, il a peur de tout, que ce soit des araignées ou de sa famille.

Vous avez raison mais si aujourd'hui j'ai peur, c'est d'être un lâche. Serais-je capable de soutenir Harry jusqu'au bout ? Et si malheureusement il devait mourir, devrais-je subir le même sort funeste ?

Hermione me regarde avec tant d'admiration depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de la chambre des secrets et surtout depuis qu'elle m'a entendu parler fourchelang. Mais serais-je toujours aussi génial à ses yeux quand je m'évanouirais devant les mangemorts : mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je pense à tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette cause : Mr et Mme Potter, Mr et Mme Longdubat, Cédric Diggory, Dumbledore, Bill qui restera défiguré à vie et tout récemment Dobby, Dobby l'elfe de maison. En parlant d'elfe de maison…

-Attends un peu, s'exclama brusquement Ron. On a oublié quelqu'un.

-Qui ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent tous être dans la cuisine, non ?

-Tu veux dire que nous devons les envoyer au combat.

-Non, répondit Ron avec gravité. Je veux ire que nous devrions les évacuez eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveaux Dobby, n'est ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons pas leur donner l'ordre de mourir pour nous.

J'entends un grand fracas, je sens le corps d'Hermione contre moi puis ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue réclamant l'ouverture de ma bouche. Ce que je lui accorde avec un immense plaisir. J'entends une voix, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, les baisers d'Hermione me rendent fou. Ne serait-ce pas la voix d'Harry. Que raconte-t-il ? Un combat en cours… Merlin, le combat !

Hermione et moi avons immédiatement la même réaction et nous nous séparons à grande peine.

Ce baiser m'a redonné confiance. Grace à lui, je me sens invincible, invincible mais égal à mes amis.

* * *

Une dernière review ?


End file.
